Необратимые превращения
by ericell
Summary: Необычная, сверхъестественная история, происшедшая с героями- любовь, ненависть, страх, бессилие и победа над Темными силами. Келли/Эрик, Горацио/Элина/Марисоль, Тим, Меган, Алекс участники этого мистического действия.
1. Chapter 1

название: **Необратимые превращения**

редактор: **Tinka **

фандом: CSI:Miami

пейринг: Эрик-Келли

рейтинг: М

жанр: мистика

**Г****лава 1**

Осень во Флориде мало чем отличается от лета. А тем более, ее раннее начало - так же ярко светит солнце, по-прежнему жарко и душно. Лишь по календарю можно понять, что время года сменилось. Но эта осень была необычной. Грозы, бесконечные грозы с ливнями кружили над Майами, проливаясь дождем каждый день. Затянувшее ненастье раздражало людей, заставляя совершать необдуманные, порой страшные поступки. Количество убийств, изнасилований, автомобильных аварий резко увеличилось. Криминалисты работали по 24 часа в сутки, большее время под дождем, в грязи, распутывая одно преступление за другим. Времени на отдых не оставалось, и, в довершение ко всему, начались неприятности в лаборатории. Сначала со странной инфекцией попала в больницу Тара, вслед за ней Наталья сломала ногу. К личным проблемам добавились служебные - сбежал из предварительного заключения маньяк, на поиски и доказательство вины которого потребовалось почти полгода. И вот теперь - эта странная командировка.

Горацио держал в руках приказ, поступивший «сверху», и читал отдельные слова, вырванные из контекста. «Чикаго, полицейское управление», затем вообще странный текст «федеральный закон, необходимая стажировка» и, главное, его повергло в недоумение то, что были указаны и выделены жирным шрифтом имена криминалистов, которых он должен отправить на стажировку: Дюкейн и Делко - и далее «эксгумация тел и анализ ДНК». Горацио однозначно не нравился этот приказ. Было в нем что-то непонятное. Чем дальше Кейн читал, тем сильней становилось беспокойство, охватившее его. Горацио почувствовал, как неприятно свело спину и стало покалывать все тело. Что-то нехорошее, темное таили в себе эти странные бумаги. Вот только Эрик и Келли приняли эту командировку, как временную передышку в бесконечной гонке, что устроила им абсолютно несвойственная Флориде погода. Два дня, что они должны были провести в Чикаго, воспринимались как отдых.

Рейс на Чикаго, вопреки всем ожиданиям, отправился вовремя, хотя вылеты на север отменяли один за другим. На Майами надвигалась очередная гроза. Еще светило яркое солнце, и небо было ясным, но в воздухе уже ощущалось напряжение, далеко на горизонте начали клубиться тучи, предвещая ненастье.

Келли и Эрик были последними пассажирами, поднявшимися на борт. Салон самолета был заполнен под завязку. Многочисленные туристы возвращались с отдыха домой. Громкие разговоры, выяснения отношений, крики и плач детей. Вполне стандартная ситуация, но во всем этом ощущалась какая-то нервозность. Хотелось развернуться, выйти из самолета и бежать куда подальше. Но молодые люди заняли свои места и пристегнули ремни, до взлета оставались считанные секунды.

Сосед Эрика, элегантно одетый мужчина средних лет, спрятав глаза за темными стеклами очков, пристально рассматривал молодых людей, словно хотел запомнить их как можно лучше. Отвернувшись к иллюминатору, незнакомец хищно улыбнулся. Птички были в клетке.

Взревели моторы. Набрав необходимую скорость, самолет пошел на взлет, набирая высоту слишком резко и в тоже время тяжело, так поднимается в гору перегруженная машина. Заложило уши, и Эрик почувствовал пульсирующую боль в голове, давало о себе знать давнее ранение. Делко невольно поморщился и потер ноющее место.

- Голова болит? - с беспокойством спросила Келли, сжимая руку Эрика в ладонях.

- Сейчас пройдет, не обращай внимания, просто перепад высоты, - успокаивающе улыбнулся Эрик, в душе радуясь вниманию Келли. Но боль не проходила, лишь усилилась, это могло означать одно - самолет летит навстречу грозе. Пуля, застрявшая в мозге, была лучше любого барометра, теперь приближение грозового фронта он чувствовал заранее.

Все так и получилось - прошли какие-то пять минут полета, и самолет вошел в грозовое облако. По громкой связи объявили:

- Уважаемые пассажиры, мы входим в зону турбулентности, просьба пристегнуть ремни, привести спинки сидений в вертикальное положение, и не вставать со своих мест.

Стюардессы успокаивали встревоженных людей, некоторым уже нужна была медицинская помощь. Наступившую было тишину нарушили плач и стоны, страх захватил людей, запертых на высоте тридцати восьми тысяч футов над землей, в салоне ставшего неуправляемым лайнера.

- Ненавижу летать, - проворчал Эрик.

- Ты, летать? - Келли была удивлена. Если принять во внимание, сколько времени ее друг провел в вертолете, преследуя преступников и выискивая пропавших…

- Келл, в вертолете, - ответил Эрик, словно читал ее мысли. - Землю видно, и мне не приходится бояться еще и за тебя.

Свет в салоне неожиданно погас, осталось только аварийное освещение. За бортом бесновалась гроза, вспышки молний сверкали почти без перерыва, освещая полутемный салон самолета синим неземным светом. Лайнер трясло так, что казалось, еще немного - и его огромная туша развалится на маленькие кусочки. Мощная машина с двумястами пассажирами на борту была похожа на щепку, брошенную в бурное море. Отовсюду раздавались стоны, крики, кто-то громко молился, кто-то плакал. Падала ручная кладь. Ощущение, что еще немного - и самолет рухнет, унеся с собой сотни жизней, было очень ярким.

Только их сосед оставался абсолютно спокойным и невозмутимым. Он так и не снял темные очки. Сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, и казалось, что он спит.

Келли и Эрик держались за руки, их пальцы переплелись с такой силой, что костяшки побелели, но они не замечали боли. Каждый думал об одном - если они переживут весь этот кошмар, и все закончится благополучно, то они перестанут бесконечно выяснять отношения. Страх потерять друг друга заставил взглянуть на все другими глазами. Раз они могут быть вместе, любят друг друга, то сделают все возможное, чтобы больше не разлучаться. На мгновение им удалось встретиться взглядами и у них хватило мужества обменяться улыбками.

Все кончилось неожиданно, словно чья-то всесильная рука нажала на кнопку «стоп», болтанка прекратилась, затем зажегся свет, и можно было рассмотреть разгром в салоне. Самолет вынырнул из грозового облака, впереди мягко и успокаивающе светило заходящее солнце. Эрика и Келли это не волновало. Расцепив затекшие руки, молодые люди смотрели друг на друга, словно в первый раз. Им так много хотелось сказать, но обстановка была не слишком подходящей. Эрик обнял Келли, и ее голова уютно устроилась на его плече.

- Да, странное начало командировки, - проговорила Келли. - Какие сюрпризы нам еще приготовили?

Оставшееся время полета прошло спокойно, большую часть его они провели молча, лишь изредка перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, так и не обратив внимания на соседа, который весь полет не спускал с них глаз.

Чикаго оказался негостеприимным и хмурым хозяином, приземлившийся самолет он встретил дождем. Несильным, моросящим, но крайне неприятным. По сравнению с Майами было холодно и неуютно. Такси привезло их в отель, который находился в старой части города. Снаружи - вполне приличное здание, с лепниной, широкими окнами, оштукатуренное и покрашенное, внутри оно напоминало ночлежку времен великой депрессии. Длинные, узкие, полутемные коридоры, бесконечное количество обшарпанных дверей. Паркетный пол, некогда отполированный, был весь чем-то заляпан. И тишина, какая-то странная тишина, давящая на уши, такая неприятная, что можно было услышать стук собственного сердца.

Неприветливый портье, молча протянувший ключ, сразу потерял к ним всякий интерес. Келли и Эрику пришлось самим разбираться в хитросплетеньях коридоров. Их номер оказался на третьем этаже, куда вела вычурная чугунная лестница, разукрашенная коваными мифическими животными. Металлические ступени гулко отзывались на каждый шаг Келли, так что она поежилась:

- Хочется снять туфли и идти босиком. Какой странный отель, словно попали в прошлое… - она обернулась и посмотрела на Эрика, идущего сзади. По выражению его лица можно было понять, что он нервничает и озабочен. - Мне не нравится здесь.

Через мгновение они оказались на лестничной площадке третьего этажа. Эрик с размаху врезался в спутницу, потому что она резко остановилась, не решаясь идти дальше. Было темно, коридор был похож на подземный туннель, ведущий в бездну.

- Это все гроза, - раздался грубый голос в кромешной темноте, и Келли с Эриком от неожиданности вздрогнули. - Электричество вырубилось, - следом раздался легкий щелчок, и в метре от них затеплился маленький огонек свечи. В ее дрожащем пламени они смогли рассмотреть напугавшего их человека. Здоровый, широкоплечий, почти на голову выше Эрика, мужчина держал в лапище, иначе его руку и не назовешь, горящую свечу. – Ваш номер 333, - прорычал вдобавок обросший черной бородой громила, протягивая Эрику свечку, единственный ненадежный источник света.

Номер 333 оказался огромной комнатой, мебель практически отсутствовала. В углу стояла необъятная четырехспальная кровать, рядом - пара стульев, в соседнем углу - стол и небольшой шкаф. Обстановка выглядела довольно убого, за исключением кровати. Широкая, покрытая мягким покрывалом, с высоко взбитыми подушками, в этом помещении такая постель выглядела инородно. Ее вид манил, призывал расслабиться, вызывал желание подойти и лечь.

- Как в романе Стивена Кинга, - почему-то шепотом проговорил Эрик, - брр… Неприятные ощущения.

- Здесь все какое-то странное, нереальное. Смотри, как необычно, - Келли обратила внимание Эрика на окна. Два высоких, чуть ли не от пола до потолка окна были незанавешены, шторы отсутствовали, серебристый призрачный свет, струящийся в комнату, дрожал и переливался, дождь кончился, и с черного неба на них смотрела полная луна.

Внезапно огромная черная тень загородила окно, раздались громкие звуки, похожие на хлопанье крыльев. Два горящих, как угли, глаза всматривались в онемевших от неожиданности постояльцев странного отеля. Громкий хохот и визг сопровождали появление посетителя. Всего несколько секунд - и тень исчезла, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы подумать, что они сходят с ума.

- Эрик, мне страшно, - Келли уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. Это признание многого стоило. Такое поведение было несвойственно Келли и могло значить лишь одно - ей действительно страшно, страшно так, что она не боится в этом признаться.

Лунного света вполне хватало для освещения комнаты. Эрик задул свечу и бросил ее на стул. Осторожно обнял Келли, мягко привлекая к себе. Хотел сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее, но передумал. Просто бережно поднял на руки и пошел к кровати. Внешний вид не обманул, это действительно было очень удобное ложе. Уложив свою драгоценную ношу на постель, Эрик снял с Келли туфли, скинул свои кроссовки, и лег рядом, крепко прижимая дрожащую женщину к себе. Завернувшись в мягкое покрывало, они лежали, прислушиваясь, но вокруг стояла абсолютная тишина.

- Келли, ты как, в порядке? - шепотом, почти касаясь ее уха, спросил Эрик.

- Кажется, да, - так же шепотом и не шевелясь, ответила Келли. По крайней мере, теперь она не дрожала. - Давай попытаемся уснуть.

- Точно, во сне бояться легче, - хоть слова и были шутливыми, но тон был более чем серьезен. В это время где-то далеко, скорее всего, на какой-то церкви, колокол пробил три раза. Внезапно отель ожил. Стали слышны скрипы старых стен, где-то шуршали мыши, из-за ветра слегка звенело оконное стекло. В номере неожиданно потеплело. Пять минут спустя Эрик и Келли, измученные полетом и негостеприимной встречей, крепко спали.

Утро было ярким и солнечным. Все ночные страхи исчезли бесследно. Отель был наполнен жизнью. Можно было услышать чьи-то разговоры, в отдалении звучала музыка, по коридору явно ходили люди. Да и комната, освещенная восходящим солнцем, стала приветливой, даже уютной, и не казалась такой огромной, как ночью.

Быстро проделав все утренние процедуры, выпив по чашке весьма недурного кофе в баре отеля, криминалисты поехали в Чикагский университет. Согласно полученным указаниям, именно там должен был пройти семинар. Несмотря на предвзятое отношение к данному мероприятию, им понравилось. Лекция была интересной, они узнали много нового для себя. Все было очень хорошо организовано, отличные наглядные пособия, а слайд-шоу с подробным освещением эксгумации захоронения пятидесятилетней давности выглядело как неплохой триллер.

После семинара, уже на выходе, в широком холле их остановил мужчина весьма приятной наружности, судя по бейджику - представитель федеральных служб.

- Молодые люди, - очень вежливо и приветливо улыбаясь, он смотрел на Келли с Эриком. - Вы приехали из Майами?

- Да, - первой ответила Келли. - Как вы догадались?

- Просто. Вы оба красивы, но не по голливудским меркам, а ваша одежда говорит о том, что вы приехали с юга. Где у нас живут очень красивые люди? Есть одно лишь место. Город гламура – Майами! – федерал развел руками и бросил взгляд в сторону Эрика, но тот по-прежнему молчал.

- Спасибо за комплимент, - Келли старалась поддержать светскую беседу, но ей было непонятно, к чему весь этот разговор, и откровенно не нравилось поведение Эрика. По тому, как он стоял – ноги на ширине плеч, руки в карманах брюк – было понятно, что ему этот разговор крайне неприятен.

Мужчина снова улыбнулся, но теперь его улыбка больше походила на оскал, губы как-то странно вздрогнули, обнажив клыки, а взгляд серых глаз стал ледяным и голодным, но эта метаморфоза длилась доли секунды и ни Келли, ни Эрик не заметили произошедших изменений.

- Я хочу представиться вам, - агент протянул Келли визитку, - и сделать предложение. Сегодня в восемь вечера на кладбище Грейсленд мы будем проводить эксгумацию, не хотите принять участие? Это будет такой практикум по прочитанной днем лекции.

- Хотим, - неожиданно для Келли вступил в разговор Эрик. - Обязательно там будем, - Делко никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что уже где-то встречал этого человека, но где? Было в этом мужчине что-то настораживающее, но ничего определенного в голову не приходило. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и, словно подчиняясь мыслям собеседника, Эрик принял решение о необходимости встречи.

- Ворота будут закрыты, - начал объяснять их странный собеседник. - Пройдете вправо, там будет пролом в стене, ну а дальше найдете нас. До встречи, - он вежливо поклонился, снова с легкостью поймал взгляд Эрика, улыбнулся, по-военному развернулся и растворился в толпе.

- Эрик, Эрик! - Келли звала, но тот стоял, как зачарованный, глядя вслед странному незнакомцу. Келли дернула его за руку, и только тогда Эрик обратил внимание на спутницу.

- Келл, ты что кричишь, что случилось? - его взгляд стал осмысленным, он несколько раз поморгал, потряс головой. - Что это было?

- Эрик, что за шутки? Зачем ты согласился пойти на эту эксгумацию? Острых ощущений захотелось? – Келли держала в руке визитную карточку. - Специальный агент Эдвард Бредстоун, - прочитала она. - Зачем он к нам привязался?

- Если ты не хочешь, или боишься, - в голосе Эрика слышались ехидные нотки, - я пойду один. Мне это кажется интересным.

Келли вздохнула, неодобрительно посмотрела на Эрика, но переборола вновь возникшее тянущее чувство страха и сказала:

- Нет уж, один ты не пойдешь. Раз мы здесь вдвоем, то и глупости будем делать вместе. Не хочу потом отчитываться перед Горацио, если что-то с тобой случится. Твоя натура вечно тебе покоя не дает. Делаешь, а потом думаешь.

- Ну, Келли, не ругайся, что может случиться такого страшного? Подумаешь, эксгумация, - Эрик уговаривал Келли, хотя сам вдруг понял, что большей глупости они совершить не могли. Чужой город, чужие люди, странный незнакомец. И произойти может все что угодно. Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине. Но, несмотря на это, ему хотелось туда пойти, словно его звала какая-то неведомая сила.

Келли взяла Эрика за руку и потянула за собой. Ей очень не хотелось никуда идти, страх этот, непонятно откуда взявшийся страх, ледяным комом опустился в желудок. Почему и чего она боялась? Ответа у нее не было.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Ровно в восемь они стояли около стены, ограждающей кладбище. Высокая из красного кирпича стена окружала огромное пространство самого знаменитого и большого кладбища Чикаго. Центральные ворота были закрыты. Несмотря на не слишком позднее время, на прилегающей улице людей не было. Совсем. Словно все вымерли. Эрик и Келли были одни. Автомобильная стоянка пуста. Таксист, привезший их, только покрутил пальцем у виска, провожая их взглядом, резко тронул машину и умчался, оставив их в полном одиночестве. Заходящее солнце отражалось в окнах соседних зданий, тени от деревьев напоминали длинные черные пальцы, тянущееся к ним.

- Эрик, все это зря, не стоит нам туда ходить, - Келли умоляюще смотрела на него, понимая бессмысленность своей просьбы. – Здесь никого нет, мы одни, не могли же остальные прийти пешком.

Эрик не ответил, просто молча повернулся и пошел вправо вдоль стены. Келли не могла понять, что произошло с ним. Его поведение даже нельзя было назвать странным, оно просто было лишено логики и здравого смысла. Эрик был похож на марионетку, которую дергают за ниточки, и она совершает действия, независимо от своего желания. Одержимость. Наваждение. Как ни называй, но Келли казалось, что она сейчас идет рядом с абсолютно незнакомым ей человеком.

Пролом в стене действительно был. Какая-то сила проломила кирпичную кладку, словно бумагу, расшвыряв обломки во все стороны. Огромная куча вывороченных кирпичей перегораживала им дорогу. Когда они подошли ближе, Келли почувствовала холод, тяжелый могильный холод, который шел с кладбища. Ей казалось, что она просто не сможет сделать больше ни шага.

- Эрик! – ее крик остался без ответа, казалось, она для Эрика не существует. - Подожди! - он все же услышал ее, оглянулся, уже стоя на разбросанных кирпичах, протянул Келли руку и легко втянул ее за собой.

Они стояли на мягкой, поросшей высокой и густой травой земле. Уже почти стемнело. Лишь краешек неба был окрашен розовым светом, а на кладбище, за высокой стеной, сгущались сумерки. Тяжелые, наполненные разнообразными запахами, туманные сумерки. Легкая пелена покрывала землю, свободно клубилась и перемещалась, казалось, что они стоят по колено в прозрачном молоке.

- Идем, - позвал Эрик.

- Господи, куда? – Келли, не отпуская руки друга, сделала несколько осторожных шагов следом за ним и тут же обо что-то споткнулась и чуть не упала. В наступающей темноте нельзя было рассмотреть, что там, но ей показалось, что это был человеческий череп. – Зачем, Эрик, куда мы идем? Там же никого нет, давай вернемся, - умоляла Келли, но продолжала идти дальше. С трудом поспевая за Эриком, она спотыкалась и падала, он ее резко поднимал и снова тащил за собой, не выпуская ее руку из своей.

Наконец, они вышли на неширокую аллею. Почему-то стало светлей, и можно было осмотреть место, где они оказались. Прямо перед ними стояло огромное, покрытое узловатой корой дерево. С него, негромко шурша, опадали листья. Рядом с деревом, у его подножья, лежала могильная плита, охраняемая двумя скульптурами в виде склоненных ангелов, выполненных в готическом стиле. Эрик присел на корточки и очистил надпись на надгробии, почему-то резко отшатнувшись, поднялся.

- Что там? - спросила Келли, лишь бы не молчать, просто чтобы нарушить гнетущую тишину. - Эрик, не молчи, скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста, - молила Келли.

Если бы она могла, то бросила бы все и убежала, куда глаза глядят, но она была словно прикована к Эрику чувством долга, страхом, понимая, что нужна ему. Келли попыталась вырвать свою руку. С трудом, но это ей удалось. Пока он снова не схватил ее, она наклонилась к плите и прочитала «Келли Дюкейн, 1874 – 1909». В глазах у Келли потемнело, надпись завораживала, манила к себе, хотелось ее потрогать рукой, ощутить прохладу, но Келли удалось преодолеть необычное влечение.

- Нет! Что это? Не хочу! - она не понимала, что кричит, но этот крик словно разбудил Эрика, вернул его на землю, он стряхнул с себя оцепенение, в котором находился последнее время.

- Келл, Келли, не надо, ради бога, тише, - он обнял ее, прижал к себе и осторожно гладил по волосам. - Все хорошо, все нормально, извини меня, прости, я не понимаю, что со мной произошло.

- Давай уйдем отсюда, пожалуйста, Эрик, пока совсем не стемнело, - она обнимала его за талию, прижимаясь со всей силой. - Давай уйдем, мне страшно.

- Хорошо, уйдем, - Эрик огляделся, не выпуская Келли из объятий, но кругом все было одинаково тихо, сумрачно, и в какую сторону надо идти на выход, он попросту не знал.

Солнце село, влажная, пропитанная непривычными запахами мгла накрыла кладбище. Темнота полностью окутала окружающие Эрика и Келли деревья и кусты. Надгробные скульптуры в колеблющемся, живущем своей жизнью мраке стали похожи на призраков. Воздух стал густым и вязким, словно кисель, каждый вздох давался с трудом, двигаться не хотелось, апатия и вялость охватили тела, одно только желание владело ими – лечь в густую мягкую траву и забыться. Страх куда-то исчез, сменившись странной сонливостью, словно воздух, с трудом поступавший в легкие, был пропитан наркотиком, сладким, убаюкивающим и лишающим воли. Кладбище словно было живым организмом, который делал все возможное, чтобы полностью подчинить и поглотить две жертвы, оказавшиеся в его темной власти.

Эрик почувствовал, что тело Келли полностью расслабилось, стало словно ватным, руки опустились вдоль тела, голова откинулась назад. Если бы он ее не держал, то она просто упала бы на землю. Струящиеся светлые волосы и бледная маска лица словно светились во мраке, который засасывал их души и тела. Эрик осознавал, что с каждой секундой у него остается все меньше и меньше сил, чтобы сопротивляться охватывающему его забвению, еще немного - и все кончится, и он тоже потеряет сознание. Собрав последние силы, он резко тряхнул Келли, пытаясь вывести ее из забытья, но она была похожа на тряпичную куклу, и никак не реагировала на его действия. Уже проваливаясь в темноту, Эрик почувствовал, что происходят какие-то изменения, стало легче дышать, в голове стали появляться какие-то мысли. Зловещие щупальца, которыми обвивало их кладбище, скользя и сопротивляясь, раскрывали свои объятья, стремясь спрятаться в густой тени вековых деревьев.

На небе во всем своем великолепии всходила полная луна, освещая древние захоронения, рассеивая мглу и окрашивая окружающую их природу, надгробные плиты и старинные памятники неземным, переливающимся и струящимся серебристым цветом. Стало светло, но мир, в котором они оказались, по-прежнему казался иным, нереальным. Лунное сияние преобразило все до неузнаваемости.

Келли вздохнула, пошевелилась и, наконец, открыла глаза. В ее взгляде по-прежнему был туман, но сознание постепенно возвращалось к ней, а вместе с ним вернулся и страх. Встряхнув головой и отбросив волосы за спину, она высвободилась, села и уставилась на Эрика. Страх, безумный животный страх плескался в ее широко распахнутых глазах.

- Эрик, где мы, что случилось? - Келли подтянула колени к подбородку, обхватив их руками, мелкая дрожь сотрясала ее тело. - На кладбище, - вспомнила она.

Непонятно откуда взявшаяся сила заставила ее встать. Злость на Эрика, на собственную глупость закипала в ее душе. Желание вцепиться в Эрика, ударить и вообще, просто сделать ему больно, было таким сильным, что она с трудом сдержалась.

- Все, хватит, достаточно! - голос Келли звенел, внутри все кипело от бешенства. - Наигрались, ты меня достал своими глупыми выходками! Вставай и пошли отсюда. Немедленно! – Келли развернулась и сделала несколько шагов по тропинке в сторону густо растущего кустарника. Невольно посмотрела на скульптуру склоненной женщины - лицо памятника было вырезано хорошим мастером, и Келли показалось, что красиво очерченные мраморные губы улыбаются, насмехаясь над ней. Это было последней каплей, что она смогла вынести в этом издевательстве над собой. Келли, потеряв самообладание, бросилась на Эрика. Сил у нее не было, но ярость, которую она вложила в удары, стремясь растерзать Эрика, помогала. Делко даже не пытался защищаться, понимая, что запала ей хватит ненадолго.

- Келли, прекрати, успокойся, - Эрик поднял руки, закрывая лицо, кулачки Келли наносили весьма ощутимые удары. - Да успокойся же ты, - шум, что подняла Келли, мог привлечь нежелательных гостей и Эрик с легкостью поймал ее руки, а затем, обхватив женщину за предплечья, достаточно грубо прижал к себе. – Прекрати немедленно истерику, - он еще крепче сжал ее в объятьях, сведя на нет ее сопротивление.

Келли замерла, скованная обручем его рук, и, понимая свою беспомощность, вложив всю оставшуюся злость, укусила Эрика за плечо. Он грубо ругнулся, но не отпустил ее.

- Тише, мне кажется, что мы не одни, - эти слова произвели на Келли сильное впечатление, она замерла, даже перестала дышать.

- К-к-кто здесь? - прерывающимся шепотом, едва переводя дыхание, спросила она.

- Не знаю, но не могу избавиться от ощущения, что на нас смотрят, - Келли чувствовала, что Эрик напуган, его тело напряглось, словно он приготовился к прыжку. - Взгляд жжет мне спину, - Эрик говорил спокойно, очень тихо, и медленно освобождал Келли из своих объятий, пытаясь развернуться, оставляя Келли у себя за спиной.

Они стояли у подножья векового дерева, за толстым стволом которого можно было без проблем укрыться, но до него нужно было дойти. Они осторожно сделали несколько шагов, когда Келли тихонько вскрикнула.

- Там…

Кустарник там, куда смотрела Келли, был погружен во мрак. Крона дерева не давала возможности лунному свету пробиться к зарослям, но и так можно было услышать, как похрустывают под тяжелым телом упавшие сучья, и увидеть, что ветки шевелятся, а из зловещей темноты на них смотрят два огромных, горящих зеленым огнем глаза. Существо, прячущееся в кустах, поняло, что его обнаружили, и сделало резкий рывок вперед. В этот момент стая ворон с громким карканьем сорвалась с дерева и на какие-то доли секунды отвлекла внимание зверя. Это промедление позволило Келли и Эрику укрыться за стволом дерева.

Эрик даже не понял, что делает, в нем просто проснулись древние инстинкты, а страх придал силы и ловкости. Все произошло за очень короткое время. Схватив Келли в охапку, он прыгнул за дерево, упал на спину, и, перекатившись, подмял под себя женщину, полностью закрывая ее своим телом.

На некоторое время они потеряли сознание и не могли видеть, как на аллею выпрыгнул огромный, покрытый серо-серебристой шкурой волк. Почти невесомо коснувшись лапами земли, он замер. Легкое золотистое свечение на доли секунды скрыло зверя, и вот уже на траве стоит человек, мускулистое, идеально сложенное обнаженное тело продолжало светиться, постепенно принимая облик уже знакомого федерального агента. На тропинке стоял Эдвард Бредстоун - безупречный костюм, прическа, лишь ухмылка звериная, и глаза горят зеленым огнем, постепенно теряя яркость, превращаясь в серые человеческие. Нечеловек стоял молча, не шевелясь, его губы подрагивали, обнажая белые клыки, ноздри раздувались, втягивая в себя воздух, пропитанный заманчивыми запахами. Зверь слышал, как бьются почти в унисон два сердца, разгоняя по жилам кровь, он ощущал сладкий манящий запах этой крови, с трудом сдерживая рвущееся из глотки рычание. Он хотел, но не мог. Не сейчас. Заманить и напугать - такова была его цель. Госпожа будет довольна, он сделал все как надо.

Наконец вервольф сделал первый шаг по направлению к дереву. Не скрываясь, шурша листьями и с хрустом ломая сухие сучья, он обошел кругом столетний клен. Остановился над своими пленниками. Легким движением рассыпал над ними мерцающий порошок, произнес несколько слов. Оскалился. Работа была проделана безупречно. Души молодых людей были прочитаны: их желания, пристрастия, страхи, вкусы - все их сознание было в руках Тьмы. Порошок забвения сотрет из памяти лишние воспоминания. Они будут помнить неудавшуюся попытку поприсутствовать на эксгумации и страх, простой естественный страх от прогулки по темному кладбищу. Зверь развернулся, собираясь исчезнуть, но желание было слишком сильным, он наклонился и острыми клыками слегка надкусил кожу на шее Эрика и слизнул выступившие капельки крови. Нечеловеческий вопль неутоленного голода вырвался наружу. Оборотень перекинулся и уже огромный волк, раздираемый искушением, но не имеющий возможности разорвать и растерзать желанное тело, унесся вглубь кладбища.

- Эрик, слезь с меня, - Келли с трудом столкнула Эрика на землю. - Ты меня почти раздавил, - она села, с недоумением осматриваясь вокруг.

Они были на кладбище, хотели посмотреть, как будут эксгумировать труп. Келли поежилась. Было холодно, и сердце почему-то билось как сумасшедшее. Они заблудились.

- Эрик! - Келли потрясла его за плечо. Бесполезно, ноль эмоций, он лежал на спине, раскинув руки, и казалось, не дышал. - Эрик, что с тобой? - Келли наклонилась и коснулась его щеки, лба, он не реагировал. - Эрик, пожалуйста, очнись, - она действовала чисто интуитивно. Наклонившись, Келли поцеловала его. – Очнись, - и наконец, Эрик вздохнул, пошевелился и открыл глаза.

- Что случилось, Келл? - он хотел подняться, но, со стоном обхватив голову руками, рухнул на землю. – Голова! - боль была нестерпимая, выворачивающая мозги, скручивающая их в узел, словно кто-то залез рукой и поковырялся в голове.

Келли осторожно положила голову Эрика себе на колени и стала легонько ее массировать, начиная с висков и переходя к затылку. Прохладные пальцы, нежные прикосновения успокаивали. Вдруг Келли остановилась - лунный свет был достаточно ярким, чтобы рассмотреть ранку на шее Эрика. Две капельки крови были еще свежие. Келли пыталась вспомнить, что с ними произошло, но отрывочные воспоминания не складывались в четкую картину. И ее почему-то беспокоила эта странная ранка Эрика.

С трудом, но Эрик приходил в себя, боль отступала. Прошло еще некоторое время, прежде чем они смогли подняться и пойти искать выход.

Залитое лунным светом кладбище выглядело призрачно, но страха не вызывало. Высокие деревья, кустарник, стриженые газоны и могилы, разнообразные могилы - простые надгробия, мраморные стелы, могилы с фонарями, могилы с фонтанчиками. Мертвецы. Вот что их окружало. Неприятно, но вполне терпимо. Достаточно быстро они вышли к воротам. Ворота были закрыты, но маленькая боковая калитка с легким скрипом открылась, и они вышли на улицу.

Горели фонари, они были окружены золотистым ореолом, что придавало им нереальный, фантастический вид. На стоянке были припаркованы машины, гуляли люди, слышались отдаленные звуки музыки. Высокая кирпичная стена кладбища, подчиняясь рельефу местности, понижалась и повышалась ступенями, ее край терялся где-то вдали. Идеально гладкая - никакого пролома, через который они вошли, не было. Молодые люди переглянулись - не могло же им показаться одно и то же. Пролом был, это они хорошо помнили. Но, не обмолвившись ни словом, они пошли к стоянке такси, и через пять минут уже ехали в сторону отеля. Вечернее приключение оставило весьма неприятные и тоскливые воспоминания. Келли и Эрик были перемазаны землей, следы от травы были на их одежде. Волосы Келли, спутанные, с застрявшими в них сухими листьями и веточками, явно привлекали внимание таксиста.

Дорога до отеля заняла немного времени, оно прошло в молчании. Эрик сидел, закрыв глаза, морщась при каждом резком движении машины. Келли была обеспокоена таким поведением друга. От предложения поужинать Эрика передернуло. Как только они вошли в номер, молодой человек сразу же лег, не раздеваясь, как был, в испачканной одежде.

- Эрик, может, ты примешь душ? - Келли села рядом с ним и коснулась рукой его лба. - У тебя жар, я вызову скорую.

- Нет, не надо, - он говорил с трудом, еле ворочая языком.

- Но, Эрик, тебе же плохо!

- Нет, не надо, прошу.

- Не надо - значит не надо, - согласилась Келли, - но душ ты примешь, это поможет сбить температуру, поднимайся.

С трудом, но Эрику удалось сесть, он не стал сопротивляться. Келли расстегнула и сняла с него рубашку. На плече красовался укус, припухший и покрасневший, ранки от зубов уже успели затянуться, но стоило только Келли дотронуться до раны, как Эрик вздрогнул.

- Вставай, - Келли попробовала поднять друга на ноги, но у нее ничего не получилось.

- Келли, не надо, оставь меня в покое, я хочу спать, - он лег на спину и почти сразу же отключился.

Зверь был аккуратен и осторожен, но голоден. Слизнув капли крови сухим языком, он не должен быть оставить следов. Только несколько капель ядовитой слюны все же капнули на плечо. Ткань рубашки не стала препятствием, и яд проник в кровь через рану, которую оставили зубы Келли. Была ли это случайность, или так должно было произойти - теперь не имело значения, яд отравлял организм Эрика, впитываясь в каждую клеточку тела, неся с собой необратимые превращения.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Эрик шел по коридору. Странному, мрачному коридору. Высокие потолки терялись во мраке. А сам мрак был живым, пляшущим, он скручивался в спирали, воронки, распадался на части, принимая самые разнообразные формы, то опускался вниз, почти касаясь головы, то взмывал высоко вверх. И, как ни странно, этот мрак светился и переливался всеми оттенками черного. Коридор был настолько узок, что Эрик то и дело касался плечами стен, сложенных из грубо обработанного камня. Кое-где в тяжелых кованых кольцах были прикреплены факелы, своим чадящим танцующим светом освещающие дорогу. Было холодно и сыро, пол под босыми ногами казался влажным и липким, но удивительно гладким, ноги периодически разъезжались, словно он шел по льду.

В воздухе ощущалось присутствие чего-то или кого-то. Чем дальше он шел, чем чаще были легкие касания, словно невидимые мягкие и нежные руки дотрагивались до его обнаженного тела. Весь наряд Эрика состоял из рваных джинсов, но он был рад и этой одежде. Ему казалось, что, прежде чем он оказался в подземелье, его пытались раздеть и заставить пройти весь путь нагим.

Уровень пола постоянно понижался, бесконечные повороты в одну сторону указывали на то, что коридор уходит вглубь земли закрученной спиралью. Неожиданно коридор, сделав последний поворот, закончился, и Эрик оказался на небольшой площадке. Прямо перед ним была дверь, охраняемая двумя каменными стражниками. Красивая деревянная дверь, вся украшенная резьбой, изображавшей разных мистических чудовищ, открылась сама, едва он прикоснулся к ее неожиданно теплой поверхности. За дверью оказался достаточно большой подземный зал, освещенный многочисленными свечами. После сумрака коридора глаза не сразу привыкли к свету, и Эрику пришлось затратить некоторое время, чтобы рассмотреть открывшийся перед ним вид.

Колеблющийся свет, танцующие тени и нежная, едва слышная музыка очаровывали, влекли к себе. Пол помещения был покрыт ковром с изображениями непонятных знаков. Ноги утопали в пушистом ворсе. Эрик не сразу осознал, что уже идет вперед, через зал, приближаясь к помосту, на котором стояло кресло, вернее даже трон, сделанный из странного прозрачного материала. На троне сидела женщина удивительной красоты, одетая в необычное, казавшееся живым платье. Струящаяся ткань переливалась, постоянно меняя цвет, почти не прикрывая совершенное тело. Глаза женщины манили к себе, взгляд проникал в самую душу. Около трона, положив на мощные лапы огромные головы, лежали две собаки непонятной породы.

Не дойдя каких-то два шага до помоста, Эрик остановился. Красавица улыбнулась.

- Я тебя ждала, очень долго ждала, мой мальчик, - тихий, едва слышный голос, казалось, звучал в голове, губы ее не шевелились.

- Кто ты? – несмотря на располагающую обстановку, Эрик неожиданно понял, что ужасно зол на эту красивую и, как ни странно, одновременно неприятную женщину. Было в ней что-то неземное, холодное, вызывающее дрожь и отвращение.

- Я - твоя хозяйка, это главное, а остальное поймешь позже, - она встала на ноги и махнула рукой, словно призывая кого-то. – Ты, мой мальчик, слишком долго прятался от меня, но это бессмысленно. Мои слуги нашли тебя, и осталось три дня твоей земной жизни, прежде чем ты станешь моим верным псом, - она рассмеялась и, наклонившись, погладила одну из собак.

- Объясни, что все это значит? Мне кажется, я должен знать, - злость придавала сил и храбрости, все было странным и непонятным. Желание сбежать, исчезнуть было очень сильным, но ноги словно вросли в ковер, тело вдруг стало непослушным, словно облепленное паутиной, голова тяжелой, безумно хотелось спать.

- Хорошо, - легкий щелчок пальцами вернул Эрику трезвость мыслей и возможность думать. - Ты хочешь знать. Слушай. Ты стал обменной монетой за спасение. И теперь, по прошествии тридцати трех лет и трех дней, ты будешь принадлежать мне. Тебя, мальчик, хорошо спрятали. Сменили дату рождения, сменили имя, наложили охранное заклинание. Спрятали очень хорошо, но те, кто это сделал, не знали одной вещи. У вас это называется любовью. Душа, пораженная этой болезнью, становится уязвимой, любовь - это Сила, энергия, несущая очень большой заряд. Охранное заклинание раскололось под его действием, и ты стал уязвим.

- Я ничего не понимаю, - Эрик тряхнул головой, - обменная монета, заклинание, любовь…

- Все, хватит! - голос женщины стал ледяным и звенящим. - Ответы получишь, может быть, если я захочу, а сейчас тебе принесут напиток посвящения…

- Я не буду ничего пить!

- Будешь, - недобро улыбнулась женщина. - У меня есть способ воздействия. Ты забыл, я говорила о любви? Из-за нее ты сделаешь все, что я захочу.

- Интересно, как это у тебя получится, - Эрик смотрел своей собеседнице в глаза. - Ты ведьма?

- Ну, как низко ты меня ценишь. Ты мне нравишься. Непокорный, дерзкий, но псом ты будешь ласковым, - она сошла с помоста и, подойдя к Эрику, коснулась рукой его головы. - Ласковым и нежным любовником, - эти слова и прикосновение, ледяное как смерть, вызвали отвращение, Эрик отшатнулся. - Не дергайся, глупец! - глаза женщины вспыхнули синим огнем.

Неожиданно, словно появившись из воздуха, перед Эриком оказалась девушка с хрустальным подносом в руках, на котором стоял кубок со странным питьем необычного голубого цвета. Взглянув на девушку, Эрик ахнул.

- Мари, Марисоль? - еле слышным шепотом пробормотал он, рассматривая прислужницу. - Не может быть, Мари…

Девушка улыбнулась, протягивая Эрику кубок, затем, повернув голову в сторону госпожи, сказала:

- Сидхе Валери, Темная Королева, я исполнила, что вы просили, - низко наклонив голову, девушка присела в поклоне.

- Итак, мой мальчик, вот и напиток. Все очень просто, - глаза женщины резко изменились, став почти черными с веретенообразными зрачками. - Я жду.

Эрик не мог оторвать взгляда от призрачной Марисоль. Она, как живая, стояла перед ним, и с нежной, такой знакомой улыбкой смотрела на него. Морок. Но у нее в руках был настоящий поднос и она говорила. Эрик ничего не понимал, увиденное им было сверхъестественным, ненормальным. Вероятно, все, что он видел, было неправдой, фантазией, воображением его воспаленного мозга. Молодой человек закрыл глаза, надеясь, что увиденное им исчезнет, как дурной сон, как кошмар, но ледяной, принизывающий с головы до ног голос был очень реальным:

- Пей! Хватит сопротивляться. Я не могу с помощью магии тебя заставить, но есть другой способ. Или ты пьешь, или я приступаю к действиям.

- Нет, не буду, ты меня не заставишь, - открыв глаза, он увидел, что все осталось по-прежнему. И Марисоль с кубком, и сидхе, сидящая на троне. - Что ты мне сделаешь? Раз я твой - бери, но пить не стану, - внутренний голос, «второе я» Эрика заставляли его сопротивляться, словно нужно было протянуть время, словно он знал - еще немного и произойдет что-то важное. Тело вдруг напряглось, стало наливаться силой, но у сидхе еще были возможности и власть над ним.

- Будешь! Иначе… - женщина подняла руку, легкое движение кисти привело в движение воздух вдоль стены. Он начал клубиться, густеть, потемнел, превратившись в непрозрачную завесу. - Последний раз спрашиваю, будешь пить?

- Нет!

- Тогда смотри, она тоже в моей власти, - повернув руку ладонью вверх, Валери легонько дунула, и завеса упала. На открывшейся стене, выложенной из белого камня, была распята прикованная тяжелыми металлическими кандалами женщина. - Теперь будешь!

Эрик дернулся, сделал шаг вперед, но непонятно откуда взявшиеся каменные стражи крепко схватили его, сжав его руки с такой силой, что потемнело в глазах.

- Нет, не может быть, ты не посмеешь ее тронуть! - распятое тело принадлежало Келли, ее голова безвольно свешивалась вперед, длинные светлые волосы почти полностью прикрывали наготу. – Келли, нет, не может быть! - Эрик пытался вырваться, но каменные пальцы стражников держали крепко.

- Ну как, мальчик, теперь ты согласен на мое предложение? - Валери насмешливо смотрела на Эрика. - Она живая, пока, и я могу сделать с ней, что хочу, - встав с трона, она подошла к Келли, небрежным жестом приподняла ее голову и, вытянув вперед указательный палец с длинным острым ногтем, одним движением прочертила по обнаженной коже. Длинная царапина с выступившими капельками крови была настоящей. - Отпустите его! - приказала сидхе стражам.

Эрик в два прыжка оказался около Келли. Она была живая, погруженная в транс, но настоящая, из плоти и крови, капли которой стекали по ее животу.

- Согласен, - еле сдерживая подступившие слезы, проговорил Эрик. - Освободи ее, прошу, - стоя на коленях, взмолился он.

- Пей!

Эрик взял кубок и одним глотком проглотил жидкость. Желудок обожгло, но ему было все равно - все внимание было направлено на Келли.

- Освободи ее, умоляю, я согласен на все твои условия.

Фея усмехнулась, прикоснулась ладонью к голове Келли, раздался мелодичный звук, вспышка синего холодного огня - и оковы с хрустом лопнули и осыпались, а Келли со стоном рухнула к ногам Эрика. Он осторожно приподнял ее, прижимая к себе.

- Келли, Келл, очнись! – почти закричал он, и в это время что-то произошло. Открыв глаза, Эрик увидел склоненное над ним лицо Келли. Она сидела рядом с ним на кровати, вытирая влажным полотенцем пот с его лица.

- Эрик, тише, успокойся, это всего лишь сон, кошмар, - прохладная рука легонько касалась пылающего лица. - Ты бредишь, у тебя очень сильный жар.

Эрик попытался сосредоточиться, не понимая, где он и что с ним. Повернув голову, осмотрелся, и понял, что лежит на постели в номере отеля. На тумбочке горит настольная лампа, освещая комнату мягким светом.

- Келл, что произошло, что со мной? - в глазах у Эрика все расплывалось, ему с трудом удавалось сфокусировать взгляд. Лицо Келли то приближалось, то удалялось, он был словно в океане во время шторма.

- Ты спал, затем начал во сне кричать, говорил какие-то непонятные слова, я никак не могла тебя разбудить. Приподнимись, тебе нужно выпить лекарство, - Келли дала Эрику таблетку и стакан с водой. – Ну, давай же, выпей.

Эрик вздохнул с облегчением, понимая, что все происшедшее с ними - лишь сон. Выпил лекарство и, откинувшись на подушку, закрыл глаза. Но что-то его беспокоило, что-то было не так.

- Келли, - тихонько позвал он, снова открывая глаза и отыскивая ее взглядом.

- В чем дело, милый? - Келли сидела, глядя на него с мягкой улыбкой, слегка развернувшись и опираясь рукой на постель. Тонкая сорочка с глубоким вырезом открывала шею, и была видна ложбинка между грудей… И тут он понял, что не так. Резким движением разорвал легкую ткань - и его взгляду предстала длинная тонкая царапина, начинающая около шеи, прорезающая сливочную кожу Келли от горла до пупка, проступающая кровь была все еще свежей.

- Нет, - простонал Эрик. – Прошу, не надо… Только не ее…

- Эрик, - Келли с недоумением смотрела на разорванную сорочку, - что это значит?

Но ответа не получила. Он снова спал или впал в забытье. Уже который раз Келли пощупала его лоб. Жар так и не спадал. Она хотела вызвать скорую помощь, несмотря на протесты Эрика, но сделать это было не так-то просто. Телефона в номере не было. Мобильные превратились в бесполезные кусочки пластика. Темные окошки дисплеев говорили, что оба сотовых отказали.

Сперва все внимание Келли было направлено на Эрика, она переживала за него и никак не могла понять, что с ним происходит. Но теперь разорванная рубашка дала ей возможность рассмотреть странную царапину на теле. Келли легонько провела пальцами по ране сверху донизу, особой боли она не ощущала, так, слегка саднило. Как она не старалась, она не могла понять, где и когда ухитрилась так оцарапаться. На кладбище - на ней была куртка, здесь в номере? Вряд ли. Келли посмотрела на Эрика - обнаженный до пояса, он не мог ее ничем оцарапать, на его джинсах тоже не было ничего острого.

Все, что происходило с ними, было лишено какой-либо логики, ум Келли, привыкшей трезво мыслить, сопротивлялся и не хотел воспринимать окружающее, как реальность. Гостиничный номер, почти полностью погруженный в темноту, и они вдвоем на кровати, освещенные слабым светом настольной лампы, словно оторванные от мира, человеческого мира. Келли передернула плечами, отгоняя странные, нелогичные мысли.

Разорванная сорочка мешала, сняв испорченную вещь, Келли бросила ее на пол. И, наблюдая, что происходит с тонким кусочком ткани, снова испытала ни с чем не сравнимый ужас. Легкий шелк не просто упал на пол, он начал погружаться в темноту, словно в воду, постепенно исчезая, сорочка будто тонула в окружающем их мраке. Келли замерла, наблюдая за происходящим. Тишина снова была абсолютной, словно они одни в этом достаточно большом отеле.

Келли стало холодно. Она нащупала покрывало и легла, натянув его на себя, укрываясь с головой и прижимаясь как можно теснее к горячему, словно печка, Эрику. Их командировка оказалась ужасной. А ведь они так были рады этой поездке. Новый город, новые впечатления. Возможность побыть вдвоем, не опасаясь посторонних глаз. Они строили планы, хотели многого. Посмотреть город, устроить себе романтический ужин в ресторане у озера. Семинар, на который они приехали, был заявлен по времени с десяти утра до трех дня. У них, по идее, должно было быть много свободного времени и, главное, две ночи. Они хотели быть вместе, хотели заняться любовью, а что получилось? Вместо любовников они были узниками. Сидели в номере отеля, словно в темнице у злой колдуньи. Более странно и дико Келли не проводила в своей жизни ни один день. И сейчас лежала, уткнувшись в плечо Эрика, и ужасно хотела плакать. Более глупой ситуации нельзя было представить.

Это был его город. Город солнца, света, радости. Майами, с теплым и ласковым океаном, с бесконечными песчаными пляжами, населенный милыми, доброжелательными и гостеприимными людьми. Вот уже в течение десяти лет он нес ответственность за этот красивый и добрый, ставший ему родным город. Горацио не любил, когда что-то выходило из-под его контроля. Последние три года были нелегкими, но он справлялся. Его принцип: быть справедливым и не нарушать человеческие законы, помогать и поддерживать слабых и попавших в беду, направлять на путь истинный оступившихся - был руководством к действию. Всего лишь раз он отступил от этих правил, за что был жестоко наказан, но испытывая чувство вины за содеянное, Горацио сожалел о последствиях, но, как ни странно, не сожалел о сделанном.

Но вот только в последние дни в городе творились непонятные сверхъестественные вещи. Даже несмотря на полное отсутствие Силы, Горацио чувствовал, как Майами накрывает темная и холодная пелена, а щупальца Мрака потихоньку со всех сторон опутывают ставший неуютным город. Слишком мрачные и неприятные дела творились на улицах, заставляя нервничать людей и совершать совершенно несвойственные и лишенные логики поступки. Эмиссары Темных подняли головы, и то там, то здесь оставляли свой след. Город словно взбесился, выставляя напоказ все грязное и ужасное, все грубое и безжалостное, все то, что долгими и долгими годами было похоронено, а теперь вылезло на поверхность. Бесконечные сухие грозы и ливневые дожди изнуряли людей, и так измученных неприятными ощущениями. И в довершение ко всему - внезапный интерес Темных к его людям, его команде. А самое страшное, что двое уже напрямую столкнулись с потусторонним миром, и им срочно нужна была помощь.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава ****4**

Несмотря на все старания, он не успевал. Диспетчер аэропорта сказала, что борт из Чикаго приземлится через двадцать минут. Тяжелый «хаммер» с трудом пробирался по перегруженному шоссе. Выворачивая руль, используя самые невероятные возможности, нарушая правила, превышая, где можно было, скорость, Горацио ехал в аэропорт. Только ездой это было сложно назвать, на дороге было столпотворение.

Машина приближалась к месту ночной автокатастрофы. Страшной, непонятной и меньше всего похожей на обычную автомобильную аварию. Десятки машин, перекрученных в узел, сжатых в гармошку, сложенных, словно книжки, как будто чья-то огромная рука играючи смяла металл, превращая автомобили в бесформенные куски железа, которые валялись на обочине, в кювете, поражая своей безнадежностью и обреченностью. Некоторые были отброшены так далеко от дороги, словно неведомый игрок отфутболил их в придорожные кусты.

Вереница машин скорой помощи, спасатели, полицейские вот уже в течение нескольких часов вызволяли из искореженных машин трупы. Бесчисленное множество трупов, изувеченных до неузнаваемости людей. Мужчин, женщин, детей. Над дорогой висел тяжелый запах боли, страданий, ужаса и смерти. Приторно-сладковатый, с железистым привкусом, запах крови забивался в ноздри. Где-то среди работающих специалистов были и члены его команды. Криминалистам последнее время было не до отдыха. Взбесившийся город не давал покоя. Лейтенант понимал, что его место здесь, на этом шоссе. Но помочь погибшим он был не в состоянии, а в аэропорту нужна его помощь, срочно, и это для него было в данный момент наиболее важным.

Звонок Келли взволновал Горацио до такой степени, что он, бросив все дела, мчался к ней навстречу. Мисс Дюкейн, визитной карточкой которой была так хорошо знакомая всем фраза «Со мной все в порядке», позвонила ему и дрожащим голосом попросила:

- Горацио, помоги, - и добавила уж совсем несвойственные ей слова. - Пожалуйста, мне очень страшно.

Горацио расспросил ее о подробностях произошедшего, ему удалось узнать, что Келли с Эриком возвращаются в Майами, Делко потерял сознание, в аэропорту их ждет скорая, и еще раз услышал это пугающее слово «страшно».

Наконец, машина Горацио вырвалась на более просторный участок дороги, и ему удалось прибавить скорость. Но он все равно опаздывал, самолет приземлился пять минут назад. Уже на подъезде к аэропорту ему навстречу попалась машина скорой помощи. С истошным воем и включенной мигалкой, она промчалась в сторону города. Въехав на пандус, развернувшись и проскочив мимо автомобилей аэродромной обслуги, Горацио затормозил на взлетном поле. Келли он заметил сразу. Несмотря на летнюю жару, она была одета в черную кожаную куртку и стояла неподвижно, обхватив себя руками, словно никак не могла согреться. На огромном пустынном пространстве летного поля Келли выглядела маленькой и потерянной.

Выпрыгнув из машины, Горацио пошел к ней. Келли сделала несколько шагов навстречу и замерла, словно у нее не было сил.

- Келли, что случилось? – мягко спросил Горацио и осекся, ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы почувствовать боль и неприятное ощущение холода внутри. Уже в который раз он задал себе один и тот же вопрос: что случилось с его городом, что происходит с его людьми?

Келли. Перед ним стоял абсолютно незнакомый ему человек. Два дня назад это была молодая, красивая, уверенная в себе женщина. С лучистыми, ясными глазами. Нежным лицом. Обворожительной улыбкой. Счастливая и радостная. А теперь Горацио видел ее бледную копию. За два дня невозможно похудеть и измениться до неузнаваемости. Но это было именно так. Бледное изможденное лицо. Подурневшая и постаревшая. Дрожащие губы, полные непролитых слез потухшие глаза.

- Келли, что произошло?

- Не знаю, я ничего не знаю, - казалось, еще немного, и она разрыдается.

- Тише, все будет хорошо, ты просила - я приехал, - Горацио осторожно взял ее под локоть и повел к машине. - Мы разберемся во всем, Келли, и все вернется на свои места.

- Никогда, - неожиданно твердо ответила Келли. - Я не знаю, не понимаю, но произошло что-то… - она не находила слов, потом, словно смирившись с происшедшим, выдавила из себя. - Сверхъестественное, возврата не будет.

Слова Келли удивили Горацио - он сам не мог понять, что происходит, а Келли, его подчиненная, простая смертная женщина, смогла что-то почувствовать. Кейн горько усмехнулся в душе. А кто он сам - лишенный Сил эмиссар Света? Не способный ни на что маг? Но, несмотря на полное отсутствие способностей, он чувствовал холод и исходящую от Келли остаточную Темную магию. Чикаго - оплот Темных сил, главный город Темной Королевы. Зачем там были нужны его люди, что с ними сделали? Вопросы были, ответов не было.

- Келли, - негромко, произнося ее имя нараспев, позвал Горацио.

Она повернулась, подняла глаза, их взгляды встретились. Приложив усилие, Горацио попытался заглянуть Келли в душу и не сумел. Ее душа была выпита почти до дна, темнота и пустота - вот, что ему удалось увидеть. Лишь где-то глубоко-глубоко едва теплилась сжавшаяся в комок и испуганная Любовь. Единственное, что держало Келли на земле, в мире смертных. Над Келли хорошо поработали Темные. Чтобы понять, что случилось, и вернуть ей жизненные силы, необходима магия, сильная и Светлая, а это то, чем он в данный момент не владеет. Немного подумав, Горацио решил, что возвращение Келли может подождать, хуже ей уже не будет, а сейчас ему нужно узнать, что случилось с Эриком, и лишь потом решать, к кому обращаться, кого звать на помощь, и что будет дальше.

Сев в машину, Горацио и Келли поехали в госпиталь, куда увезли Эрика.

- Келли, расскажи мне, что произошло, так подробно, как только сумеешь, - на мгновение Горацио оторвал взгляд от дороги и ободряюще улыбнулся своей спутнице.

Оказавшись дома, в Майами, чувствуя поддержку Горацио, Келли немного успокоилась, но ледяной холод, сковавший ее изнутри, не проходил. Тяжело вздохнув, она начала свой рассказ.

- Горацио, ты не поверишь… Я до сих пор вспоминаю все как страшный сон, и, наверное, ты посчитаешь меня сумасшедшей… Но все так и было.

- Я поверю всему, что ты скажешь. Не скрывай ничего, от этого будет зависеть будущее, и твое, и Эрика, - слова, произнесенные негромко, но достаточно убедительно, помогли Келли собраться с мыслями и она, как сумела, прерываясь, с трудом подбирая слова, чтобы обрисовать происшедшее с ними, продолжила свой рассказ.

- …утром Эрик чувствовал себя нормально, был небольшой жар и все. Правда, от еды он отказывался, только пил воду. Мы с ним поехали в аэропорт, провели там несколько часов, посадку задерживали. Потом все было обычно. Взлет, знакомство с командой, принесли обед. Пассажиров было мало, нам разрешили сесть в бизнес-классе. Но, чем дальше оставался Чикаго, тем хуже делалось Эрику. Я не знаю, как объяснить, но очень похоже на отравление. Когда стюардесса объявила, что через сорок минут мы прилетаем, все и началось, - Келли не удержалась, голос вздрогнул и так долго сдерживаемые слезы нашли выход.

Горацио молчал, давая время ей выплакаться - слезы помогут Келли освободиться от опутывающей ее магии и должны принести значительное облегчение. Несколько минут они ехали молча. Наконец, справившись со слезами, Келли продолжила.

- Я думала, что Эрик уснул, но все было намного хуже. Он потерял сознание, и все, что мы ни делали, оказалось бесполезным. Мне разрешили позвонить тебе. Вызвали скорую. Медики, встречавшие самолет, сказали, что он впал в кому. Почему, что все это значит? Горацио, ты сумеешь в этом разобраться? – Келли смотрела на него с надеждой.

- Постараюсь, вернее, обещаю сделать все возможное и невозможное, - машина остановилась около приемного покоя скорой помощи. - Келли, узнай, куда увезли Эрика и обязательно дождись меня. Мне надо сделать один звонок, - Горацио наклонил голову, заглядывая в глаза своей спутнице, ему стоило большого труда сделать это совсем невинное успокаивающее внушение. - Все будет хорошо.

Келли ушла. Теперь предстояло сделать почти невозможное. Уговорить Алекс приехать. Последний их разговор окончился весьма плачевно, она отказывалась общаться с ним, так как считала, что он сдался и принятое им решение неверно. Только теперь решалась не его судьба, в опасности были Келли и Эрик, люди - единственные в его команде люди, просто молодые женщина и мужчина, такая хорошая пара. Тем более что Эрик был «крестником» Алекс, он много лет носил ее охранное заклинание.

Телефон не отвечал, гудки уходили в пустоту. Горацио уже решил, что все бесполезно и Алекс не ответит, когда в трубке раздалось далекое «алло».

- Алекс, не бросай трубку!

Небольшая пауза.

- Я просила тебя мне не звонить, пока не переменишь решение, а я знаю, все осталось по-прежнему и ты…

- Алекс, - перебил ее Горацио, - дело не во мне, нужна твоя помощь.

- А ты не можешь помочь, - она явно насмехалась.

- Мне не до шуток. Келли и Эрик, ты им нужна, в этой ситуации моя помощь, как лейтенанта Кейна, бесполезна. Алекс, тут поработала Тьма - в этой ситуации я не помощник.

Молчание в трубке затянулось, раздавались щелчки, шорохи…

- В чем дело, Горацио? Ты не преувеличиваешь?

- Эрик в коме, душа Келли выпита. Я преувеличиваю? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, с этим не шутят.

Алекс ахнула.

- Сразу сказать не мог? Любишь дипломатию разводить. Где вы? Я приеду в город через полчаса.

- Военный госпиталь.

- Почему? Это еще зачем? - неподдельное волнение звучало в голосе Алекс.

- Медики думают, что это инфекция, боятся, что это может быть опасно.

- Ждите, я скоро буду.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Горацио вздохнул с облегчением. Алекс сумеет прочитать все наложенные заклятья. По крайней мере, Келли она поможет, уберет пустоту и холод, заменившие ей душу. Если не сможет справиться сразу, то скажет, что делать и как избавиться от остаточной магии.

Зайдя в вестибюль госпиталя, Горацио столкнулся с Келли, шедшей ему навстречу.

- Келли, что там? Где Эрик?

- Ему делают томографию, - Келли до сих пор дрожала, стараясь поплотнее застегнуть куртку. - Просили подождать минут двадцать.

- Ты как себя чувствуешь, у тебя что-нибудь болит? - Горацио наклонил голову, сведя брови к переносице. - Дай мне твои руки.

Келли посмотрела на него, задумалась, пытаясь понять, что она чувствует, и покорно вложила свои ладони в руки Горацио.

- У меня ничего не болит, только холодно и внутри какая-то пустота, словно из меня все жизненные силы выпили.

Горацио насторожился. Келли очень точно охарактеризовала свое состояние, словно знала, что с ней сделали. А руки были ледяные, и, если бы она не стояла рядом и не разговаривала, то Горацио решил бы, что держит руки трупа.

- Знаешь, Келли, скоро приедет Алекс. Она врач. Она сумеет помочь тебе. Она разберется, что происходит с Эриком.

Впервые с момента их встречи Келли выдавила из себя что-то похожее на улыбку.

- Я очень рада, давно ее не видела, - не успела она закончить фразу, как в холле появилась Алекс, словно материализовалась из воздуха.

- Вот вы где? - она подошла, холодно, едва заметно кивнула Горацио - тот только вздохнул - и искренне, со всей теплотой обняла Келли.

- Детка, что с тобой? Ты на себя не похожа, - Алекс ласково убрала волосы с лица Келли. - Ты совсем расклеилась, нельзя так, милая, - она осторожно гладила Келли по голове. – Ну, а это совсем ни к чему.

Плечи Келли вздрагивали, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Алекс, она расплакалась.

Горацио и Алекс переглянулись. Алекс покачала головой, показывая, что ей не нравится происходящее с Келли. Не отпуская ее от себя, она велела Горацио идти наверх и ждать их у Эрика. Его к этому времени уже должны были привезти в палату.

- Пойдем, дорогая, - Алекс поддерживая свою подругу за талию, завела ее в туалет. – Приведи-ка себя в порядок, умойся. Ты ужасно выглядишь, - Алекс пыталась как-то расшевелить Келли.

- Мне все равно, - всхлипнула Келли, но все же глянула на себя в зеркало. - Какая разница, на кого я похожа…

- Келли, мне тебя как маленькую умыть? Или ты все же попробуешь взять себя в руки?

Келли нехотя набрала в ладони воды и стала умываться. Она не видела, как Алекс что-то прошептала и, протянув руку, легонько коснулась воды льющейся из крана. «Живая» вода оказала благотворное влияние на Келли. Ее щеки слегка порозовели, в глазах появился блеск.

- Вот какая ты молодец, теперь можно и к твоему любимому идти, - Алекс улыбалась.

Эрик лежал в отдельной палате, окруженный различными аппаратами. Регулятор сердечного ритма, искусственные легкие и другие, такие же сложные и необходимые для поддержания жизни. Алекс обладала недюжинной Силой, и всегда опасалась своего влияния на тонкую технику. Одно дело - морг, там любой сбой не нес никаких последствий, а здесь ей приходилось контролировать себя и быть как можно осторожней. Задача была в том, чтобы определить, что с Эриком, и одновременно не мешать работе аппаратуры. Высокие технологии и магия не очень хорошо дружили.

Келли и Алекс подошли к палате Эрика и переглянулись - было полное ощущение возврата в прошлое. Похожая палата, похожая медицинская аппаратура и Эрик, лежащий без сознания.

- Нет, - еле слышно прошептала Келли. – Пожалуйста, не надо, только не это…

- Тише, милая, он жив, и с ним все будет нормально, - Алекс, стоя в дверях, слышала ритм его сердца, ощущала дыхание.

Все его органы были в норме, но Алекс удивило, как приборы не сбоят - Темная аура, окружавшая Эрика, была почти непрозрачной, он был накачан магией по самые уши, Темной, липкой и противной. Ей стало понятно, что пробиться к нему без усилий не получится. А вся эта медицинская техника была пустым местом, ее показания абсолютно не совпадали с внутренним состоянием молодого человека.

- Келли, - Алекс улыбнулась и попросила, глядя прямо в глаза. – Подожди, пожалуйста, в коридоре, а сюда пусть зайдет Горацио.

- Хорошо, - Келли послушно вышла. Алекс не хотелось заставлять ее что-то делать, но иначе ее просто не удалось бы выставить из палаты. А им с Горацио надо поговорить наедине. Все, что Алекс видела, ей не нравилось, очень не нравилось.

- Ну что, ты сумела что-нибудь понять? - приняв свою любимую позу, Горацио пытался скрыть волнение, хотя перед Алекс это было бесполезно. Она читала его, как раскрытую книгу. В ответ доктор Вудс только покачала головой.

- Подойди ко мне и дай руку, я хочу, чтобы ты сам увидел.

Соприкоснувшись с рукой Алекс, Горацио почувствовал легкое покалывание, поднимавшееся от запястья выше по руке, к плечу - и вдруг у него в глазах потемнело. На мгновение он зажмурился, а открыв глаза, увидел то, что увидела Алекс. Нескольких секунд Горацио хватило, чтобы внутренним зрением рассмотреть, что лежит на больничной койке. Человеческое тело с трудом просматривалось среди бесконечных переплетений темных, колышущихся нитей, словно гигантский паук сплел паутину и по возможности тщательно запутал в нее тело Эрика.

- Горацио, ты понимаешь, что все эти приборы, лекарства, принудительное дыхание бесполезны. Эрика надо забирать отсюда. Медицина здесь не поможет…

Алекс не успела закончить фразу, как в дверь постучали, и вошел молодой врач, на лице которого было написано неподдельное изумление.

- Вы родственники больного?

Горацио молча показал значок полицейского.

- А, тогда понятно. Это анализ крови, - врач протянул листок Алекс. - Вы ведь медик? Посмотрите, я такого никогда не видел. В крови есть какие-то антитела, но они не поддаются определению, и главное, в остывающей крови погибают, а затем исчезают. Фантастика.

Алекс рассматривала анализ. Все было в порядке, составляющие крови были в норме, но приглядевшись к неопознанному элементу, она ужаснулась. Ну не говорить же врачу, что ей знакомы антитела, и она знает, к чему ведет их присутствие.

- Молодой человек, вы делали гистологию тканей? Если нет, сделайте, пожалуйста, для меня.

- Хорошо, - врач, словно по команде, повернулся и вышел.

- Алекс, что все это значит?

- Ничего хорошего, Эрика нужно как можно быстрее забирать из госпиталя. Хотя бесполезно, все уже свершилось, – Алекс с нескрываемой болью смотрела на Горацио. - Ты знаешь, где сейчас Меган? Скоро она нам понадобится.

- Меган? - удивление Горацио был столь велико, что он застыл на месте, пытаясь осознать сказанное.

- Да, Горацио, нам нужен Учитель. А тебе стоит подумать, как ты все это объяснишь Эрику. Ты же помнишь Рэчел? Помнишь, что она сделала после того, как узнала, что с ней произошло?

- Я не могу в это поверить. Как… - Горацио не договорил и подошел к Эрику. - У него нет никаких ран, кроме вот этой. Разве она похожа? Алекс, взгляни.

- Человеческий укус, обычного нормального человека, такие часто остаются после любовных игр. Действительно, на теле нет повреждений. Не понимаю…

- И какие наши дальнейшие действия? Ты поможешь? - Кейн с надеждой посмотрел на свою бывшую коллегу.

- Не тебе, Эрику, - отрезала Алекс. - Вызывай машину, ищи Триппа, повезем Эрика на болота к Светлому озеру. Там будет лучше ему и мне. Да и для Меган болота привычнее, нежели город. Вы займитесь Эриком, а я дождусь результатов анализа и пообщаюсь с Келли. Надо привести ее в норму обычным человеческим участием и заботой.

- И как ты это будешь делать?

- Просто. Дома у меня тихо. Заберу Келли к себе, накормлю, напою, заставлю принять ванну, а потом спать. Долго и много. Сон восстановит силы, она проспит в ее состоянии суток двое. Все, хватит трепать языками. Надо действовать. Не знаю, кто заварил всю эту кашу, но неприятностей нам это доставит море.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Машина скорой помощи проехала так далеко вглубь болот, как только сумела. Затем они немного подождали, и к ним почти бесшумно подъехал небольшой аэро-катер, управляемый черным как смоль и почти обнаженным негром. Дальнейший путь вел через непроходимые болота по дикой территории.

Чем дальше они ехали, тем чище делался воздух, становилось легче дышать, хотелось выпрямиться, расправить плечи и не думать ни о чем плохом. В этих заповедных местах никогда не промышляли Темные. Просто давным-давно, по какому-то соглашению эта территория отошла Свету.

Окружавшая их природа была сказочно красива своей первозданностью. Катер, как стрела, летел над мангровым болотом, оставляя за собой легкую рябь воды. Путешественников провожали кипарисы, низко склоненные над каналом ивы, золотая слива в узких местах цеплялась за одежду, можно было рассмотреть мексиканские фикусы, а на сухих территориях росла меч-трава высотой почти в человеческий рост. Все это дикое великолепие успокаивало и давало надежду на лучшее.

Наконец, среди болота появился небольшой остров. С трех сторон его окружали непроходимые топи, а четвертая была настоящим озером с удивительно чистой, но непрозрачной водой. Несколько пеликанов плавали по почти зеркальной поверхности Светлого озера. По краю острова росли мангровые деревья с воздушными корнями, охраняя от посторонних взглядов небольшую хижину, построенную на сваях. Обитатели этого жилища предусмотрели возможность наводнений.

Внутри избушка имела весьма необычный вид. Любой, кто хоть раз думал о колдовстве и всем, что ним связано, сразу сказал бы, что эта хижина - прибежище злой колдуньи. Вдоль стены была устроена лежанка, покрытая душистой высушенной травой, расшитая индейская ткань служила покрывалом. В углу - небольшой очаг с разномастными чугунками. Стол, уставленный свечами разного цвета и размеров. Под потолком скалился на вошедших череп какого-то животного. По стенам развешаны пучки сушеных растений и разная колдовская утварь. Но, несмотря на все это, в хижине было удивительно уютно, приятно пахло травой, благовониями и немного болотом.

Мужчины уложили Эрика на лежанку. По совету Алекс с него сняли всю одежду, оставив обнаженным, чтобы тело полностью могло дышать. Они сделали все как надо. Теперь оставалось только ждать. Заклятье оцепенения, наложенное на Эрика, потихоньку таяло, чистый, напоенный светлой Силой воздух волшебного озера способствовал освобождению души и плоти, но процесс был медленный, времени нужно было много.

По-прежнему никто не мог понять, как яд нечеловека попал Эрику в кровь. Носителем этого отравляющего и вызывающего изменения в человеческой крови и теле вещества было только одно существо, зверь, по чьей-то злой воле обученный обращаться в человека. И только при укусе голодного оборотня вместе со слюной яд попадал к человеку. На теле Эрика была одна-единственная рана - человеческий укус. Нечеловек оставил бы другой след, легко отличимый. Но, что бы там ни было, все медицинские анализы и состояние пострадавшего показывали, что превращения начались, и не нужна была никакая магия, чтобы предвидеть последствия.

Горацио и Трипп молча стояли, глядя на лежащего Эрика. Тот совсем не был похож на больного. Казалось, что он крепко спит, но спящий человек расслаблен, а тело Эрика было напряжено до такой степени, что казалось каменным. Это была еще одна странность - кто-то из Темных побеспокоился, и заклинание оцепенения не давало телу возможности двигаться. Обычно процесс перерождения похож на наркотическую ломку и представляет собой страшное зрелище, непроизвольные конвульсии перекручивают тело, ломают, заставляя принимать самые невероятнее позы, и больного приходится связывать, чтобы он не повредил себе что-нибудь. Эрик же лежал неподвижно, лишь изредка можно было видеть, как мускулы сокращаются, и под кожей словно пробегают волны. Вот только была ли это забота или кто-то хотел, чтобы перерождение произошло незаметно?

Мужчины вышли из хижины. Двоим здесь делать было нечего. Для полного перерождения необходимо не менее трех суток, но с Эриком все происходило гораздо быстрее, оставлять его одного было нельзя. Поэтому Трипп остался охранять Эрика и ждать Меган. Они привезли с собой магический призывный маячок и установили его на крыше домика.

Меган прошла этот путь давно и по собственной воле, так и не сумев пережить смерть мужа. Кто, как не она, мог научить Эрика всему необходимому - управлять своим телом в новой ипостаси, управлять желаниями, научить всему тому, что теперь будет частью его жизни? Вернее, научить-то было не очень сложно. А вот как ему объяснить сущность происходящих с ним перемен… Как заставить в это поверить… Как объяснить, что мир, в котором он живет, имеет вторую сторону и все, что люди считают сказками, существует на самом деле? Что все эти мистические существа живут, а зачастую и работают рядом с тобой. Сумеет ли он принять все то, что ему приготовила судьба? Многие, даже казавшиеся сильными люди не смогли смириться с изменениями и находили выход в смерти. Этого Горацио боялся больше всего. Три года назад он потерял жену, из-за того, что ее захотели забрать Темные, а теперь и Эрик, брат Марисоль, вступал во Тьму. Каким он будет, когда очнется? Как поведет себя? На эти вопросы мог дать ответ только сам Эрик. Так что приходилось ждать и надеяться, что есть на земле что-то, что сумеет удержать его от трагического решения, и он сумеет начать новую жизнь в разных обликах. И самое главное, чтобы он сумел удержаться и не соскользнуть во Тьму целиком, не превратиться в Зверя, страшного убийцу.

Обменявшись несколькими фразами с Фрэнком, Горацио уехал. Нужно было еще раз поговорить с Алекс, да и состояние Келли вызывало множество вопросов. Самым главным было - зачем? Кому и для чего потребовалась ее душа? Вариантов ответа было немного, но степень их опасности и непредсказуемости разнилась в порядок.

Над болотами и городом сгущалась темнота, ночь вступала в свои права. Луна шла на убыль, но ее света было достаточно, чтобы видеть дорогу и одинокую хижину, затерявшуюся среди непроходимых болот.

Трое суток Келли проспала, лишь изредка просыпаясь, чтобы поесть. Оставшись у Алекс, она вела себя, словно маленький зверек, который наконец нашел уютную норку и спрятался там. Келли давно не ощущала себя в такой полной и абсолютной безопасности. Дом, семейный очаг несет в себе большой магический заряд. И, переступив порог, ты попадаешь под его защиту. Недаром никто из Темных не мог переступить порог такого дома без приглашения, а решившись на это, терял почти всю магическую Силу.

Муж Алекс, как и ее дети, были простыми людьми. Дети ничего не знали о способностях матери, а муж давно смирился с тем, что женат на ведьме, как он ее называл, когда шутил и когда злился. Потому что и сама Алекс не знала точно, носителем какой магии она является. Дочь Светлого мага и колдуньи Вуду, она унаследовала всю жгучую смесь двух абсолютно несовместимых магий, что давало ей огромную Силу и возможности. Выбрав служение Свету, она не забыла то, чему учила ее мать, правда, применять это знание ей приходилось очень редко.

И вот теперь под ее покровительством и в ее доме была Келли. Молодая женщина быстро восстанавливалась, длительный сон и покой делали свое дело. Когда Горацио приехал к Алекс, ему открыла дверь Келли. Заспанная, растрепанная, плохо соображающая, но снова похожая на прежнюю золотоволосую красавицу.

- Горацио, ты к Алекс? Извини меня за мой внешний вид, - она виновато улыбалась. - Я сплю, сплю и никак не могу проснуться. Проходи в дом. Алекс, наверное, в саду. Может, сам найдешь?

- Найду, не волнуйся. Только тебе, наверное, пора просыпаться, а то превратишься в спящую красавицу, - Горацио хитро улыбнулся и пошел к двери, ведущей во внутренний дворик.

- Горацио, - окликнула его Келли. Вопрос он знал заранее. - Горацио, что с Эриком? Я слышала, что его увезли из госпиталя.

Горацио повернулся к Келли и тяжело вздохнул, разведя руками.

- Пока все по-прежнему. Но, думаю, скоро вы увидитесь.

- А сейчас, сегодня я могу пойти к нему? - в глазах Келли было столько надежды…

- Нет, Келли, к сожалению, это невозможно, - качнул головой Горацио. - Через неделю, надеюсь, вы встретитесь.

- Так долго? И вообще, куда вы увезли Эрика? - Келли окончательно проснулась и начала соображать. - Он что, не в городе?

Горацио смотрел на Келли и не знал, что ей сказать, как объяснить. Правдивый ответ она не поймет, решит, что и он, и Алекс сошли с ума - увезти больного человека на болота. Врать ему не хотелось, не любил он этого, но пришлось.

- Эрик в частной клинике. Пожалуйста, Келли, будь терпеливой, пока что его никому нельзя видеть. Так решили врачи.

Келли сникла, но спорить и расспрашивать больше не стала. Она безоговорочно доверяла Горацио. Ждать было мучительно, но его слова давали хоть какую-то надежду.

- Хорошо, я тогда пойду еще посплю.

- Не расстраивайся, вы скоро увидитесь.

- Ладно, - она махнула рукой и скрылась в спальне.

Горацио некоторое время стоял и смотрел ей вслед. В данной ситуации он не мог ничем помочь. Даже если с Эриком все образуется и он сумеет начать новую жизнь, то сколько сложностей и вопросов возникнет в его отношениях с Келли. В неведении она долго оставаться не сможет. И каково ей будет постигать тайны, так тщательно скрываемые от простых смертных? Да, Келли и Эрик - златовласка и серый волк, сказка, воплотившаяся в жизнь…

Эрик, выросший в Латинском квартале, привык к суевериям, проклятиям, заговорам и, скорее всего, в глубине души верил в колдовство. А вот Келли, с ее прагматичным умом, логикой и полным неприятием суеверий будет намного сложней окунуться в зазеркальный мир и поверить в реальность обратной стороны.

Выйдя в сад, Горацио застал Алекс обрезающей подросшую живую изгородь. Зеленое самшитовое ограждение под ловкими руками принимало нужную форму. Даже не оборачиваясь и не глядя на Горацио, Алекс заговорила.

- Новости, как я понимаю, не очень хорошие. Вы все сделали, как я сказала?

- Да. Вчера вечером. Эрик остался с Фрэнком, а я полночи искал Меган.

- Нашел? – Алекс по-прежнему не поворачивалась и не прерывала своего занятия.

- Да. Думаю, она уже там вместе с Трипом.

- Ты думаешь, зачем кому-то потребовалась душа Келли, - наконец, Алекс бросила стрижку кустарника и вплотную подошла к Горацио. Такой разговор требовал уединения и повышенный тон был неуместен.

- Наиболее реальных варианта два - морок или замена, - пожал плечами он.

- Нет, Горацио, морок - это глупость. Хотя… для получения каких-то сведений или пакости сойдет, но это слишком просто. Чтобы душу выпить, нужна Сила, и немалая. Здесь что-то другое.

- Похищение с подменой? – их взгляды встретились. Оба понимали, что это один из самых страшных вариантов.

- Но зачем Темным нужна Келли? - Алекс задумалась. - Для чего? Она же просто человек и вряд ли в своей жизни хоть раз пересекалась с потустронним миром. И для чего нужна обманка?

- Алекс, а ты думаешь, что никто не заметит этого?

- А кто будет вслушиваться? У кого вообще могут появиться такие мысли, если только мы вдвоем и знаем о похищенной душе? - Алекс покачала головой. - Они рассчитали все, даже то, что единственный человек, кто мог что-то заподозрить, теперь устранен.

- Ты говоришь про Эрика, - Горацио хмурился, покусывая губу.

- Да, про него. Но даже если бы он был в норме, обманка легко бы обвела его вокруг пальца. Мысли, пристрастия, вкусы, интересы - все, что называется Келли, присутствует полностью. Внешность «нарисовать» не сложно, а главного, на чем она могла бы попасться легко, можно избежать.

- Постель?

- Угадал, - усмехнулась Алекс. - Тем более, что они еще ни разу не были близки, в этой ситуации легко отказать и держаться на расстоянии. Да и если вдруг что-то будет, понять все равно невозможно. Сравнивать не с чем.

- А ты в этом уверена? Мне казалось, что между ними уже давно есть связь, - поднял брови Горацио.

- Вам, мужчинам, всегда больше кажется, - фыркнула Алекс. - Думать меньше надо, а больше делать. В этом я уверена. Мы с Келли много говорили, и о любви тоже.

- Знаешь, Алекс, я, пожалуй, попробую почитать «Хроники». Может, в них можно найти какой-то ответ. Ты же видишь, Темные как взбесились. Что творится в городе… Похоже, они что-то замышляют. Или делают все для того, чтобы отвлечь нас. От главного события, того, о чем мы и не догадываемся.

- Попробуй, - с сомнением кивнула Алекс. - Может там что-то и найдешь. А если нет?

- Обращусь к Падшим, они-то наверняка знают обо всех грядущих изменениях, - Горацио прищурился, глядя мимо Алекс.

- Горацио, прежде чем это делать, - Алекс встревожилась не на шутку, - ты поедешь и встретишься с Элиной. Светлая Королева полностью устранилась от дел, но она должна знать все, что произошло за последнее время. И, в конце концов, вам придется выяснить отношения.

Темнота и тишина. Первая мысль, мелькнувшая в воспаленном мозгу – могила. Он умер и его похоронили. Но постепенно стало возвращаться зрение. Взгляд уперся в потолок, вернее, это была крыша, покрытая длинными высушенными стеблями меч-травы. Затем появились запахи: мягкий, нежный - лаванды и терпкий, тягучий - болота. Попытка пошевелиться ни к чему не привела. Тело было неподвижным, ни один мускул не реагировал на приказы мозга, словно мозг принадлежал одному, а тело - другому. Боль. Мышцы, скованные как после многочасовой тренировки, нестерпимо болели. Тишина по-прежнему была абсолютной, он ничего не слышал.

В хижине посветлело, открылась дверь и кто-то вошел. Высокая мощная фигура остановилась у изголовья. Трипп, а это был он, подошел к неподвижно лежащему Эрику. Фрэнк - единственный в команде Горацио бессмертный. Рыцарь-храмовник, еще участвовавший в крестовых походах, проживший множество жизней, испытавший и повидавший немало, с болью смотрел на неподвижного и погруженного в наркотический сон перерождения молодого человека. Скольких он повидал таких, обреченных на неизвестное будущее, и лишь единицы сумели сохранить в себе человеческий разум, жить в двух ипостасях и не погрузиться в бездну Тьмы, не стать зверем.

Коснувшись рукой лба Эрика, Фрэнк понял, что жар начал спадать. Наклонившись ниже, Трипп увидел широко открытые глаза, пристально, с немым вопросом смотрящие на него. Время, отведенное для изменений, подходило к концу. Фрэнк взял со стола глиняную плошку с отваром, приготовленным Алекс, и осторожно поднес ко рту Эрика. Несколько капель попали на язык. Жидкость была горьковатой с вяжущим привкусом. Язык не подчинялся, но глотательный рефлекс сохранился. Пары глотков эликсира хватило, чтобы оказать успокаивающее действие. Сознание снова уплывало, и, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, Эрик увидел лицо, такое знакомое, с грустной улыбкой - лицо друга, которого давно потерял. Видение начало расплываться и вот уже, яркая и четкая, на Эрика смотрела Темная Королева. Красивое, но искаженное злобой, с оскалом вместо улыбки, ненавистное лицо. Губы сидхе шевелились, и он услышал, вернее, осознал слова.

- Это тебе сказочка напоследок, недостижимый, и, увы, неподвластный мне, но такой сладкий мальчик…

Сразу же после этих слов в его мозг тонкой струйкой, холодной, как лед, затекло чье-то украденное воспоминание. Жуткое, страшное, наполненное болью и безнадежностью. Островок на болотах исчез. Время пошло в обратную сторону с бешеной скоростью. Перед глазами Эрика предстал бушующий океан, шторм и небольшая шхуна, не способная сопротивляться стихии.

На лодке, прижавшись друг к другу, сидели люди. Испуганные, уже потерявшие надежду на спасение. Еще час назад все они с надеждой на удачное бегство с «острова свободы», отплыли в сторону Флоридского побережья. Ясная лунная ночь способствовала их мероприятию, но неожиданно все изменилось. Непонятно откуда налетел ветер, набежавшие тучи скрыли луну, холодный ливень обрушился на беглецов. Потерявшая управление лодка болталась, как щепка, брошенная в бурный ручей. Волны перехлестывали через борт, норовя смыть кого-нибудь из пассажиров. Еще немного, еще один удар - и лодка расколется на части. Беспрестанно вспыхивающие молнии освещали мертвенно-бледные лица обезумевших от страха, отчаявшихся людей. Среди них была молодая женщина, держащая на руках новорожденного ребенка. Она, как могла, старалась закрыть от дождя и соленых океанских брызг маленького мальчика, которому едва исполнился месяц. Малыш уже не плакал, закрытые глаза и судорожные вздохи ребенка ввергали женщину в ужас. Мокрые спутанные волосы, сумасшедший взгляд, слезы, перемешанные с дождем и морской водой. Отчаянье, неприкрытое и безумное, заставляло ее неистово молиться, взывая к всемогущему, но все ее усердие было напрасно. Шторм только усиливался, а волны норовили опрокинуть лодку.

Очередной удар прервал ее молитву, и неожиданно ей, истинной католичке, в голову пришла страшная и безумная мысль. Женщина вспомнила Кубу, маленький поселок, в котором она жила, будучи подростком, и странную соседку, которую все называли колдуньей. Воспоминания были такие яркие и близкие, такие реальные – ведьма стоит на коленях, откинув голову назад, сцепив пальцы перед собой, по ее лицу текут дождевые капли, губы произносят непонятные слова на нереальном текучем языке. Проходят минуты - и ливень, не прекращавшийся неделю и заливавший их поселок, кончается.

Женщина взглянула на своего ребенка - он уже не шевелился, широко открытые глаза смотрели в небо. Вскрикнув, мать наклонилась к груди мальчика. Его сердечко еще билось, но еле-еле. И тогда, позабыв все, чему учили ревностную прихожанку католического храма, она подняла лицо вверх, закрыла глаза и стала нараспев произносить слова. Плавные, тягучие, они сами по себе всплывали в ее памяти и срывались с языка, уносимые вдаль штормовым ветром. Неожиданно очень ярко вспыхнула молния, глаза открылись сами собой. На черно-сером клубящемся небе четко прорисовалось очень красивое женское лицо.

- Достаточно, я, Темная Королева, могу тебе помочь. Но мы должны заключить сделку, - слова проникали сразу в мозг, лишали воли и подчиняли себе.

- Какую сделку? - в тот момент молодая мать была готова на все, лишь бы спасти своих детей и мужа. Она настолько была испугана и измучена, что не удивилась такому странному явлению.

- Маленькую сделку, - лицо красавицы приблизилось так, что можно было ощутить исходящий от нее холод. - Твой мальчик почти мертв, еще минута - и все будет кончено. Моя цена: душа этого ребенка, взамен на жизнь всех остальных.

- Я не могу, - женщина смотрела на малыша. Он уже не дышал, а она уже не осознавала, что делает.

- Какая ты глупая. Все останутся живы и он тоже, но через тридцать лет, три года и три дня я заберу его, - Королева коснулась пальцем мальчика, он вздохнул и заплакал. – Ну? Решай! Или я получаю его, или вы все сгинете на дне океана, - она убрала руку и на лодку обрушилась огромная волна, накрыв с головой сидящих в ней людей.

- Хорошо, - согласилась отчаявшаяся мать.

Женщина ласково провела пальцем по голове ребенка, серебристые искры рассыпались по его телу. Малыш зашевелился и сердито заплакал.

- Пока, мой сладкий, - Королева растворилась в воздухе.

Прошло совсем немного времени - и шторм начал стихать, дождь прекратился. Тучи, скрывавшие луну, разбежались, и люди, уже отчаявшиеся выжить, увидели впереди береговую линию Флориды.

Женщина с ребенком сидела неподвижно все оставшееся время, крепко прижимая сына к себе. Она не могла поверить в случившееся. Правда или ее воспаленное воображение, но все были живы, а ее мальчик, успокоившись, крепко спал у нее на руках. В тот момент она еще не совсем понимала, что совершила, но внутренним чутьем осознавала, что необходимо защитить, охранить ее малыша от темного будущего.

В голове Эрика словно закрылась на время приоткрытая дверка, и, прежде чем он снова погрузился в темноту, в блаженное состояние забвения, он увидел знакомое лицо темнокожей женщины, одетой в странные одежды, ее добрые глаза и руки, снимающие с него тяжелые, сдавливающие его тело путы. В его мозгу перемешались два видения, одно из его далекого детства, другое - сегодняшнее. Одна и та же колдунья налагала на него охранное заклятье и помогала выпутаться из заклятья оцепенения.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Возвращение в реальный мир было резким и быстрым. Эрик сел на своем ложе, не понимая, где он и что происходит. Состояние его было странным. Голова тяжелая, тело покалывает маленькими иголочками, словно по мышцам пробегает электрический ток. Но он ощущал, как с каждой секундой мышцы наливаются силой, зрение и слух обостряются, он уже различал малейшие шорохи и запахи. Все его существо требовало движения, Эрик испытывал чувство беспричинного восторга, какой-то непонятной радости. Встав на ноги, он вышел из хижины и огляделся вокруг. Совсем недалеко, на берегу озера, неподвижно сидел Горацио. Казалось, он чего-то ждет. Эрик, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами, пошел к нему, и, подойдя ближе, окликнул.

- Эйч!

Как бы странно это не звучало, слишком много нехороших совпадений было в последнее время. Именно в пятницу, тринадцатого, закончился процесс перестройки организма Эрика. Трое посвященных стояли на берегу Светлого озера. Горацио, Алекс и Фрэнк. Ждать осталось совсем недолго.

- Горацио, мы с Триппом уезжаем, - Алекс с грустью посмотрела на своего друга, понимая, что придется оставить его один на один с неизвестностью. - Ты знаешь, мы не имеем права быть здесь. Все в твоих руках, разговор с новообращенным, посвящение его в таинства разрешены только тебе. Ты имеешь право на защиту, - она сощурила глаза. - Так, ты опять играешь в благородство? Горацио, почему ты без оружия?

- Алекс, успокойся. В крайнем случае, вот это утихомирит его, - Горацио держал в руках изящный, весь покрытый магическими знаками, серебряный кинжал.

- Твоя Сила и его Сила сейчас несоизмеримы, - Алекс не могла не злиться. - Если через полчаса из хижины выйдет зверь, твоя серебряная игрушка не поможет!

- В любом случае я не хочу его убивать. Не могу, - в глазах Горацио стыла тоска. - Не буду.

- Горацио, пойми, твои надежды беспочвенны, - Алекс указала рукой на хижину. - Там не Эрик, там неизвестно кто. Мы не знаем, что с ним сделали, не знаем, как яд попал ему в кровь, не знаем, какое было наложено заклинание. Но там… Там уже не человек. В прямом смысле слова, пойми это. Нужно быть готовым к худшему…- она махнула рукой, видя, что Горацио ее не слушает. - Фрэнк, время поджимает.

- Счастливого пути, - Горацио улыбнулся. - Но я все равно буду надеяться на лучшее. Пусть не Эрик. Не такой, каким он был. Но человек. И с человеческой душой, - и, словно ставя точку, твердо и уверенно закончил. – Я так хочу, и так будет!

Горацио остался один. Неторопливо опустился на траву и приготовился ждать. Когда ждешь, время тянется очень медленно. Секунды плавно перетекают в минуты, превращая минуты в бесконечность.

Закатное солнце ласкало своими нежаркими лучами, легкий ветерок шевелил листья окружающих кустов, небольшие волны медленно накатывали на глинистый берег. Тишина, первозданная тишина окружала Горацио, хижину и маленький клочок суши посреди бескрайних топей. Из воды медленно вылез на берег огромный аллигатор, приоткрыв глаза, рептилия посмотрела на человека и снова сомкнула веки, словно говорила - я здесь, я все вижу.

Горацио коснулся рукой влажной кожи животного.

- Джон, ты пришел помочь. Надеюсь, помощь не потребуется, - крокодил не прореагировал, казалось, он уснул. – Спасибо за заботу, но я справлюсь сам.

- Эйч!

При звуке этого голоса Горацио подскочил на месте. Он ждал, но все равно его имя прозвучало слишком неожиданно.

- Эйч, что происходит?

Медленно обернувшись, Горацио смотрел на появившегося у него за спиной Эрика. Сердце билось в бешеном ритме. Молодой человек подошел совершенно бесшумно, словно подкрался.

- Эрик, ты… - слов не было, горло перехватило, Горацио, не отрываясь, смотрел на подопечного.

- Эйч, что случилось? - Эрик с недоумением рассматривал окружающую обстановку. - Мы, что, на болотах? Одни? Что за странная хижина? Где моя одежда? - Эрик задавал вопросы один за другим. - Ничего не понимаю, в голове какая-то муть. Эйч, скажи хоть что-нибудь!

Горацио по-прежнему молчал. Внезапно все приготовленные, такие правильные слова и объяснения вылетели из головы. Он не знал, что сказать Эрику. Радость, охватившая его, не давала четко мыслить. Худшие опасения не подтвердились. Человек - такой привычный, немного напуганный Эрик, а не зверь стоял рядом с Горацио. С усилием, но достаточно быстро Горацио взял себя в руки, и, похлопав по траве рядом с собой, попросил.

- Эрик, присаживайся, разговор у нас предстоит тяжелый и долгий.

Эрик послушно подошел ближе и сел, неожиданно улыбнувшись. Он никогда не видел Горацио таким. Растерянным и почему-то очень счастливым.

- Я только понять не могу, как я из самолета попал сюда? Совершенно ничего не помню.

Горацио еще немного помолчал, и начал свой рассказ. Начал он издалека, и постепенно, стараясь сглаживать углы, не вдаваясь особенно в подробности, вел свое повествование, объясняя двойственность окружающего мира. Существование Света и Тьмы, смертных и бессмертных, людей и монстров. Об изменениях человеческой сущности, обращении и перерождении. О магах и феях, вампирах и оборотнях. Обо всем, что обыкновенный человек считает выдумкой, сказкой и просто странными совпадениями. Приводил примеры из их же работы, называя дела, в которых были замешаны потусторонние силы. Чем дальше он говорил, тем мрачнее становилось лицо Эрика, тем напряженней делалось его тело. Губы сжались, глаза прищурились, пальцы сжимались в кулаки, сминая траву и выжимая из нее сок. Неожиданно Эрик прервал его. Вопрос был задан в лоб и, главное, по существу.

- Что с Келли? Она в порядке? – Эрик смотрел в глаза Горацио. Казалось, что все сказанное не волнует его, кроме самого главного - Келли. - Что с ней?

- Сейчас все нормально, она пока живет у Алекс. Эрик, почему ты спросил о ней? – брови Горацио сдвинулись домиком, голос звучал мягко.

- Почему? Потому что она мне дороже всего на этом, именно на этом свете. А пока мы были в Чикаго, кое-что произошло, – Эрик задумался, нахмурил брови, мысленно возвращаясь в прошлое. - И, значит, это был не сон.

- Что произошло, расскажи, - Горацио взял Эрика за руку. Несмотря на то, что Эрик сидел на голой земле полностью обнаженным, рука была теплая, обычная человеческая рука.

- Много необычного и неприятного, а главное, что я хорошо помню, это сон, - Эрик как можно подробнее рассказал о своих видениях, о подземелье, сидхе, о странном напитке и, главное, о Келли и об угрозах Темной Королевы. Видение распятой Келли по-прежнему преследовало его.

- Что ты еще помнишь? – Горацио был очень сосредоточен. - Это очень важно.

- Чикаго, дождь, кладбище, какие-то тени… Стена, то она есть, то ее нет, этот федерал… Нет, не могу, словно в голове кто-то побывал, - Эрик потер виски, - стоит только начать вспоминать… Так больно! Нет, не могу, - он сидел, тупо уставившись в одну точку, медленно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. - Зачем, Горацио, зачем все это? Почему? Почему Келли, почему я, что им надо? - неожиданно Эрик вскочил на ноги. - Я не верю, не хочу, не могу! Все, что ты говорил – неправда! – неожиданно вспышка гнева и неприятия сошла на нет. Эрик криво усмехнулся. - Я, я теперь оборотень? – он засмеялся, невесело, смех сквозь слезы. - И что дальше? Нет, этого просто не может быть…

- Эрик, пожалуйста, успокойся, - Горацио старался говорить как можно мягче. – Сядь, все не так страшно, как кажется. Я хочу кое-что проверить. Дай мне руку.

Горацио достал из кармана брюк связку ключей. Брелок, на котором они висели, был в виде миниатюрного ножичка, с достаточно острым лезвием. Одно резкое движение - и руку Эрика рассекла небольшая, но глубокая рана.

- Черт, больно же! - Эрик дернулся, глядя, как на траву падают капли крови.

- Теперь смотри на рану, и мысленно прикажи ей затянуться, - голос Горацио был странно напряжен. - Попробуй ее заживить. Давай!

Горацио внимательно смотрел в глаза Эрика и то, чего он опасался, случилось. Эрик сосредоточился и на доли секунды его шоколадные глаза сверкнули зеленым огнем, зрачки стали вертикальными, кошачьими - всего мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы кровь остановилась, а ранка затянулась тонкой пленкой. Вспышка энергии была такой силы, что Горацио отшатнулся. Точки было расставлены. Эрика больше не было, рядом с Горацио сидел оборотень, вдобавок наделенный Силой.

Просто сопоставив факты из рассказа Эрика, Горацио понял, что напиток, который ему дала выпить Темная Королева, скорее всего, был «переходным зельем», дающим Эрику возможность жить в двух измерениях - на земле и в потустороннем мире, а эта возможность сама по себе несет заряд энергии. В довершение ко всему на Эрике была метка Тьмы, так как он был обещан Темным еще в самом раннем младенческом возрасте, и, по сути, принадлежал им всю свою жизнь. Мать Эрика, желая скрыть сына, сделать его невидимым для Темных, обратилась к колдунье, и та поставила Охранное заклинание. Колдуньей была Алекс. Это Горацио знал давно, еще при первом знакомстве она представила Эрика, как своего «крестника». Причина до сей поры Горацио была неизвестна, да и сам Эрик про заклинание ничего не знал. Те, кто прятал, надеялись, что ему удастся прожить отмеренные тридцать лет три года и три дня, не разрушив заклинания. Весь образ жизни молодого человека, его легкомысленное поведение были частью заклинания, оно не давало ему возможности любить. Только сильное и настоящее чувство было способно разрушить, разорвать тщательно сплетенную защитную сеть.

Теперь, из рассказа Эрика про «обменную монету», прояснилась причина, по которой его так тщательно прятали, и почему он принадлежал Темным. Жизнь за жизнь. Когда-то тело и душу ребенка обменяли на жизни, по условиям договора он должен был стать верным псом Валери, ее любовником и слугой, способным оборачиваться в злобного пса по ее приказу.

Слуги Темной Королевы выследили Эрика, и в назначенное время она призвала его к себе. Но по какой-то случайности в организм Эрика попал яд нечеловека-оборотня. Когда он предстал перед сидхе, прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы даже она могла почувствовать начавшиеся изменения. Заставляя его выпить зелье, Королева только дала ему Силу. А приличная доза яда, смешанная с колдовским напитком, привела к тому, что Эрик в итоге стал не псом-прислужником, а оборотнем, наделенным Силой.

Горацио потряс головой, пытаясь состыковать все, что теперь знал. Слишком сложная получалась комбинация. Но одно было хорошо - Темной Королеве Эрик теперь был не нужен. Ей служили оборотни-звери, те, кого она сама с помощью колдовства превращала из животных в умных и хитрых тварей, способных принимать человеческий облик и нести зло, беспощадно расправляясь с выбранными Королевой жертвами. Зверь, чей яд попал в кровь Эрика, был из таких прислужников и, если бы Эрик вовремя не попал в надежные руки Алекс, то медицинские процедуры в больнице его попросту убили бы. Но по-прежнему оставалось загадкой, как яд попал в кровь, кто помог выбраться из «Мертвого отеля» Келли и Эрику, и кто наложил на него заклинание оцепенения.

Эрик и Горацио сидели молча. Каждый думал о своем. Эрик с недоумением глядел на руку - рана на глазах исчезала, и скоро остался маленький свежий шрам. Все, что он узнал за последние часы, было так невероятно, что мозг просто отказывался воспринимать полученную информацию.

Сидеть на месте не было сил, он встал, и, не раздумывая, прыгнул в озеро. Холодная, почти ледяная вода остужала разгоряченное тело и голову. Эрик не обратил внимания на аллигатора, который, словно охранник, плавал рядом с ним до тех пор, пока он не вышел на берег. Ледяная ванна привела его в чувство, но смириться с тем, что произошло, у него не получалось. Оборотень. Разве можно принять с легкостью такое, как эта вдруг появившаяся возможность оборачиваться в зверя? Ничего более ненормального и фантастического с ним не случалось. Но он должен был признаться себе, что где-то в глубине души верил во все это, слишком часто у него дома, да и среди соседей, велись разговоры о чупакабре, об индейцах-оборотнях, о колдовстве Вуду. И они с сестрами в детстве частенько пробовали колдовать, а бабка – знахарка, живущая на соседней улице, могла останавливать кровь, готовила приворотное зелье, наводила, если хорошо заплатят, порчу. Конечно, вот так вплотную столкнуться с потусторонним миром было не очень приятно, но беспокоило его не это. Келли. Что будет с ними? Смогут ли они быть вместе? Узнает ли она о том, что с ним стало? Эти вопросы волновали его больше всего. Ради Келли он готов вынести все и стать кем угодно - лишь бы ей было хорошо, и вся эта Темная сила не задевала ее.

- Эйч, а как все это будет? – Эрик попытался жестами изобразить то ли кувырок, то ли поворот. - Сложно или как?

Горацио не ожидал от Эрика такой реакции. Слишком легко и быстро он смирился. Хотя, скорее всего, тот просто до конца не осознал происшедшее, осознание придет позже, после первого обращения. Но и резкого отрицания не было, того, чего он боялся больше всего. Воспоминания о Рэчел, о ее страхе, о ее боли и страшном решении были слишком яркими, несмотря на прошедшее с тех пор время.

- Эрик, ты все поймешь со временем, всему научишься, а чтобы не делать глупых и бессмысленных поступков, у тебя будет Учитель, - Горацио улыбался. Самое сложное завершилось удачно. Он привычно наклонил голову к плечу и очень серьезно сказал. - Эрик, ведь это правда. Какой бы она горькой не была, надеюсь, ты сумеешь жить с этим, и не совершишь ничего плохого.

- Эйч, ты думаешь, что я превращусь в монстра? - Эрик осмотрел себя, ощупал тело. - Нет, я никак не могу это осознать, что у меня вдруг вырастет шерсть, - он зябко обхватил себя руками за плечи. Горацио заметил в его глазах слезы. - Мне страшно, ничего не понятно, я бы отдал все, ну… почти все… лишь бы вернуться назад в тот проклятый день, когда мы улетели в Чикаго.

- Эрик, все будет хорошо. Все у тебя получится, - Горацио догадался, что Эрик имел в виду, когда говорил «почти все». - И с Келли у вас все будет нормально. Твои возможности не помешают ничему. Просто придется немного поучиться.

Ответом ему был тяжелый вздох, больше похожий на всхлип.

- Эрик?

- Все нормально, я постараюсь, сделаю все что смогу. И кто будет моим учителем?

- Если хочешь, я могу уже сегодня вас познакомить, - в глазах Горацио появился хитрый блеск. - Хотя вы давным-давно знаете друг друга.

- Чем скорее, тем лучше, - мотнул головой Эрик. - Лучше что-то делать, чем думать. Мысли меня убивают.

- Эрик, постарайся так не думать, - с мягким упреком попросил Горацио.

- Не получается, но я обещаю тебе, что постараюсь.

Что бы Горацио не говорил, какие бы слова утешения или надежды не произнес, пока все было бесполезно. Смириться… Эрик смирился, но принять происходящее ему не удавалось.

- Где мой учитель? Пусть идет…

Не успел Эрик закончить фразу, как из мангровых зарослей на поляну вышла удивительно грациозная и красивая, темно-рыжая, даже коричневая, пума. Бесшумно ступая мягкими лапами, она подошла к мужчинам и села рядом.

Эрик с интересом посмотрел на пуму.

- Это она? А как же мы будем говорить? - состояние подвешенности, ощущение нереальности всего происходящего совсем выбило его из колеи. Глупость, детская сказка - это было самым верным определением по его понятиям. Но то, что произошло дальше, стало прямым ответом на все его сомнения и повергло его в шок. Тело пумы вдруг покрылось разноцветными искорками, золотистый ореол окружил животное, и несколько секунд спустя перед ними сидела женщина.

- Меган? - в восклицании Эрика сплелись, наверное, все чувства, что может пережить очень удивленный человек.

- Это я, - Меган улыбнулась, и, встав на ноги, протянула руку Эрику.

Тот отшатнулся, спрятав обе руки за спину, в его глазах легко читался ужас. Слова - это слова, все объяснения, даже быстро зажившая рана, не могли заставить его окончательно поверить в происходящее. Но то, что он увидел, как на его глазах красивое животное вдруг стало женщиной…

- Нет, нет, не верю! Это неправда! – голос Эрика срывался, он медленно начал отступать в сторону густо растущего кустарника. - Нет, нет, нет, - почти неслышно бормотал он, отодвигаясь все дальше и дальше от Горацио и Меган. Повернувшись к ним спиной, Эрик побежал, с легкостью продираясь сквозь колючие кусты, не замечая царапин, не чувствуя боли, и лишь ощутив под ногами воду, остановился. Упал на колени, уткнувшись головой во влажную землю. Его тело сотрясалось от беззвучный рыданий. Три слова, звучащие в голове - «ненормальный, урод, оборотень» - заставляли сжиматься в комок, выворачивали душу наизнанку.

- Не хочу, - простонал Эрик, и, подняв голову, посмотрел на окружающее его болото. Выход был - несколько шагов вперед и все. Болота с легкостью забирают и никогда не возвращают добычу. Поднявшись на ноги, он смотрел на воду, окрашенную заходящим солнцем в красные, кровавые тона. Казалось, она манила его и звала к себе: «Ну же, совсем немного, шагни - и тебе станет легче. Забвение и вечный покой. Иди же…»

Эрик шагнул вперед, ноги по колено погрузились в болотную жижу - и в этот миг что-то произошло. Словно его окатили кипятком. Жар прожег кожу и мышцы до кости, заставил корчиться от нестерпимой боли. И - словно вспышка в перевернутом сознании - светлые волосы, нежная улыбка и наполненные слезами зеленые глаза, с немым упреком взирающие на него: «Что ты делаешь? Прошу, не надо!». Силы было достаточно, чтобы вырваться из цепкой хватки болота. Задыхаясь и трясясь в нервном ознобе, Эрик ничком упал на влажную от вечерней росы траву. Он хотел жить, он не хотел причинять боли никому. Ни Горацио, ни Келли, ни своим родным - никому. Смириться и начать новую жизнь, сделать все возможное и невозможное, превозмочь себя, преодолеть барьер неприятия. Оборотень… Значит - оборотень. Пусть страшно, пусть непривычно, пусть нелогично, но изменить ничего нельзя.

Молодой человек сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, тяжело, превозмогая силу, что тянула его к земле, встал на ноги и пошел обратно.

На поляне его ждали, ждали с нетерпением и надеждой. Поэтому его появление, исцарапанного, вымазанного в болотной жиже, вызвало вздох облегчения. Горацио и Меган переглянулись. Настало время Учителя. Горацио больше не было нужды оставаться на острове, он больше ничем не мог помочь.

- Эрик, я боялся за тебя. И очень рад твоему выбору, - Горацио протянул руку, и Эрик, немного помедлив, крепко сжал горячую ладонь своего старшего друга.

- Эйч, я тоже рад, - они смотрели друг другу в глаза. - Но мне очень, до потери пульса страшно, - почти шепотом сказал Эрик, опуская глаза. - Прости, но я не могу ничего с собой поделать, - а в следующую же секунду, дерзко вскинув голову, продолжил. - Но я не сдамся, я стану тем, кем мне суждено быть. Обещаю!

Горацио, вздохнув, склонил голову и неожиданно улыбнулся своей неповторимой хитрой улыбкой, глядя исподлобья на двух дерзких, решившихся совершить невозможное – быть зверьми, оставаясь людьми.

- Я был в тебе уверен, Эрик, - казалось, Горацио решил загипнотизировать его, настолько четко и раздельно он выговаривал каждое слово, буквально впечатывая их в память Эрика. - Ты не из тех, кто сдается без боя. Надеюсь, я в тебе не ошибся. Ты не заставишь страдать тех, кто тебя любит.

Горацио взглянул на горизонт, привычно побарабанил пальцами по жетону.

- Пора прощаться, - снова улыбнулся он. Что-то неуверенное почудилось Эрику в этой улыбке, как Горацио ни пытался убедить их в обратном. - Пока солнце совсем не село, надо успеть добраться до суши.

- До встречи, - сказала Меган.

- До встречи, - кивнул Горацио.

- Пока, - со вздохом попрощался Эрик.

Катер завелся с пол-оборота и скоро исчез за зарослями.

На островке среди болот остались двое: учитель и ученик. Ночь была их временем. Меган и Эрик смотрели друг на друга, две пары зеленых, горящих глаз в сгущающейся тьме. Затем Меган четко и медленно заговорила.

- Запомни, это самое важное и самое главное. На этом основывается твое человеческое начало. Если преступишь - станешь зверем. Люди и их кровь - запретный плод. Попробуешь один раз - почувствуешь желание. Второй раз – жажду. Третий – голод! И голод превратит тебя в неуправляемого зверя. Светлые получат лицензию на отстрел, – женщина-кошка улыбнулась. - Все остальное - дело техники, опыта и времени. Ты способный ученик, я это знаю. Научишься быстро.

- Ну так начнем, - напряжение и страх исчезли. Эрик ощущал необыкновенную легкость. Просто солнце село, освободив силы, что сдерживали в человеке зверя. Обращение свершилось. Эрик принял свою судьбу.

- Вперед! – кивнула Меган. Рыкнула красавица-пума, и Эрик неожиданно осознал, что точно знает – это был приказ следовать за ней.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Первый рабочий день Келли после десятидневного неожиданного отпуска оказался не просто тяжелым, а неприятным и страшным. Горацио с Келли приехали на место преступления первыми. Сразу, с самого начала, все шло неправильно. Место преступления - детский сад. Четыре мертвых тела, три маленькие девочки и их воспитательница. По словам обнаружившей трупы уборщицы, все четверо оставались ночевать в садике не первый раз. Но этой ночью произошло нечто, что убило всех четверых.

Небольшая спальня, в обычное время очень уютная, была похожа на могильный склеп. На телах погибших не было никаких повреждений. Бледные лица, синие губы и застывшая улыбка, словно в свой последний миг они испытали небывалое наслаждение. Картина была столь жуткой, что Келли первое время была не в состоянии что-либо делать. Руки дрожали, у нее не получалось даже фотографировать. Она видела, как Горацио смотрел на детские тела. Молча, сжав кулаки, так что побелели костяшки пальцев. После приезда Тары, так ничего и не сказав, уехал. Место преступления осмотрели так тщательно, как только можно. Но ничего, никаких следов не нашли, словно преступником было бестелесное существо. Уже в морге Тара сказала, что тела всех четырех полностью обескровлены, но никаких ран на телах, кроме небольших проколов на шее, нет.

Нападение вампиров на детей, наглое, ничем не прикрытое, могло быть только вызовом, насмешкой, они настолько были уверены в своей безнаказанности, что перешли все границы. Это послужило последним толчком для Горацио. Как ни тревожно ему было оставлять город, надо было что-то делать, необходимо было попробовать вернуть Элину. Бороться с вампирами с помощью полицейских средств было бессмысленно. У нее были Сила и возможности. В сложившихся обстоятельствах ее желание ни во что не вмешиваться стало слишком вызывающим. Либо Элина была в полном неведении о том, что случилось за последнюю неделю, либо знала, но у нее была какая-то причина, не позволявшая вернуться в Майами. Обстановка в городе была столь напряженной, что личные разногласия должны отступить в сторону. Иначе Горацио просто не мог думать.

О том, что уезжает, он предупредил Алекс и Триппа, попросив их быть повнимательней. Алекс такую просьбу поняла по-своему. Приехала к Келли и, не обращая внимания на ее протесты, снова забрала ее к себе. Днем ожидать каких-либо действий со стороны вампиров не имело смысла, а ночью Келли была защищена «порогом», ни один вампир не сможет войти в дом без приглашения. Алекс ввела Келли в замешательство, приказав ни под каким предлогом не открывать двери и окна и внимательно смотреть, кто звонит по телефону, прежде чем ответить. Оказавшись снова у Алекс, Келли невольно узнала, что Горацио уезжает. Его отъезд вызывал тревогу, и вообще все окружающие были возбуждены и расстроены, но никто не мог объяснить Келли, что происходит. Горацио и Алекс лишь отводили взгляды, говоря: «Все нормально», - и никто из них так и не сказал, в какой клинике Эрик и когда его можно будет навестить.

Перед самым отъездом Горацио заехал к Алекс. Он хотел убедиться, что у них все в порядке. Тишина и покой в доме немного его успокоили. Они втроем мило побеседовали. Глядя в хмурое лицо Келли, он попытался было ее развеселить, но попытка оказалась неудачной. Пожелав женщинам не грустить, Горацио уехал из города.

Оставив машину на стоянке, Горацио вошел в здание аэропорта. Шум, суета, мельтешение торопящихся людей не отвлекали его. Все это многолюдье было спокойным с его точки зрения: не опоздать на рейс, не потерять багаж, успеть попрощаться – обычные мысли пассажиров международного аэропорта. Он не чувствовал ни темного страха, ни напряжения, ни влажного холода - это была та малость, что со временем, накопив энергию, он мог ощущать в своем нынешнем положении. Это было хорошо. Тьма сюда еще не вернулась.

Наконец, объявили посадку на его рейс. Трансатлантический рейс Майами - Барселона, конечный пункт остров Тенерифе. Полет предстоял длительный. Времени обдумать и подумать у него будет много. Странным и неожиданным было чувство близкой встречи с Элиной, они не виделись несколько лет. Ее неожиданный отъезд разбросал их по разные стороны океана, и они за это время даже ни разу не поговорили толком. Телефон Элины был постоянно недоступен для него.

Место Горацио было около иллюминатора. Глядя на голубое небо и белые облачка, плывущие внизу, он надел наушники и отключился от окружающего мира. Хотелось покоя, переполненный салон самолета был похож на жужжащий улей, а медленная инструментальная музыка успокаивала и не мешала воспоминаниям. Словно отмотав пленку назад в прошлое, Горацио погрузился в события трехлетней давности. Может, Элина и Алекс были правы?

Все началось с простого листа бумаги, заявка от местного клана вампиров была обычной, с печатями и подписями врачей, подтверждающими состояние выбранных людей - все они были неизлечимо больны. Горацио уже хотел поставить свою визу, как его внимание привлекла знакомая фамилия – Делко. А дальше словно снежный ком покатился. Марисоль оказалась сестрой Эрика, Горацио предложил ее кем-нибудь заменить, но кровососы уперлись, им нужна она и все. Пока шло препирательство, он успел познакомиться с девушкой и их отношения переросли просто дружеские. Мари была с характером, успевала вляпаться в неприятные ситуации, но было в ней что-то подкупающее, бездна обаяния и удивительное мужество. Эрик был против их отношений, но Марисоль могла убедить его в чем угодно. Скромная свадьба, счастливые глаза девушки и столько надежд на будущее… Ему было трудно сказать, любил ли он ее той любовью, что пишут с большой буквы, но нежность, желание помочь, постараться сделать ее счастливой были очень сильны и, возможно, у них все бы получилось.

Если бы Горацио знал, что на Марисоль положил глаз князь вампирского клана, все было бы по-другому, но, увы, все окончилось страшно. Немертвые очень хорошо знают - хочешь причинить боль человеку, отними у него близких: детей, родителей, любимого или любимую, заставь его мучиться и переживать - и можешь делать с ним, что хочешь. Роковой выстрел сделал прислужник, простой смертный бандит, а дальше вступили в игру нанятые вампирами чернокнижники и некроманты, да и сами кровососы не теряли времени даром. Выпили душу, затем попытались обратить Марисоль в больнице, но не успели, сумев только заразить. Ни в чем не повинная девушка, лежа на больничной койке, стала испытывать жажду крови, став «никем» - ни человек, ни вампир - нечто среднее. Смерть для нее стала спасением. Но вместо вечного покоя она была обречена на дальнейшие испытания. Тело похитили из морга. Пустой гроб, похороненный на кладбище, до сих пор не давал покоя Горацио. Все попытки отыскать тело Марисоль оказались безуспешными.

Поездка в Бразилию первоначально была мирной, он хотел поговорить, заключить сделку. Но то, что они просили взамен, было просто сверхнаглостью. Всех женщин, с которыми он когда-либо был знаком и близок. И в первую очередь Келли. Вампиры издевались фактически в открытую. Да, наверное, он поступил неправильно, мог бы сдержаться, но не стал. Даже сейчас он без сожаления повторил бы все, что было сделано. Поместье местного мафиози, замешанного в торговле наркотиками и оружием, служившее пристанищем вампирам, Горацио сжег до основания. Не жалея ни Сил, ни ненависти. Погибло много нелюдей - иначе тех, кто там жил, нельзя было назвать.

Наказание за его проступок было жестоким. Вампиры требовали сатисфакции, они были готовы мстить. Совету Светлых с трудом удалось их утихомирить, пообещав предоставить выбор наказания потерпевшей стороне. Требование вампиров было оригинальным. Зная характер Горацио, его честность и порядочность, они не просчитались с наказанием. Он должен был выбрать и решить - отдать ли им на обращение столько людей, сколько они захотят, всего за один месяц, или лишение Силы на три года.

Вот тут-то и разгорелся спор, Светлые хотели, чтобы он выбрал первый вариант, Элина и Алекс доказывали ему, что инициация - достаточно сложный процесс, и, если вампирам удастся, то они сделают себе подобных не более сотни человек. А лишение Горацио Силы могло повлечь за собой гораздо больше жертв, что в итоге и получилось. Но, даже несмотря на это, он считал свой выбор правильным. Ведь любой встречный человек мог стать жертвой, лишиться сына, дочери, матери или отца. И знать, что это случилось с его согласия, было просто невыносимо. Горацио надеялся на поддержку друзей, он не мог предположить, что Элина уедет, не объяснив причину, по сути, разорвав с ним отношения. Что Алекс встанет на сторону подруги. Пройдет чуть больше года - и Горацио останется один на один с городом и всеми его жителями - людьми и нежитью. Майами - город света, столица Светлой Королевы - никогда не нуждался в присутствии коллегии Светлых магов, трое Высших и рыцарь-храмовник прекрасно справлялись с живущими в городе Темными.

Теперь же началось настоящее преследование близких и дорогих ему людей.

Келли. Очень откровенно и бесцеремонно. Столкнули в канал, похитили, угрожали оружием и, в завершение всего, выпили душу. Келли им зачем-то была нужна. Однозначно. И тревога за нее не оставляла Горацио.

Эрик. Он вообще остался жив чудом, ранение в голову чуть не сделало его инвалидом. Эрик… Было какое-то несоответствие в той трагедии. Горацио снял наушники, встал, прошелся по салону, рассматривая пассажиров, вернулся на место, сосредоточился - и вдруг все понял. Палата, где лежал раненый Эрик, слова Алекс – «из него утекает жизнь, осталось совсем немного». Вечер и ночь прошли в ожидании. А на следующее утро Эрик очнулся, хотя по всем правилам должен был умереть. Кто-то вернул его к жизни, кто-то очень сильный, вольный маг, который не подчиняется законам Света. Один из которых гласит: «Не убивать, не давать жизнь». А теперь кто-то вольный и очень могущественный сумел вырвать из лап Темной Королевы Эрика и Келли. Этот кто-то втихую, исподволь помогает Горацио. Неожиданное открытие обрадовало. В настоящее время любая помощь была нелишней. Но кто этот он или она? Этот свободный маг может знать, что грозит Келли. Горацио стал вспоминать всех, кто мог стать его негласным помощником. Но загадка на данный момент не имела решения.

Оставшееся время полета Горацио проспал. Нужно было отдохнуть и иметь свежую голову при встрече с Элиной.

Где-то в глубине души начинало вибрировать, не страх, но какая-то неуверенность не давала покоя. Три года - большой срок. Много воды утекло. Захочет ли Элина с ним встретиться? В Барселоне, пересев на местный рейс, Горацио уже не мог больше ни о чем думать, кроме предстоящего свидания. Сложно прятаться от самого себя. В Майами, на расстоянии тысячи миль, было проще, а встреча лицом к лицу с той, которую любишь - нелегкое дело, если она, любимая, не желает о тебе ничего знать.

В местном аэропорту Горацио взял напрокат машину, ехать на такси пассажиром было просто невозможно, а так - и руки заняты, и голова. Тщательно сверяясь с картой местности, он поехал на север. Вилла, где жила Элина, была расположена почти у самого подножия вулкана. Неприметная узкая асфальтированная дорога привела Горацио к ажурным воротам. Подъезжая к ним, он почувствовал легкое покалывание кожи, сработала защита. Не успел Горацио протянуть руку к домофону, как створки ворот с легким шуршанием разъехались в стороны, словно приглашая его проследовать дальше. Небольшая стоянка у центрального входа в здание была пуста. Парк, окружавший дом, поражал своим великолепием. Даже Горацио, привычный к ярким краскам Флориды, невольно обратил внимание на красоту окружающей природы. Пышное разноцветье притягивало глаз, появилось желание прогуляться по газону, и, опустившись в траву, погрузиться в сладкий сон. Сказывалось влияние магии, которой окружила свое убежище Элина. Тишина и покой, пение птиц и негромкая, едва слышная музыка наполняли окружающий мир. Казалось, что дом пуст. Только открытая дверь и накрытый стол на широкой террасе говорили о присутствии людей.

Горацио остановился, ожидая появления хозяев, и, словно по его желанию, из боковой аллеи через арку из пышно цветущих плетистых роз вышла Элина.

- Горацио, - проговорила она. - Добрый день, я рада тебя видеть.

Горацио повернулся, пристально вглядываясь в лицо подошедшей к нему женщины.

- Здравствуй, как я понял, ты ждала гостей, - почему-то сразу холодно и официально начал он.

Элина подошла так близко, что Горацио мог рассмотреть каждую черточку ее красивого лица. Она почти не изменилась, разве что в глазах была так несвойственная ей тоска.

- Я соскучилась, - слова были столь неожиданны, что Горацио растерялся.

- Но…

- Не сейчас, - она сделала последний шаг, и мягкие теплые губы коснулись его щеки, заставив сердце сменить ритм. - Перелет был долгим, пройдем в дом, тебе стоит принять душ, а затем, - Элина запнулась, - затем мы поговорим.

Она обошла Горацио и пошла к вилле. Высоко поднятая голова, напряженная спина и непривычная одежда. Белый полотняный сарафан открывал плечи и спину, изящно облегая стройную фигуру. Волосы, собранные на затылке, открывали шею, лишь один кудрявый завиток выбивался, словно магнит, притягивая взгляд. Желание догнать ее, обнять, прикоснуться к кажущейся бархатной золотисто-смуглой коже стало нестерпимым. Сколько раз он так смотрел ей вслед, сгорая от желания и умирая от невозможности осуществить его. Она была для него, как солнце - необходима и недосягаема, можно было смотреть, греться в лучах, но дотронуться - ни в коем случае, обожжешься. Сделать хоть шаг вперед было невозможно, каждое движение вызывало боль. Элина словно почувствовала его состояние и обернулась.

- Горацио, идем, у нас слишком мало времени, - спокойный, даже равнодушный тон ее голоса сыграл роль ледяного душа.

- Да, конечно, - привычно запрятав свои чувства так глубоко, насколько хватило сил, он пошел за Элиной к дому.

Холодная вода окончательно привела Горацио в чувство. Душ смыл усталость и освежил. Спустившись из спальни, куда его проводила молоденькая горничная, явно заинтересованная его появлением, он оказался в широком холле.

- Господин, хозяйка ждет вас в библиотеке, - девушка говорила по-английски с акцентом, и бесцеремонно рассматривала его. - Я провожу.

Комната, куда он вошел, была уютной – книжные шкафы, мягкая кожаная мебель. Сервировочный столик с бутылкой «Шардоне», шоколад, фрукты - так называемый дежурный набор для беседы.

Элина успела переодеться: узкая юбка, шелковая белоснежная блузка с глубоким вырезом - теперь она походила на деловую женщину, пришедшую на свидание. И по-прежнему была безумно привлекательна и сексуальна. Копна черных кудрявых волос привычно лежала на спине и плечах. И снова они стояли напротив друг друга, взгляды перекрещивались, как шпаги на дуэли, каждый хотел сделать тот последний шаг, но что-то сдерживало их, не пускало, не давало воли. Элина первой прервала затянувшееся, напряженное, как воздух перед грозой, молчание. Резко повернувшись, она обошла вокруг кресла и оперлась на его спинку, словно пыталась выстроить хоть какую-ту преграду между ними.

- Горацио, - опущенный взгляд и явно чувствующаяся неуверенность в голосе. - Горацио, прости меня.

-За что? - слова сами вырвались, он даже не успел подумать, он ожидал услышать что угодно, только не это.

- За нашу ссору, за то, что бросила тебя, за молчание, за свою глупость и за то, что… - она не договорила, просто посмотрела ему в глаза. - За то, что столько лет мучаю тебя…

Разговор явно уходил не в ту сторону. А Горацио не мог говорить о любви, это было слишком мучительно, а главное, неправильно - он ехал сюда не для этого. Ему все еще казалось, что время не пришло, и у него нет прав на эту женщину. Невидимый барьер, что он выстроил много лет назад, по-прежнему был прочен, хотя разрушить его, стереть черту, которая разделяла его и Элину, хотелось очень, до боли. Он любил ее, он желал ее. Но уже в который раз он заставил себя не думать об этом.

- Как ты узнала о моем приезде?

От этого вопроса Элина дернулась, выпрямилась, сощурилась, и уже спокойно и достаточно сдержанно ответила.

- У меня есть помощник.

- Кто?

- Об этом узнаешь, когда вернешься, вы встретитесь сразу же после твоего приезда в Майами.

- Элина, что за загадки? - Горацио нахмурился, слегка прищурив глаза. - Я не люблю сюрпризы. Он мне знаком?

- Да, - Элина успокоилась и села в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Весь ее вид говорил, что от той немного растерянной женщины, что встретила Горацио в саду, не осталось ничего. Это была прежняя, уверенная в себе женщина.

- Может, он тебе рассказал, что творится в городе? – спросил Горацио с неприкрытым сарказмом.

- Да, я все знаю, - спокойно ответила Элина. - Всю эту заварушку организовали наши друзья-немертвые, последнее время на них работают многие представители Темной стороны.

- Откуда такие сведения? - теперь Горацио не скрывал тревоги, потому что и он, и Алекс подозревали то же.

- Мой помощник сам работает на них.

- На вампиров?! - Горацио был не просто удивлен, а ошеломлен.

- Все в порядке, у нас бы это назвали работой под прикрытием, - Элина улыбнулась. - Ты очень удивишься и разозлишься, но и обрадуешься, когда с ним встретишься.

- Хотелось бы, и побыстрее, - Горацио опустил голову, затем пристально взглянул на Элину. - Что еще тебе известно?

- Наверное, все. То, что произошло Эриком. То, что вампиры готовятся к чему-то очень серьезному. То, что творится в городе - отвлекающий маневр, во Флориду собираются представители всех кланов не только Америки, но и Европы с Азией. Мой друг сказал, что ко всем эти делам привлечены самые отвратительные и темные силы, чернокнижники и некроманты. Майами или его ближний пригород, там что-то должно произойти. Поэтому тебе завтра утром придется возвращаться. И еще. Главная цель вампирской сходки – Келли. Они хотят заполучить ее любой ценой, но постараются сделать так, чтобы все прошло цивилизованно.

- Не понял. Что должно произойти - это известно? И как вампиры могут кого-то получить «цивилизованно», это не в их правилах?

- Что произойдет, с кем произойдет, скоро ты все узнаешь. «Книга Мертвых» готова назвать имя.

- «Книга Мертвых»? Он что, Темный? – вскинул брови Горацио.

- Вольный маг, работающий на вампиров и Темную Королеву.

Горацио задумался. Его подозрения подтвердились, кто-то и в самом деле помогает им, и достаточно долго, еще с тех пор, как только Горацио лишили Силы. Кто он, этот друг и помощник Элины?

- А ты не собираешься вернуться? – спросил он после паузы. Горацио понимал бессмысленность дальнейших расспросов о таинственном помощнике. Если Элина не хочет говорить, то и не скажет.

- Не сейчас, - Элина как-то вся напряглась, губы дрогнули. - Осталось одиннадцать дней.

- До чего? - почему-то Горацио почувствовал холод, по спине пробежали мурашки. - Что случилось? Рэй-младший?

- Как ты догадался? – без удивления спросила Элина.

- Я ничего не знаю, спросил наугад, - его тревога росла с каждой секундой. - Что с ним?

- Он не будет больше магом, через одиннадцать дней завершиться процесс освобождения.

- Почему? – опешил Горацио. - Что случилось, он же должен был стать сильным магом?

Элина горько усмехнулась.

- Да, Темным магом, и очень, очень сильным. Но не будет. Он так решил сам.

- Темным? - Горацио не мог понять этого, с рождения Рэй-младший тянулся к Свету.

- Он попробовал Темную силу, и его призвали. А главное, Темная сторона его отца, ты же знаешь… Рэймонд, в отличие от тебя, мог выбирать, чему служить.

- Все, стоп, хватит недомолвок! – Горацио сжал кулаки, наклонившись вперед и чуть ли не с яростью глядя на женщину. - Теперь ты все мне расскажешь по порядку, все! Все, что скрыла, и зачем?

- Это долгая и невеселая история, - Элина вздохнула, с трудом сдерживая слезы.

- До утра много времени, - Горацио поудобней устроился в кресле, хотел пересесть, прикоснуться к Элине, но раздумал. - Слушаю.

- Мне больно и неприятно вспоминать, поэтому не обижайся, но расскажу без подробностей.

Элина встала, подошла к открытому окну, и, словно рядом с ней никого не было, словно она рассказывала сама себе, заговорила, обращаясь в пространство.

- Все началось с Рэймонда. Он мог выбрать, чему служить, но выбирать не стал. Он работал на оба лагеря. И как это ни грустно, обманывал всех, абсолютно всех. И мы с тобой не были исключением. Когда я это узнала, попыталась поговорить с ним, выяснить что-то, только он закрылся от меня, не желая вступать в контакт. Наркотики… они, знаешь, на всех действуют одинаково. Будь ты хоть трижды сильным магом, они затягивают и не отпускают. Мой переезд в Бразилию не имел смысла, мужа я не видела и не знала, где он, с кем, и что делает. Но однажды, - Элина повернулась к Горацио и, судорожно сцепив пальцы, взглянула ему прямо в глаза. - Однажды я узнала, нет, скорее почувствовала, что Рей-младший изменился. Его поведение меня ужасно беспокоило и как-то ночью, когда он спал, я вторглась в его сознание. Оказывается, мой сын связался с преступной бандой, и они занимались изготовлением и продажей наркотика, - она замолчала.

- Что дальше? - Горацио встал и подошел к Элине. Она снова отвернулась, опираясь на подоконник и опустив глаза. Горацио осторожно накрыл ее сжатый кулак своей ладонью. - Что случилось дальше? - он старался говорить как можно мягче, понимая, что признаваться в таком не очень-то просто.

- Рэя привлекли из-за его способностей, а узнали о них от его отца. Он не специально, просто был под кайфом. И мой мальчик стал заниматься этим ужасным делом. Ты, наверное, слышал о дряни под названием «Поцелуй вампира»? Наркотик, приносящий наслаждение, несказанное, несравнимое ни с чем наслаждение. Привыкания не вызывает. Но назови мне человека, кто, испытав такое, откажется повторить. Слюна вампиров - одно из составляющих этого зелья, - Элина не могла стоять на месте, не могла сидеть, она нервно заметалась по комнате. Сжав виски пальцами, на мгновение замерла, и, вложив в слова всю боль, все отчаянье, продолжила. - Мой сын был с ними, помогал им, торговал наркотиком, а я для него стала пустым местом. Меня он просто игнорировал, словно я не существую, огрызался, если я пыталась что-то сказать. Одно время я думала, что и он подсел на наркотики, - голос дрожал, Элина с трудом сдерживалась.

Хоть и прошло три года, переживания не померкли, она снова вернулась в ту сумасшедшую и страшную ночь. Элине никак не удавалось снова начать говорить. Горацио налил в стакан воды и подал ей, руки дрожали, но она поднесла стакан ко рту и сделала несколько глотков. Обессилев, Элина опустилась на диван и, не поднимая глаз, продолжила.

- Однажды у них что-то не получилось, наркотик превратился в яд. Отравились сотни, несколько человек погибли. Он испугался и вспомнил о маме. Прибежал ко мне поздно ночью, перепуганный и ошарашенный. Его обвинили в том, что во время изготовления наркотика он «разорвал круг». Бедный мальчик, он ничего не знал и не понимал, он думал, что все эти магические штучки - просто шутка, так сказать, оформление, чтобы было страшней и интересней! Ведь занимались смешиванием «Поцелуя вампира» подростки, молодые вампиры и пара недоучившихся чернокнижников, по возрасту недалеко ушедшие от Рэя. Я пыталась его успокоить, как могла. Но он требовал объяснений, и я рискнула…

- Элина, ты рассказала сыну правду? - Горацио спросил это шепотом, сел рядом с женщиной и обнял ее за плечи, она лбом уперлась в его плечо и утвердительно кивнула. - Но зачем, было слишком рано посвящать его в таинства!

- Было уже поздно, он не знал, но делал. Если бы я промолчала, то его дружки в любом случае все бы разъяснили, только более откровенно и грубо, - она вздохнула. - Лучше я, чем они. И все равно для него это был шок. Я боялась, что Рэй сделает что-нибудь с собой, но он просто исчез на двое суток. Где он был и что делал, он так и не рассказал, но его первый вопрос, когда он вернулся, был о том, можно ли избавить его от Силы. Из этих слов я поняла, что он встречался со своими друзьями, и они его тоже посвятили в тайну…

Время шло, а они сидели молча, глядя в противоположные стороны, каждый думал о своем. Можно было подумать, что они абсолютно чужие друг другу - мрачные лица, отрешенные взгляды. Еще немного - и они попросту разойдутся в разные стороны, так и не сказав ни слова. У Горацио зазвонил телефон. Взглянув на дисплей, он сбросил вызов, но звонок нарушил тишину, прервал убийственное молчание.

Не поворачивая головы, не поднимая глаз, он спросил.

- Почему, почему ты не обратилась ко мне? Мы же не чужие. Почему? – в его голосе было столько горечи и боли, обиды. - Почему?

- Я не могла, просто не могла, - Элина обхватила себя руками за плечи, словно отгораживаясь от Горацио. - Не могла, не хотела конкурировать с Марисоль. В тот момент она для тебя была важнее.

- Как ты могла так думать? Я просто не верю… - Горацио покачал головой, стараясь осмыслить услышанное. Встал, отошел к окну. - Ты узнала о Рэе до того, как меня лишили Силы? До моей поездки в Бразилию? Ты надеялась на мою помощь, когда просила выбрать первый вариант наказания?

- Нет, все случилось намного раньше. Когда решался вопрос, какое наказание тебе назначить, я уже приняла решение, что в моей жизни для тебя нет места. Со своими проблемами я должна справиться сама, - Элина решилась поднять глаза и взглянуть на Горацио. Выражение его лица было непроницаемым. - Ранение Марисоль и отравление ядом, который помог сделать мой сын, произошли почти одновременно.

Как ни странно, но Горацио и Элина в одно и то же время оказались в до боли схожих ситуациях, и приняли одинаковые решения. Он хотел сам расправиться с вампирами, она - вернуть сына к жизни. То, что они сделали, казалось им правильным, но сейчас, по прошествии времени, несложно было понять - если бы они не отвергли помощь друг друга, если бы решили действовать сообща, все могло бы пойти по-другому. Гордость, независимость, уязвленное самолюбие очень часто заставляют совершать неисправимые ошибки. Но что сделано - то сделано. Они снова стояли перед выбором.

- Горацио…

- Элина…

В унисон, словно они сговорились, прозвучали голоса. Они больше не хотели ссор, затянувшаяся размолвка и так забрала много сил. И в этот раз их решения были одинаковыми. Горацио подошел к Элине и протянул ей руки, открытыми ладонями вверх, она посмотрела в его глаза и смущенно улыбнулась, ладони женщины легли поверх мужских. Горацио сжал пальцы Элины и слегка потянул ее на себя. Она встала. Оставался последний шаг, и она его сделала. Объятие было очень осторожным, но крепким, оно давало надежду на будущее, оставляя в прошлом все плохое. Неожиданно для них самих было очень уютно и спокойно, и не было желания разойтись. Но разговор не был окончен, поэтому Горацио аккуратно освободился из объятий Элины. Слегка прищурился, улыбнулся, если быть честным до конца, ему совершенно не хотелось выпускать ее из рук, но пришлось. Осознание того, что осталось совсем немного, надо лишь решить самые неотложные вопросы и чудо свершится, они смогут быть вместе, помогло ему отстраниться и задать очень важный вопрос.

- Так кто же был тем помощником, с кем мне придется встретиться в Майами? И как вы нашли друг друга?

Ответом ему был смех Элины.

- Что смешного я сказал? – Горацио не заметил, что сам улыбается в ответ.

- Мы не находили друг друга, просто однажды вечером он появился на моем пороге и предложил помощь. Все подробности узнаешь у него лично, как приедешь, - она стала серьезной. - Ну не могу я сейчас назвать его имени… Он просил, - Элина вовремя опомнилась, и имя таинственного помощника так и осталось неизвестным.

- Еще вопрос, можно? - несмотря на свой интерес, Горацио старался быть спокойным.

- Один можно, - дразнящим тоном сказала Элина.

- Почему здесь, этот остров особенный?

- В какой-то степени да, только в этом месте была возможность «замкнуть круг» вдвоем и направить энергию в нужное русло. Тенерифе - запретная зона для Тьмы. Здесь очень спокойно.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Горацио. - Надеюсь, у тебя и Рея все закончится благополучно, и я вас увижу в Майами.

- Обязательно, - Элина многозначительно улыбнулась. – Непременно встретимся.

В дверь постучали, после короткого ожидания в комнату вошла горничная и, снова стрельнув глазами в сторону Горацио, сказала.

- Ужин готов, где госпожа прикажет подавать?

Элина и Горацио так были увлечены разговором, что не заметили, как за окном стемнело, а в библиотеке горел мягкий свет, и им не хотелось никуда уходить.

- Здесь, можешь подать ужин сюда, - девушка вышла. - Горацио, ты произвел впечатление на мою горничную.

- Ревнуешь? - шутливо поинтересовался он, но в глазах промелькнуло что-то настороженное.

- Нельзя? Ты всегда пользовался успехом у женщин, - Элина запнулась, но хитро прищурилась и закончила фразу, - рыжий дьявол.

Горацио лишь усмехнулся.

Ужин прошел достаточно мирно, они говорили о пустяках, вспоминали веселые моменты из жизни, смеялись, оставив все проблемы на потом. У них было слишком мало времени - вечер короток, впереди была ночь. Но не их, а завтра снова придется расстаться.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

В этот день прямого рейса на Майами не было, пришлось лететь на перекладных. Из Барселоны в Чикаго, два часа ожидания - и «боинг», тяжело взлетев, взял курс на Майами. Сразу же, как только самолет набрал высоту, начались неприятности. Мелкие, незначительные, но отравляющие существование и делающие полет отвратительным. Ссоры пассажиров, дерзость вымотанных стюардесс, непрерывный плач ребенка. Наполненный под завязку самолет, казалось, с трудом продирается сквозь ставший вязким воздух, моторы надсадно ревели, свет в салоне казался тусклым. Горацио был уверен, что среди пассажиров были представители Темных, люди нервничали неспроста. Отвлечься, не обращать внимания на окружающее было трудно. Эти несколько часов полета казались бесконечными. Даже перелет через Атлантику в прошлый раз был намного приятней этого тягучего перемещения в пространстве.

Горацио услышал, как объявили, что через сорок минут самолет приземляется в Майами, и в этот момент что-то произошло. Он погрузился в темноту. И… самолет исчез, а он стоит на узкой улочке, заваленной мусором и нечистотами. Навстречу, почти касаясь домов, едут трое всадников. И что странно - он их видит, а они его - нет. Один из мужчин, надменный, с бледным лицом и холодными, почти прозрачными глазами, показался знакомым. Его голову венчала украшенная драгоценными камнями корона. Прохожие, что случайно оказались рядом с Горацио, почтительно опустили головы. Один из горожан, стоявший почти вплотную к Горацио, одетый в длинный плащ с капюшоном, еле слышно, с нескрываемой злостью прошептал.

- Король, его величество Филипп IV, душегуб и мучитель…

Обстановка изменилась, теперь Горацио шел по сельской дороге, впереди был виден замок, величественный средневековый замок. До него оставалось несколько десятков метров. Высокий крепостной вал, ров, заполненный водой и огромная мрачная башня, каменной громадой возвышающаяся над рекой. Горацио смотрел на ее островерхую крышу, узенькие продолговатые окна, и у него возникло ощущение, что башня - и есть цель его пути. Маленькая боковая дверь была открыта, неподалеку паслись кони - значит те, кого он видел на городской улице, должны быть здесь. Войдя в дверь, Горацио спустился по каменным ступеням из неотесанного камня и оказался в просторном зале. Огромный пылающий камин, в котором горела целая сосна, освещал пространство. Пол, ничем не покрытый, полное отсутствие какой-либо мебели. Рядом с огнем стояли четверо. Мужчины в черных плащах, перевязанных на талии шелковыми кручеными поясами, широкие рукава скрывали руки, капюшоны не давали возможности рассмотреть лица. Но это были другие люди, значит, король и его спутники еще не пришли.

Около одной из стен на куче соломы кто-то лежал, завернутый с головой в старое шерстяное одеяло. Пленник пытался шевелиться, но эти попытки были столь слабы, что понятно было, что он давно уже потерял надежду освободиться.

Раздалось бряцанье железа, наклонившись в дверном проеме, в зал вошел Филипп. Он был один. Холодный, бесстрастный голос.

- Она у вас?

- Да, господин, - все четверо поклонились.

- Покажите, - короткий властный приказ.

Один из присутствующих подошел к лежащему на соломе человеку, и одним рывком, схватив одеяло за концы, развернул - на соломе лежала женщина. Одетая в ярко-алое платье, с распущенными длинными белокурыми волосами, это явно была не простолюдинка. Испуганные светлые глаза, искаженное гримасой страха и отвращения лицо. Кляп не давал ей кричать, но даже в таком виде она была красива.

Король сделал шаг вперед, но резко отпрянул, словно наткнулся на что-то, один из незнакомцев щелкнул пальцами, и сразу же жар камина пропал, повеяло холодом. Это была магическая завеса, значит, по крайней мере, один был колдуном, а король?.. Ужасное понимание заставило Горацио поежиться - вампир, король Филипп Красивый был вампиром, об этом говорили многие легенды, но конкретных подтверждений не было. Это был умный, проживший не один век вампир, сделавший все, чтобы не оставлять следов своего пребывания. Филипп наклонился, выдернул кляп изо рта красавицы, она еле слышно вскрикнула. Ледяные губы вампира коснулись израненного рта женщины, прошло всего лишь мгновение, и ее тело изогнулось дугой, она сладострастно застонала. Слюна вампира – наркотик, вызывающий ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение и лишающий человека воли. Выражение лица пленницы изменилось, нежная улыбка украсила его, глаза распахнулись, сделавшись черными от расширившихся зрачков - в данный момент она была счастлива.

Горацио не мог оторвать взгляда от девушки, она была юна и совсем беззащитна в руках Темных сил, и, что было самым страшным, очень похожа на Келли. Лишь волосы более светлые и длинные, да возраст - ей было не более восемнадцати лет.

- Она готова к ритуалу, сегодня в Тампле, - не терпящий возражений голос прозвучал, как удар кинжалом, Филипп вышел, за ним проследовали еще трое. Оставшийся колдун подошел к девушке, осторожно провел рукой по ее лицу, напряженное тело красавицы расслабилось, глаза закрылись. Колдун погрузил ее в сон, он явно сочувствовал ей. Поправил спутавшиеся волосы и как можно бережней завернул в одеяло.

- Изменить ничего нельзя, ты обречена, - с явным сожалением произнес он глухим голосом. - Только смерть может тебя избавить от предначертанного.

Древняя легенда о нерожденном монстре вспомнилась Горацио, он даже вспомнил, как зовут девушку - Мари де Шарнэ, она должна была стать матерью нового вампира, но умерла от черной оспы. Сразу же после этого началась война между Темными, мрак покрыл землю, а среди людей была столь печально известная столетняя война между Францией и Англией. Ужас сковал Горацио, когда он понял, что готовят вампиры. Спустя почти восемьсот лет все повторяется, только в жертву вампирам теперь была предназначена Келли.

Колдун, сидящий около Мари, встал, повернулся в сторону Горацио, и словно специально скинул капюшон. Теперь не стоило больше гадать, кто он, таинственный помощник Элины. Лицо стоящего напротив человека было очень хорошо знакомо Горацио, скорее всего, это был предок его бывшего и так внезапно и нелепо исчезнувшего друга.

Стало светло, хорошо поставленный голос проговорил.

- Наш самолет приземлился в международном аэропорту Майами…

Горацио закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, он был уверен, что вместе с ним летел кто-то, кто сумел забраться ему в голову и передать это послание, сделать намек о том, что его ждет. Это явно был кто-то Темный, сильный, умеющий не только читать мысли, но и внушать, а при необходимости и заставить подчиниться его воле. Главным были слова «только смерть может избавить тебя от предначертанного». Это был первый раз, когда Горацио пожалел, что не послушался Элину, Сила - вот что ему нужно было сейчас больше всего. Как он может помочь Келли, как противостоять вампирам, если он полностью открыт им? Вампиры, особенно Высшие, а их сейчас полно в городе, с легкостью прочитают его мысли и все, что он соберется предпринять, станет им сразу же известно. Радовало одно - закрыться и не дать им подавить его волю, не поступать по их желанию он мог. Эта возможность у него оставалась. Единственная.

Зал прилета был наполнен пассажирами, паспортный контроль проходили прилетевшие вместе с Горацио люди. Остановившись у стойки, он смотрел, как девушка, сидящая перед ним, быстро и ловко делает свою работу. Повернув голову, Горацио обратил внимание на высокого, элегантно одетого мужчину у соседней стойки. Длинные слегка вьющиеся светло-каштановые волосы, гордо посаженная голова, величественная осанка притягивали к себе взгляд. Словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, человек обернулся. Холодные, прозрачные как лед глаза заглянули в душу Горацио. Улыбка, хищная, одними лишь губами, обнажила безупречные, белые, как снег, зубы. Филипп Красивый, тысячелетний вампир, пристально смотрел в лицо Горацио.

Выйдя из терминала, Горацио пошел на автомобильную стоянку, где был припаркован его «хаммер». И снова он увидел в толпе высокую фигуру Филиппа. Кто сказал, что вампиры боятся солнца? Этот Высший абсолютно спокойно стоял у машины, ожидая, пока водитель уложит его багаж. Темные очки прикрывали глаза, и никогда и никому не могло прийти в голову, что это не человек. Горацио проводил взглядом уезжающий автомобиль и только теперь заметил, что рядом с его машиной стоит мужчина. Как и говорила Элина, его встречали. Тим, его бывший подчиненный и друг, сильный и опытный маг, так внезапно исчезнувший несколько лет назад, ждал его. Глядя на Тима, Горацио понял, что не испытывает никаких сильных чувств. Ни злости, ни досады, ни ненависти - ничего. Он был просто рад, что теперь рядом с ним будет тот, кто прекрасно понимает, что творится в городе. Тим наверняка знает даже больше, чем он сам. Горацио протянул руку, здороваясь с Тимом. Крепкое рукопожатие было ответом.

- Можно ключи? - спросил Тим. - Час пик, в пробке стоять не хочется.

- Хорошо, - согласился Горацио, занимая пассажирское сиденье. - Куда мы отправимся?

- Куда скажешь, туда и поедем.

- Тогда в лабораторию, - Горацио поудобней устроился на сиденье. – Мне кажется, нам стоит кое-что обсудить.

- Обязательно, вечером встретимся, поговорим, - кивнул Тим.

- Почему не поговорить сейчас? – внимательно взглянул на него Горацио.

- Не думаю, что такие разговоры стоит вести на ходу, тем более, я надеюсь, что к вечеру может кое-что проясниться, - Тим завел мотор и вырулил на дорогу. Машина плавно набрала скорость, и дальнейший путь был проделан с необыкновенной легкостью. Словно в городе не было пробок, все светофоры горели зеленым светом, а едущие впереди машины сами уступали дорогу. Способность Тима предвидеть делала поездку более быстрой, давала возможность избегать препятствий.

Некоторое время мужчины провели в тишине. Но кое-что Горацио хотел узнать, не откладывая.

- Знаешь, со мной в самолете был Филипп, Высший вампир из Европы. Тебе о нем что-нибудь известно?

Тим кивнул и, словно говорил о каких-то обыденных вещах, спокойно ответил.

- Да, он мой наниматель, и я вхожу в число Девяти. Эйч, давай не сейчас. Машина - не место для таких разговоров.

- Ладно, - неохотно согласился Горацио.

Полученная информация была слишком неожиданной. Одно дело – выполнять какие-то поручения вампиров, и совсем другое – быть придворным колдуном самого старого и могущественного вампира, короля не только по рождению, но и по занимаемому положению в обществе. Один вопрос не давал Горацио покоя.

- Ты не знаешь, что с Келли? На нее ведется самая настоящая охота.

Руки Тима дернулись, машина вильнула и, перескочив через бордюрный камень, остановилась на газоне. Лицо Тима исказила гримаса боли.

- Знаю, - коротко и сухо ответил он.

- Что именно? – сощурился Горацио. - У меня в самолете было видение, словно кто-то мне пытался показать что-то. Прошлое… А, может, и будущее. Правда, весьма странным образом.

- Филипп способен на подобное. Что ты видел? – выруливая обратно на дорогу, спросил Тим.

Горацио вкратце рассказал суть увиденного. Тим сжал руль, машина дернулась и заглохла.

- Древняя легенда права. Черный кристалл существует. Он выбирает жертв. И на сегодняшний день Келли - одна из главных претенденток на роль избранной. Можно сказать, она обречена, - Тим завел мотор, и машина плавно влилась в автомобильный поток.

- Но хоть что-то можно сделать? - Горацио никак не мог до конца поверить в происходящее. Все было намного хуже, чем он предполагал.

Три года лишения Силы, вывод из Совета Высших лишили его доступа к информации. Все это время он жил, как простой смертный, и многие события просто прошли мимо него.

Тим отрицательно качнул головой.

- В этой ситуации ничего. Или вампиры ее забирают, или мир впадает в хаос. Совет примет однозначное решение. Келли отдадут, - Тим кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону Горацио. - И твое мнение никого не будет интересовать. Подумаешь, какая-то смертная, - в его голосе ясно слышались горечь и тоска.

Машина остановилась около лаборатории. Все было как всегда. Подъезжали и уезжали машины. Копы о чем-то спорили. Приводили задержанных. Все было тихо и спокойно. Люди предпочитали жить, не задаваясь лишними вопросами, все странные и неожиданные происшествия находили простые объяснения. Было проще сказать, что какие-то вещи привиделись, просто показалось, чем признать существование иной стороны этого мира. Да так было и лучше. Чем меньше людей знает о другой стороне, тем меньше проблем.

- Ну, вот мы и приехали, - Тим хотел выйти из машины.

- Подожди, а как ты доберешься? - Горацио на какой-то момент просто забыл о возможностях Тима, три года в роли обычного смертного давали о себе знать.

Тим улыбнулся. Такая знакомая хмурая улыбка отбросила Горацио в прошлое. Мнимая смерть Тима. Горе Келли и Эрика, которое они испытали, потеряв друга. Сколько времени Келли корила себя, что не проследила за оружием Тима…

Но все равно, злости не было, обиды не было. Время сглаживает остроту ощущений. Тем более причина ухода Тима была ему известна. Женщина. Несчастья и неприятности очень часто начинаются с них, с представительниц прекрасного пола. Безответная любовь к Келли и была причиной того дерзкого и не совсем корректного поступка. Тим отлично разыграл свое убийство на месте преступления, чтобы исчезнуть из ее жизни. Наверное, ему тогда очень хотелось причинить боль Келли. Тим не поставил его в известность о своих намерениях, а публичная инсценировка не позволила Горацио что-то переиграть. Конечно, Тим поступил жестоко, но обвинять его не было смысла. Тем более что менять свое решение он не собирался, и возвращаться к прежней жизни не желал.

- Не волнуйся, я справлюсь. Вот, это мой адрес, - Тим протянул листок, вырванный из блокнота. - Как освободишься, приезжай.

Горацио не заметил, как Тим исчез, словно он не сидел рядом с ним, словно они не говорили. Лишь листок с адресом напоминал о встрече.

То, что Горацио узнал из короткой беседы, было слишком нереальным даже для него. Трудно, почти невозможно было поверить в то, что должно случиться с Келли. И снова в памяти всплыли слова из его видения «только смерть может спасти тебя от предначертанного». Может, при сложившихся обстоятельствах, смерть была бы лучшим выходом для Келли? Нет. Об этом он даже не хотел думать. Пока она жива, есть надежда, что можно что-то предпринять, изменить. Даже из самой тяжелой ситуации можно найти выход.

Войдя в здание, Горацио не торопясь пошел к лифту. Дел у него особенных не было, просто хотелось узнать, что произошло во время его отсутствия и не нужна ли помощь. Команда отлично справлялась и без него.

Команда. Когда Горацио приехал в Майами, он собрал отличную команду. Хорошие люди, великолепные специалисты, они работали, как хорошо отлаженный механизм. Тим, Меган, затем появилась Келли, а чуть позже Эрик. Затем к ним присоединился Фрэнк. Но в какой-то момент все стало рушиться. Команду покинула Меган, а следом за ней Тим. Из старого состава остались трое: Келли, Эрик и Фрэнк. Эрик уже стал другим, а теперь и Келли придется отдать. Это «отдать» заставило сжаться все внутри. Можно подумать, что это так просто! Неужели выбора действительно нет?

Двери лифта открылись, и Горацио увидел Келли и Эрика. Они стояли у окна и, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга. Словно никак не могли наглядеться. Сегодня Эрик вышел на работу, и молодые люди встретились первый раз после поездки в Чикаго. Горацио видел, как Эрик легонько коснулся пальцами щеки Келли, и ее лицо в ответ словно засветилось изнутри, мягкая нежная улыбка скользнула по губам. Снующие туда-сюда работники лаборатории для них не существовали. Но парочка вызывала явный интерес. Проходящие мимо - кто с понимающей улыбкой, а кто и с наглой усмешкой - бросали взгляды на Келли и Эрика, ведь они даже не пытались скрывать своих чувств. Горацио подошел к своим сотрудникам, по привычке положил руки на пояс, слегка наклонил голову и почти незаметно улыбнулся. Он укоризненно смотрел на Келли, как на наиболее здравомыслящего человека из этой парочки.

- Молодые люди, вам не кажется, что пейзаж за окном не очень интересен?

Келли не зря славилась своим умом, она сразу поняла, что имеет в виду Горацио. Ее ресницы вздрогнули, она виновато улыбнулась.

- Конечно, можно найти более интересный вид…

- Да уж постарайтесь.

Несмотря на то, что Эрик и Келли чуть ли не целовались на виду у всей лаборатории, Горацио не мог сейчас их ругать. В сложившихся обстоятельствах он простил бы Келли любой ее проступок, как бы он не был серьезен. Она могла вести себя так, как ей хочется. Она была так счастлива, что невероятно больно было осознавать, что скоро ее не будет. «Избранная» - такое красивое слово, теперь приобрело жутковатую окраску. Уже в который раз Горацио задавал себе вопрос - почему? Почему именно она? Словно в этом огромном мире мало светловолосых, светлокожих и светлоглазых женщин. Почему выбор пал именно на нее? Была же какая-то причина. Ничего просто так не происходит, особенно по ту сторону.

Уже заворачивая за угол, Горацио еще раз взглянул на влюбленных. Он увидел, как Келли взяла Эрика за руку и потянула за собой, уводя в противоположный конец коридора. Архив, конечно, не место для свиданий, но, по крайней мере, там они не будут на виду. Скандальные выяснения и разборки с ОВР никому не нужны.

День пролетел незаметно. Горацио отсутствовал всего двое суток, но бумаг накопилось море. Подписывать скопившиеся документы пришлось до обеда. Работа, не требующая особенных усилий, наводила уныние. Стопка документов слева плавно перемещалась вправо. Дата, подпись, дата, подпись… Монотонная работа не мешала думать, а мысли были неприятные, тянущие душу. Как он ни пытался, не думать о Келли просто не мог. Загадка так и оставалась неразрешимой.

После обеда время полетело стремительно. Сломался газоанализатор, отказали кондиционеры, в морге перестал работать рентгеновский аппарат - техника словно взбесилась. В завершение всего пришлось успокаивать разбушевавшегося подозреваемого в комнате для допросов, и приводить в чувство молоденького детектива. Одним словом, день выдался «удачный».

Вечер пришел вместе с холодным ветром, тучи затягивали небо, над океаном сверкали молнии, раздавалось еле слышное ворчание грома. На Майами медленно, но верно надвигалась очередная гроза, все более и более усиливая напряжение в окружавшем воздухе.

Дома Горацио долго не задержался. Принял душ, переоделся, резко сменив свой внешний вид. Потертые джинсы, футболка и кожаная куртка более всего соответствовали его настроению и погоде. Выгнав машину из гаража, вырулил на дорогу и, словно уезжал навсегда, оглянулся на свой дом. У подъезда скучал «хаммер», в окне спальни остался гореть свет. Как в шпионском фильме – смотрите, я дома. Автомобиль свернул за угол, ехать придется на другой конец города, дом, где жил Тим, был в старом районе.

Горацио ждали, входная дверь открылась после первого же звонка. Тим провел Горацио в кабинет. Высокие шкафы под потолок уставлены книгами, если читать на корешках названия - просто детективы, но Горацио знал, что их содержание было абсолютно иным: справочники и пособия по теоретической, практической и некромагии. Пресловутый хрустальный шар предсказателя тоже стоял на одной из полок. Посередине комнаты - круглый стол, у стены - мягкий кожаный диван и кресла. Комната располагала к себе, хотелось сесть на диван, взять интересную книгу и забыться, отстраниться от всех неприятностей, просто отдохнуть.

Тим вошел в кабинет, держа в руках бутылку бренди и пару пузатых рюмок. Поставил все на стол и достал из мини-холодильника, вделанного в одну из полок шкафа, нарезанный лимон с солью и перцем.

- Неплохо устроился, - начал разговор Горацио.

- Нормально, - пожал плечами Тим. - Просто я решил, если имеешь дом, то он нужен для того, чтобы в нем можно было спрятаться. Чувствовать себя в безопасности, заходя в него, оставлять все неприятное за порогом. Присаживайся, давай выпьем, - Тим плеснул в рюмки золотой жидкости и протянул одну Горацио.

- Думаешь, стоит пить при сложившихся обстоятельствах? Хотя, может и стоит. Как я понимаю, ты послан мне небесами? Вернее, Элиной, для спасения меня и моих людей? - голос Горацио был полон едкого сарказма, неожиданно он испытал желание выплеснуть содержимое рюмки в лицо Тиму.

- Давай, - неожиданно ответил тот. - Может, станет легче. Я это заслужил.

Но Горацио сдержался, поднес бокал ко рту, вдохнул аромат, выпил залпом и положил в рот кружочек лимона. Ощущение были непередаваемое. Бренди обжег желудок, погнав по венам кровь, а солено-перченый лимон вспыхнул во рту, заставив дышать быстро и часто.

Тим наблюдал за Горацио, понимая, что на некоторое время тот лишился дара речи. Но эта выпивка и странная закуска разрядили обстановку.

- Тим, что это было? - Горацио с трудом ворочал языком.

- Бренди французское, а лимон - изобретение русских. Сбивает с ног одним ударом.

Тим встал, открыл холодильник, достал оттуда бутылку воды и бросил ее Горацио. Обойдя стол, он сел на стул, стоящий рядом, и молча смотрел, как его визави остужает пылающее горло ледяной минералкой.

- Эйч, у нас одна забота и одна проблема. И нам лучше держаться вместе. Моя Сила, твои знания и способности надо сложить, и, может, у нас что-то получится, - Тим задумчиво улыбнулся. - Помнишь, как мы «замыкали круг»? Касание пальцев, переплетение энергий - и одна мощная единая Сила могла разрушить любую преграду…

Горацио помолчал. Да, Темный и Светлый могли «замкнуть круг» только при условии абсолютного доверия друг к другу.

- Согласен, - кивнул он. - Но как я могу полностью доверять тебе? А вдруг ты снова захочешь сбежать?

- Не захочу. Это был мой выбор, и тогда я мог поступить только так, - Тим замолчал, опустил голову, и тихо, не меняя интонации, продолжил. - Я думаю, ты знаешь, что такое любить женщину, желать ее до боли, до дрожи, потерять возможность видеть окружающее, оттого что все твои устремления, мысли и чувства направлены к ней. Когда просто невозможно находиться рядом, когда ее присутствие сводит с ума, лишает воли… А в ответ получить «извини, но ты мой лучший друг, и люблю я тебя как друга». Когда в ее глазах видишь только жалость и сожаление, понимаешь, что рядом тот, кто станет ее единственной настоящей любовью, и ничего не можешь с этим поделать, потому что он и твой друг тоже… Иного выхода не было. Исчезнуть, оставить ее в покое.

- Тим, можно было просто уйти, уехать… Ты поступил слишком жестоко, - Горацио покачал головой. Несмотря на свои способности, Силу и могущество, Тим был слишком ранимым человеком.

- Эйч, уехать, значит, оставить лазейку, в которую всегда можно пролезть и вернуться. Смерть предполагает полный уход. В ней есть одна хорошая черта – умерев, ты никогда не сможешь вернуться. Я должен был исчезнуть навсегда. Так было надо. Так было лучше.

- А то, что пережили твои друзья, тебе неважно? – глухо спросил Горацио, исподлобья глядя на Тима. Он пытался понять, принять эти объяснения, для него самого такое поведение было неприемлемо.

- Поплакали и успокоились, - неожиданно грубо ответил Тим.

- Ты злишься на Келли? – Горацио склонил голову набок, поднимая домиком брови. - Разве она виновата, что не смогла ответить на твои чувства? Теперь ты ей мстишь?

- Не перегибай палку, - передернул плечами Тим. - Ей я никогда не причиню вреда. Все время, с тех пор как я ушел, я старался помогать тебе, ей и Эрику, хотя это очень сложно.

- И в чем заключалась твоя помощь? – жестко переспросил Горацио. - Помогая вампирам, работая на Темную Королеву, ты помогал нам?

- Просто представь на моем месте другого Темного колдуна, - неторопливо, глядя мимо Горацио, проговорил Тим. - Которому абсолютно все равно, что и как делать. Об одном жалею, опоздал в Чикаго, и Келли пострадала намного больше, чем должна была. Но только благодаря мне и она, и Эрик остались живы. Этого ты отрицать не можешь.

- Подробней, - сузил глаза Горацио.

- Слишком долго, объясню вкратце, - отрицательно качнул головой Тим. - Эрик был нужен Темной Королеве, а Келли вампирам. Усыпив их в «Мертвом отеле», каждый получил бы свое, и твои криминалисты пропали бы без вести, - Тим взглянул на явно впечатленного этой жутковатой перспективой Горацио. - Но Темная Королева любит играть. Прежде чем призвать Эрика, решила позабавиться и напугать их на кладбище, послала зверя. Кто же мог предположить, что Келли укусит Эрика…

- Что-что? Келли укусила Эрика? – Горацио вскинулся, мысли лихорадочно заметались в голове. В памяти всплыл странный шрам на плече Эрика. Отгадка, как яд попал в кровь, уже стояла на пороге сознания.

- Может, от злости, может, от страха, - кивнул Тим. - Хорошо так укусила, до крови. Оборотень почуял запах крови, хотел поживиться, но не мог, приказ был не трогать. Я видел, как он прокусил шею Эрику, слюна из пасти попала в рану на плече, заражение было стремительным. Вмешаться я уже не успевал. Пришлось наложить на Эрика заклятье оцепенения. Как назло, вылет из Чикаго задержали, и Эрику стало плохо в самолете. Остальное ты знаешь. Темной Эрик нужен был в качестве пса, который иногда бы превращался в мужчину и принимал участие в любовных игрищах, а Келли была лишь средством воздействия. Причиняя ей боль, Темная заставляла бы Эрика выполнять ее желания. Но зверь, заразив Эрика, избавил их обоих от власти феи. Ей они больше не нужны.

- А душа Келли, кто это сделал? – хмурясь, спросил Горацио. Чикагская часть истории теперь лежала как на ладони. Но все то, что происходило в Майами, похоже, было частью уже другой истории.

- Кто-то из колдунов Филиппа, - поморщился Тим. Так же, как и Горацио, точнее, как и большинство сильных магов, он не любил, когда ситуация была ему неподконтрольна. - Не получив Келли, решили действовать по-другому. Выпили душу в самолете, на обратном пути в Майами. За ней следили и выбрали подходящий момент, когда она была беззащитна - расстроена из-за Эрика, когда тот впал в кому, вернее, в состояние оцепенения.

- И все-таки, чем вызван интерес вампиров и их Черного кристалла к Келли? - Горацио встал с кресла и, подойдя к шкафу, потрогал хрустальный шар. - Что-то должно быть особенное в ней, привлекательное для немертвых.

- Келли сама по себе особенная, - очень тихо, но твердо ответил Тим.

- Когда станет известно, Келли или вдруг кто-то другой? – быстро взглянув на Тима и снова упираясь взглядом в хрустальный шар, спросил Горацио.

Тим нахмурился, посмотрел по сторонам, словно споря сам с собой. Наконец, решился.

- Ладно, ты должен все знать. Филиппа я встретил во Франции, случайно. Когда он предложил мне работать на него, я согласился, так как считал, что смогу заниматься делами Филиппа, причиняя меньше вреда, чем кто-то другой. В то время он собирал по миру необходимых для обряда Девяти колдунов. Черный кристалл начал просыпаться. Обычно это происходит за три года до назначенного срока. Уже тогда среди предварительно выбранных женщин оказалась Келли. Я не мог не заинтересоваться, и решил выяснить, в чем же тут дело.

По заданию Филиппа я был в Майами. Разобравшись с делами, решил ненадолго задержаться. И как раз в день моего отъезда произошла перестрелка, в которой ранили Эрика. Не навестить его я просто не смог. Оказавшись в палате рядом с ним, понял, что жизнь из него уходит, и так же стремительно убегало желание жить из Келли, сидящей рядом с ним. Это и был тот самый первый момент, когда душа нашей красавицы раскрылась, и Черный кристалл считал информацию, занеся Келли в «Книгу мертвых». Вообще мне кажется, что этот таинственный камень неземного происхождения, и достался он вампирам по принципу, кто первый нашел - тот и хозяин. И, похоже, действует кристалл не в интересах вампиров, а в своих собственных, выращивая на земле идеальную расу, обладающую всевозможными способностями.

Я сделал то, что должен был. Да, нарушил закон Светлых, не возвращать жизнь, но я успел в самый последний момент и, как видишь, все окончилось удачно. Стоя у постели Эрика, я почувствовал на нем охранное заклинание, и узнал руку Алекс. Эта печать почти разрушилась, ну, я ее слегка подправил и наложил сверху свою, влив в нее столько силы, что хватило бы до конца его жизни. Тогда я так думал. Эрик поправился. Я вернулся во Францию, а имя Келли в «Книге мертвых» померкло, стало еле видным. Почти три года прошли спокойно. И вдруг месяца три назад все началось сначала. Эти заколдованные буквы снова начали мерцать. И Келли в итоге оказалась среди тех, чьи имена светились ярче всего. Одна из них и должна стать избранной. Филипп отправил меня снова в Майами. Готовиться. Церемония будет происходить именно в этом городе. И сегодня, самое позднее завтра все станет известно: и имя, и дата, до которой нужно провести обряд.

- Избранная должна по-настоящему любить и быть любимой, - задумчиво проговорил Горацио, сопоставив разрозненные факты.

- В точку! Первый раз - ранение и страх, что Эрик умрет. Мы часто не понимаем, что любим, пока не потеряем, - Тим хмыкнул. - Эрик с самой их первой встречи неровно дышал по отношению к Келли. Вся их дружба была мнимой, просто они не понимали, как это назвать.

- Уверен, что они сейчас вместе, - Горацио вспомнил лица и взгляды, ощущение, что они готовы заняться любовью посреди лаборатории. - Купаются в своей любви, - Горацио сжал кулаки.

- Как ты красиво заговорил, - снова хмыкнул Тим. - Не думай, я не завидую, я пожелал бы им счастья. Но то, что они делают сейчас или будут делать чуть позже, скорее всего, повлияет на выбор Черного кристалла.

- Черт! - неожиданно вырвалось у Горацио. - Если бы я знал, то развел бы сегодня их подальше друг от друга.

- И как же ты это провернул бы? – ехидно переспросил Тим.

- Одного - на болота, улики собирать, другую - в пригород, на допросы, - Горацио злился, понимая, что говорит глупости, но его тошнило от осознания собственного бессилия.

- Эйч, ты сам этому не веришь, - понимающе покачал головой Тим. – Ну и как это могло бы повлиять на дальнейшие события? Ты что их, цепями бы приковал, встречаться запретил? Любить запретить невозможно. В случае с Эриком… Это вообще что-то невероятное, две охранные печати разлетелись вдребезги, сделав его видимым для Темной Королевы. Это какой силы должно быть чувство? И ты хочешь их развести? Не стоит даже пытаться. У такой любви есть только один враг - смерть.

В комнате воцарилось молчание, только старинные часы медленно отсчитывали секунды. Медный маятник качался туда-сюда. Да - нет, да - нет. Время шло, сокращая расстояние между «неизвестность» и «отчаянье». Часы пробили полночь. Тим посмотрел на Горацио и почти шепотом проговорил.

- Мне надо уйти, подожди меня здесь, когда я вернусь, то буду знать точно, что нас ждет, - Тим подошел к двери и уже из коридора еле слышно прозвучали его слова. - Совсем недолго, от силы час.

Горацио остался один. Он сел на диван, откинулся на спинку и закинул руки за голову. В комнате было тепло, плотные шторы закрывали окна. Что творится за стенами дома, не было видно, только можно было слышать шум ветра, барабанную дробь дождевых капель по стеклу, далекие раскаты грома и поскрипывание старого дома. Спокойная, умиротворяющая обстановка и тяжелые, саднящие душу мысли - таким был конец этих непростых суток.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

На высоком утесе, мрачно глядя в текущие воды Сены, высятся развалины замка Шато-Гайар. В этом месте река образует широкую излучину, а древние камни, словно стражи, стоящие на своем вечном посту, далеко видны и вверх, и вниз по течению. Даже в наш безумный, стремительный век руины крепости приковывают к себе взгляд человека и тревожат его воображение. Замок, построенный во времена короля Ричарда Львиное сердце, был превращен Филиппом Красивым в королевскую тюрьму. Страшный конец ожидал всякого, кому суждено было оказаться здесь. Это темное и печальное место навевало безотчетный страх. Часто, словно вспугнутые непонятной силой, вороны, живущие на развалинах, с громким карканьем взлетают и кружатся над проклятым местом. Любой путник, оказавшийся на дороге, проходящей мимо развалин, стремится как можно быстрее проехать мимо неприятного места. Широкий луг простирается перед древними развалинами, и, если присмотреться, то можно увидеть неприметную тропку, скрытую в густой траве, ведущую прямо к замку. Она теряется в густых кустах, растущих вблизи покрытых зеленым мхом камней. Если побороть страх и пройти по тропинке, то она приведет к полуразрушенной стене, выложенной из гладкого камня. Но лишь сведущий гость знает секрет этой стены. Стоит коснуться рукой небольшого выступа почти у самой земли, как абсолютно бесшумно откроется потайная дверь. Узкий ход ведет глубоко под землю. Спустившись по винтовой лестнице, оказываешься в длинном проходе с низкими потолками, ведущем еще дальше вглубь земли. Капли воды, срывающиеся с потолка, гулким звуком сопровождают идущего. Потом впереди забрезжит бледный колышущийся свет. Небольшой подземный зал идеально чист, воздух прохладен и свеж. Справа и слева около стен стоят высокие кресла. Двое, закутанные в серые шерстяные плащи, неподвижно восседают в них. Это стражи. Древние вампиры, они живут в этих развалинах, охраняя тайну - Черный кристалл. Две свечи, черная и красная, в старинных бронзовых подсвечниках, горят дрожащим пламенем, освещая зал. В толстой стене выдолблена ниша. Там, в изумительно красивой, украшенной драгоценными камнями чаше, лежит черный бриллиант необычной огранки. В неровном свете он переливается, отбрасывая яркие блики на стены.

Черный кристалл - таинственный камень, легенды о котором передавались из поколения в поколение с древних времен, принадлежит вампирам. Но истинное его предназначение стало известно несколько тысячелетий назад. В нем была заключена страшная и темная Сила, которую он копил сотни лет, чтобы однажды «проснуться» и выбрать жертву - смертную женщину, которая должна стать матерью вампира. Этот вампир получал новые возможности и новые способности. Именно благодаря этому вампиры меняли свой внешний облик, постепенно сделавшись неотличимыми от людей. Первые вампиры были просто монстрами, кровожадными и неукротимыми хищниками. Обезьяноподобные существа, с черной кожей, покрытой слизью, с перепончатыми крыльями и клыкастой мордой, похожей на волчью, с каждым «рождением» они получали возможность изменить себя. Каждый новый «рожденный» становился все больше похожим на человека, приобретал людские повадки, и обращенные им люди уже не превращались в чудовищ. Последним «рожденным» был Филипп Красивый. Более тысячи лет назад он появился на свет, выносила вампира сестра короля Франции. Он ничем не отличался от обыкновенного человека. Такую долгую жизнь он смог прожить лишь потому, что преемник его не родился. Предыдущая «Избранная» умерла, не дожив до момента появления на свет своего убийцы. Вампир, когда приходило его время родиться, разгрызал изнутри тело выносившей его женщины, убивая ее. Было у этих несчастных одно сходство, все они было светловолосыми, светлоглазыми и светлокожими красавицами. Для черного дела волшебный камень выбирал светлую женщину. Ритуал посвящения избранной с самых древних времен проводили маги и колдуны, с рождения человечества служившие вампирам. Девять обладающих магией, девятнадцать Высших вампиров и одна женщина-вампир, чья мертвая кровь служила основой для магического эликсира превращения. Ритуал, как и вампиры, с каждым разом совершенствовался, приобретая таинственную и мрачную красоту, но цель его была неизменна - превратить зачатого смертной женщиной ребенка в будущего вампира.

В фешенебельном отеле, в номере люкс, в глубоком кожаном кресле сидит человек. Его неподвижный взгляд устремлен на океан, хорошо видимый из широкого окна. Вздымающиеся волны с плеском накатывают на песчаный берег, на Майами надвигается шторм. Что может быть приятнее - наблюдать за стихией, сидя в уютном и защищенном месте. Но этому странному человеку нет никакого дела до изменений в погоде. Он ждет. Осталось совсем немного - и «Книга мертвых», наконец, напишет имя. Имя той, что станет избранной. Три года он ждет этого момента. Три счастливых года, с тех пор как колдовской кристалл начал оживать. Изначально кристалл выбрал семерых женщин. Все они, живущие в разных странах на разных континентах, были чем-то похожи - красивы, молоды, жизнерадостны - и ни одна из них не подозревала, что ее жизнь вот-вот может оборваться. У всех женщин были выпиты души. С каким удовольствием он прочитал их! Но лишь двое были самыми подходящими. Их имена светились ослепительно ярко, оставалось дождаться, какое из них станет истинным. Филипп, а это был именно он, встал, и, подойдя к столу, открыл деревянную резную шкатулку. На черном бархате лежали два хрустальных флакона. Две души, пока временно заключенные, но пройдет совсем немного времени - и одна получит свободу, а другая будет вечно принадлежать ему. В этот раз должно все получиться, он не позволит, чтобы снова, как прошлый раз, произошла ошибка. Все будет по закону, никаких похищений, никаких скандалов, никаких битв. Светлые просто не посмеют ему отказать в добровольной выдаче, прекрасно понимая, что шутки с Черным кристаллом невозможны. Выбрав женщину, кристалл будет ждать тринадцать дней. За это время надо произвести ритуал превращения, затем вся энергия, накопленная кристаллом, будет отдана смертной. Чтобы выносить плод, ей нужна Сила, и она ее получит. Если ритуал не будет произведен, Сила кристалла выплеснется на волю и последствия этого предсказать не сможет никто. Каким стихийным бедствием все закончится, что произойдет с миром - страшно даже подумать.

В это время кристалл в своем хранилище налился светом, его грани заиграли, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги. Камень уже не лежал в своей чаше, а словно парил над ней, вращаясь в разные стороны. Время пошло, Черный кристалл ожил. Тринадцать дней он будет ждать ту, чье имя сейчас проступает в «Книге мертвых».

Сделав круг по комнате, Филипп снова сел в кресло. Перед ним на маленьком столике, стилизованном под старину, лежала книга. Ее переплет был из хорошо выделанной кожи, окантованные золотом уголки поблескивали. Книга тоже ждала. Филипп протянул руку, длинные изящные пальцы ухоженных рук коснулись переплета. Книга слегка вибрировала. Руны, что были выбиты на коже обложки, засветились мягким светом, разгораясь все ярче и ярче. Книга раскрылась сама по себе, страницы перелистывались с все возрастающей скоростью. В тишине номера был слышен легкий шелест. И вот - перевернут последний пергаментный лист. Книга замерла. Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Вампир пристально смотрел на абсолютно чистый разворот книги. Девственная поверхность страниц стала меняться. И вот уже проступили сначала бледные, затем все более и более четкие слова, начертанные строгим готическим шрифтом. Темно-красные, словно загустевшая кровь, буквы сложились в имя. Имя избранной и дата проведения ритуала перестали быть тайной. Филипп с довольным видом смотрел на надпись, его предположения подтвердились - из двух жертв кристалл выбрал ту же, что и он. Всего несколько часов назад он наблюдал за ней. Она подходила просто идеально. Было одно условие, которое соблюдалось неукоснительно. Женщина должна любить и быть любимой. А она любила, и ее любили - это сыграло главную роль в выборе. Мысль о том, что этот выбор предоставит ему великолепную возможность всласть поиздеваться над Кейном, который на сей раз никак не сможет воспротивиться, заставила Филиппа злорадно улыбнуться.

Дождливая, наполненная влагой и электричеством ночь сменила тяжелый и напряженный день. В одной из квартир мирно, заключенная в объятия любимого, спала женщина. Во сне она улыбалась. Мужская рука лежала на ее животе, словно защищая. Разве эти двое могли подозревать, что всего лишь полчаса назад они подвели черту под жизнью женщины? Тот, кого еще не было, уже был проклят и обречен, а она - будущая мать - будет призвана, и в скором времени в мире появится новый вампир и породит себе подобных, более совершенных существ, нежели теперь.

Сколько прошло времени, понять было сложно. Просто что-то вдруг изменилось, и Горацио почувствовал, что в комнате он не один. Открыл глаза и осмотрелся. В дверном проеме он увидел стоящую неподвижно фигуру. Полумрак не позволял рассмотреть гостя, но это был не Тим. Горацио приподнялся на диване и, повернувшись в сторону незнакомца, негромко спросил.

- Кто там?

Человек сделал еще несколько шагов и вышел на свет. Горацио не поверил своим глазам, ему показалось, что он просто спит и видит сон. Стоящая перед ним девушка просто не могла здесь находиться, потому что ее не существовало в природе. Видение было слишком четким и объемным. Горацио закрыл глаза и тряхнул головой, но видение не исчезло.

То, что он испытал, было похоже на удар под дых. Дыхание перехватило, в глазах потемнело от нехватки кислорода, а сердце забилось медленно и тяжело. Комната и все, что было в ней, медленно поплыло куда-то. Но, собрав все силы, он сумел остаться в сознании, даже попытался встать. Пол тихонько покачивался под ногами.

- Горацио, сядь. Я не хотела тебя напугать, прости, - девушка легонько толкнула его, и он снова оказался на диване. - Горацио, скажи что-нибудь, - ее голос, знакомый до боли, бередил душу.

- Марисоль, - голос хрипел. - Но это невозможно. Ты… мертва.

- Ты прав. И не прав. Это я. И в то же время не я, - она посмотрела Горацио в лицо. Взгляды встретились, и он невольно отпрянул назад. Вместо темных бархатных глаз Марисоль Горацио наткнулся на прозрачные и холодные как лед глаза, глаза вампира.

- Ты… - у Горацио не получалось произнести это слово, слишком это было несовместимо. Нежная, как цветочный бутон, Марисоль и холодная нежить. Вампир.

- Так случилось, - девушка легким жестом закинула волосы за спину и улыбнулась. Улыбались губы, на щеках появились еле заметные ямочки, слегка наморщился носик, но глаза… Глаза, это зеркало души, остались холодными и пустыми. Душа. Ее-то как раз и нет у вампиров, и глаза отразили эту пустоту.

- Марисоль, - Горацио окончательно пришел в себя. Внутри закипала злость, но многолетняя привычка к сдержанности заставила сохранить выражение лица спокойным. - Я могу тебя так называть? Или тебе при рождении, - он выделил тоном слово «рождении», - дали другое имя?

- Ты злишься? Считаешь меня виноватой? Думаешь, я рада своему нынешнему положению? – Марисоль сузила глаза. - А называть меня можешь по-прежнему. Высшим вампирам оставляют имя, данное при первом рождении, - голос Марисоль изменился, в нем звенели металлические нотки. – Ты, смертный, чем-то недоволен? – высокомерно спросила она. Глаза неожиданно налились цветом, радужки стали пронзительного фиолетового цвета, улыбка превратилась в оскал. Марисоль напряглась и подалась вперед.

Горацио на секунду захлестнул ужас. Без Силы он беззащитен перед вампиром, а, тем более, перед Высшим. Он был слишком потрясен, и допустил ошибку, разговаривая с девушкой так, будто это все еще была Марисоль. Горацио думал, что справился с собой, но, видимо, ему так только показалось. Не стоило врать самому себе, ему было страшно, не хотелось погибать так глупо. Но все, что он мог сделать – это взглянуть на Марисоль. Напряжение внезапно спало, и Марисоль отступила.

- Прости, я еще плохо умею контролировать себя, - ее глаза потеряли цвет, и она снова стала похожа на прежнюю Марисоль. Но это больше не могло ввести Горацио в заблуждение.

Неожиданно она опустилась на колени, и Горацио почувствовал, как холодные - просто холодные, не ледяные - пальцы коснулись его руки. Первым желанием было отдернуть руку. Но в этом прикосновении было что-то необычное и притягательное. Девушка поднесла руку Горацио к губам и дотронулась до запястья. Он понял, что она хочет сделать, и снова испытал сильнейшее желание оттолкнуть ее и убежать. И не шелохнулся. Прикосновения были мягкими, губы были нежными, но главное – Горацио вдруг почувствовал, что Марисоль не подавляет его волю. Он может сейчас выдернуть руку. А может…

Укус был почти неощутим, только жар наполнил вены, словно горячая волна пробежала по телу, и он почувствовал, как бурлит его кровь, устремляясь к нежному рту. Свобода и легкость, полное подчинение и наслаждение…

- Нет, достаточно, - Марисоль отпустила его руку, и Горацио словно рухнул с приличной высоты. - Я всегда хотела попробовать тебя, с того дня, как преобразилась. Ты необыкновенный. Самый лучший из мужчин на этой земле, - девушка ласково гладила руку Горацио, пока он пытался выровнять дыхание.

- Мари, - произносить это имя было тяжело, но Горацио понимал, что злость бесполезна. Разве она сама, по своей воле, стала чудовищем? - Но как это произошло? Как они сумели обмануть меня? – Горацио подобрался и сел, хмуря брови. - Я же чувствовал, что ты умираешь.

- Я не умирала, - качнула головой Марисоль, поднимаясь. - Меня убивали в госпитале, мне в вену вливали мертвую вампирскую кровь. Ты чувствовал неладное, но не понимал, почему из меня уходит жизнь. Прости. Ты никогда не должен был узнать о том, что произошло на самом деле.

- Где же ты была все это время? Я искал тебя, перевернул все, - Горацио тоскливо покачал головой. - Господи, зачем они это с тобой сделали? Только чтобы отомстить мне? Причинить боль? – Горацио прижал пальцы к вискам, пытаясь успокоить бешено пульсирующую кровь.

- Это все задумал Филипп, - равнодушно сказала Марисоль. – Он искренне ненавидит тебя.

Марисоль села рядом и взяла его ладони в свои. Ощущение прохлады было приятным. Девушка сидела так близко, что почти касалась Горацио, и он мог ощущать ее запах. Как ни странно, это был все тот же цветочный аромат - смесь жасмина и лаванды, почти забытый, но до боли знакомый. Словно не прошли годы, словно они не расставались. Ему захотелось обнять ее, но это могло оказаться ошибкой.

- Расскажи о себе, как ты жила все это время? - Горацио все же не удержался и, освободив одну руку, дотронулся до ее волос. Марисоль закрыла глаза и прижала его руку к своей щеке.

- В госпитале врачи решили, что я мертва и отправили в морг, - через некоторое время заговорила она. Спокойно, отстраненно. Впрочем, теперь, когда ее глаза снова были открыты, Горацио не удивлялся этому тону. Как еще может говорить вампир? - Первоначальная инициация прошла очень быстро. Мне было больно, очень. Я все понимала, но не могла двигаться и говорить. Потом наступила темнота. Очнулась я в странном месте, потом уже узнала, что это была башня старинного замка на западе Франции. Мне было очень плохо, Горацио. Если бы могла, то я убила бы себя, но вампир, даже только что обращенный, не может этого сделать, - Горацио мрачно кивнул. - Но больше всего меня пугали мои желания, - Марисоль внимательно взглянула в глаза Горацио, но он сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица. Лишь крепко сжатые губы выдавали, что он догадывается, что именно сейчас услышит. - Стоило только закрыть глаза, как я видела тебя, твою склоненную голову и шею с бьющейся жилкой. Боже, как мне хотелось вонзиться зубами в твое горло и пить, пить сладкую кровь… - даже от воспоминания глаза Марисоль полыхнули огнем, но она тут же взяла себя в руки. - Мне давали стакан свежей человеческой крови в неделю, а в остальное время я училась ловить крыс. Конечно, это невкусно, но их кровь утоляла жажду и дала возможность выжить. Хотя, возможно, лучше бы мне было умереть.

Марисоль замолчала, пытаясь понять реакцию Горацио на свои слова, но он молчал.

- В башне я провела почти полгода. Ты не знал, что меня увезли в Европу, и искал в Южной Америке. Это все мне рассказал Филипп. С твоей помощью он избавился от бразильского клана, не желающего подчиняться его власти, и выиграл себе козыри. Он ликовал. Затем Филипп начал обучать меня. Как ни странно, он цивилизованный вампир и никогда не охотится на людей. Он пьет донорскую кровь и кровь животных, говорит, что это продлевает его жизнь. Теперь он ожидает рождения своего преемника. И у меня в этом своя роль, поэтому я и оказалась сейчас в Майами. Моя кровь должна помочь смертной принять вампирскую сущность ее нерожденного ребенка.

- Давно ты знаешь Тима? - Горацио встал и отошел в противоположную сторону комнаты. Немного оправившись от первого шока, Горацио невольно задался вопросом, насколько случайна эта встреча. - Вы с ним заодно?

Ему было сложно разобраться в своих ощущениях. Новая Марисоль притягивала его и одновременно отталкивала. Он хотел ей верить, и в тоже время не мог себе этого позволить. Слишком хорошо он знал вампиров. Их подлую, холодную и равнодушную сущность. Поведение Марисоль было слишком похоже на человеческое, но она уже показала, кто она теперь.

- Горацио, не все вампиры одинаковы. Так же, как и люди. Не все счастливы в своей новой ипостаси. Понять, что ты иной, и особенно принять это очень сложно. Большинство из нас не охотится, мы находим себе пару и живем вместе со смертными, выпивая крови столько, сколько необходимо для поддержания жизни. Обычное занятие сексом дает такую возможность, человек даже не понимает, что с ним происходит. Ведь яд выделяется только в том случае, если это необходимо, или если вампир низший и очень неопытный, - Марисоль помолчала. Горацио судорожно соображал, что говорить, если сейчас последует предложение… Но Марисоль на одном дыхании закончила. – Да, я знаю Тима, мы с ним встретились во Франции. И не пытайся закрыться, я читаю все твои мысли, даже если не хочу. Прости.

Такая речь Марисоль заставила Горацио по-другому взглянуть на нее. Девушка стояла, выпрямившись, расправив плечи, с высоко поднятой головой. Ее глаза в мягком свете настольной лампы казались прозрачными и хрустальными, было ощущение, что еще немного - и она заплачет. Вампиры не плачут. Но вот в том, что они ничего не чувствуют, Горацио сейчас серьезно усомнился.

- Мари, я тебя обидел, но пойми и ты меня, - Горацио помолчал, подбирая слова. Конечно, Марисоль читает его мысли, но это лишь образы, и то, в какие слова он их облечет, может быть очень важно. - Я считал, что вампиры уничтожили тебя. Я похоронил пустой гроб. Каждый год мы с Эриком ходим на кладбище.

- Эрик, - Марисоль произнесла имя с болью и сожалением. - Даже если бы не было других причин, теперь я никогда не смогу с ним встретиться. Оборотень и вампир - непримиримые враги, а я не хочу битвы.

Горацио ходил по комнате, стараясь не обращать внимания на неотрывно наблюдающую за ним девушку. На душе было тяжело. Он старался прогнать мысли о том, почему Марисоль решилась показаться ему. Он не верил ей, не верил тому, что она просто хотела увидеть его снова, и опасался, что эти мысли могут вновь привести к тому, что Марисоль утратит контроль над собой. Вместо этого Горацио стал думать о Келли. Тим не возвращался. А время шло. Скоро рассвет.

- Горацио, - голос Мари заставил его вздрогнуть. - Ничего нельзя сделать, ее уже выбрали. Мне очень жаль, жаль Эрика, жаль тебя. Прости.

Горацио внимательно взглянул на Марисоль. Она Высшая, она и Тим - непосредственные участники обряда.

- Да, это так, и от нас уже ничего не зависит, - спокойно кивнула Марисоль.

И снова в комнате повисло тяжелое молчание. Мир разделился на две части. С сегодняшнего утра начался новый отсчет времени.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и в кабинет вошел Тим. Медленно и тяжело ступая, он прошел к дивану и сел. На его лице застыла маска отчаянья, губы кривились в усмешке. Руку он держал, прижимая к груди, сжимая что-то в ладони.

- Все, возврата не будет. Келли - избранная, - его пальцы разжались и Горацио увидел, что у Тима на шее, на тонком кожаном шнуре висит плоский хрустальный флакон. Даже в тусклом свете видно, как его содержимое бурлит, переливается, словно пытается вырваться наружу.

- Душа? – Горацио протянул руку к флакону, чувствуя тепло, исходящее от него.

- Мне поручено сделать ее метаморф, - Тим ударил кулаками по дивану, - осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и все. Мы ее потеряем.

Длинный, жаркий и вязкий, как молодой мед, наполненный чувственными переживаниями день плавно перетекал в вечер. Город жил ожиданием грозы. Тяжелые, низкие тучи словно набухли синевой. Где-то далеко ворчал гром. Воздух, нагретый солнцем, все еще был раскаленным и казался осязаемым. Ни ветерка, ни единого дуновения - природа замерла в ожидании взрыва.

Келли стояла, прижав ладони к оконному стеклу, с трудом сдерживая охватившее ее желание. Сумбурные мысли не давали ей покоя, она не понимала, что с ней происходит. После возвращения из Чикаго она никак не могла взять себя в руки. Словно раковина, в которую Келли так успешно прятала неисполненные желания, невысказанные чувства и непроявленные эмоции, открылась, и теперь не желает закрываться. Душа Келли оказалась открытой и беззащитной. Встреча с Эриком окончательно лишила ее воли. Даже корректное замечание Горацио не остановило их, они просто стали искать более укромные места. Келли не предполагала, что можно так и столько целоваться. Ее влекло к Эрику с неудержимой силой, встречая не менее откровенное ответное чувство. Они умудрились целоваться в машине, пока горел красный свет. И даже на месте преступления не могли удержаться, и словно распятые, не имея возможности прикоснуться друг другу из-за перчаток, искали губы друг друга. И если бы не остатки благоразумия, неизвестно, как далеко они могли бы зайти в своих действиях. В таком состоянии не было ничего хорошего, оно сметало все преграды, заставляло нарушать все правила и нормы, и любые оправдания были просто смешны. Двое взрослых людей вели себя, как влюбленные подростки, которым плевать на мнение окружающих. Они осознавали неправильность своего поведения, но остановиться не могли.

Келли убрала руки с окна, повернулась и, облокотившись на подоконник, запрокинула голову назад, упираясь затылком в стекло. Она сама себе напоминала зверя, сидящего в засаде и ожидающего добычу. Каждый нерв, каждая клеточка, каждый мускул ее тела были напряжены, еще чуть-чуть - и она прыгнет в жаркий омут страсти. Ее возбуждение было столь велико, что даже почти невесомое прикосновение тонкого шелка ее рубашки к груди вызывало сладкую боль. Келли передернуло, по телу пробежала дрожь. Стоять на месте было невыносимо. Резко, одним движением, она открыла балконную дверь. Влажная жара окутала Келли с головы до ног. Над океаном начался дождь. Вспышки молний освещали черное небо. Но в городе воздух был неподвижен, напряжение в природе нарастало с той же скоростью, что и возбуждение Келли. «Господи, ну что можно делать столько времени под душем?!» - думала она. Прошло чуть больше пяти минут, но они ей показались вечностью.

Она только успела додумать эту мысль, как небо разрезала ослепительная молния, осветив неподвижные макушки пальм. Следом, словно кнутом хлестнув по асфальту, раздался раскат грома такой силы, что содрогнулся под ногами пол. Порыв ветра поднял к потолку тюлевые шторы. Келли подалась вперед и, как завороженная, наблюдала за начинающимся штормом. Разбушевавшийся яростный ветер клонил к земле деревья, трепал кусты роз, срывая с них лепестки, скручивался в воронки, поднимая пеструю метель. Затихнув на мгновенье, ветер подул с новой силой, забросив на балкон и через открытую дверь в спальню разноцветные лепестки. Кружась хороводом, они падали на голову Келли, на плечи, рассыпались на полу, словно яркое конфетти. Ветер терзал волосы Келли, бросая пряди на лицо, трепал ее сорочку, задирал подол, обнажая тело.

Келли не слышала, как Эрик вышел из ванной, не видела его сумасшедшего восторженного взгляда. Молодой человек, не отрываясь, смотрел на нее. Она была красива, необыкновенна красива. Келли стояла, держась одной рукой за дверь, закинув голову назад, приподнявшись на цыпочки. Ее волосы плясали в такт ветру. Вишневый шелк сорочки, которая доходила ей до бедер, полностью обнажая ноги, казался живым, то прилипал, то отрывался от тела. В этот момент женщина была похожа на экзотическую птицу, приготовившуюся к полету, казалось, еще немного - и очередной порыв ветра унесет ее с собой.

Вспышка молнии и удар грома слились в одно целое, заставив Келли отпрянуть от раскрытой двери. Сделав шаг назад, она угодила в руки Эрика. От него исходил жар. Страстное желание, не отпускающее Келли, разлилось сладкой, терзающей тело болью, она хотела лишь одного - близости. Слабый стон сорвался с губ женщины, ее руки обхватили Эрика за плечи, ногти впивались в спину, царапая кожу. Погрузив руки в волосы Келли, Эрик привлек ее к себе, целуя с такой страстью, которая могла сравниться разве что с силой грома.

Тяжело дыша, они стояли, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Бретельки от сорочки соскользнули с плеч Келли, обнажая ее грудь. Приподняв Келли, Эрик посадил ее на стол. Она, оттолкнувшись от столешницы, словно лиана обвила его тело, обнимая руками за шею и скрестив ноги на его бедрах, прижималась к нему так, словно искала в нем защиты от охватившего ее безумия. Страсть, терзающая их, была схожа с разбушевавшимся штормом. Яростный ветер хлопал балконной дверью, небо раскалывалось молниями, освещая полутемную спальню, грохотал гром. Но они ничего не видели и не слышали, а ярость природы лишь сильнее разжигала их влечение.

Первые, тяжелые капли упали на пол балкона, слезами потекли по оконному стеклу, и дождь обрушился сплошным серебристым потоком, а его брызги долетали до обнаженных тел, обжигая разгоряченную кожу, словно ледяные искры.

- Эрик, прошу, не надо, не мучай меня больше, - слова, словно стоны срывались с губ Келли. - Я больше не могу…

Келли приняла Эрика полностью, поглощая без остатка. Огромная океанская волна вознесла их на такую высоту, что заставила потерять дыхание, остановила биение сердец, и наконец, они рухнули в прозрачную, засасывающую тела и души бездну, погружаясь все глубже, теряя ощущение времени и пространства.

Келли сидела на столе, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Эрика, тихонечко вздыхая. Голова кружилась, а она сама словно плыла по едва покачивающимся волнам. Силы оставили ее почти полностью, если бы не Эрик, она бы соскользнула на пол и лежала там, до тех пор, пока не появится возможность двигаться. Эрик легко, словно она ничего не весила, поднял Келли на руки и отнес на кровать. Там она сразу вытянулась, словно сытая кошка, съевшая миску сметаны. Ее глаза были закрыты, блуждающая улыбка приоткрывала губы. Эрик улыбнулся - он не переставал восхищаться своей возлюбленной. Даже сейчас, без грамма косметики, она была прекрасна. Разве можно было поверить в то, что под маской серьезной, сдержанной, умеющей с легкостью скрывать свои чувства женщины таится такая необузданная страсть? Страсть, схожая с ураганом. Что в ее жилах течет горячая, словно огонь, кровь, да и вся она похожа на вулкан, что скрывает свои истинные возможности глубоко внутри.

Он восхищался не женщиной, он восхищался богиней.

Эрик закрыл балконную дверь, и в комнате сразу стало тише. Несколько минут он смотрел, как дождь, подгоняемый ветром, пляшет по лужам, прибивает к земле уже почти растерзанные кусты роз, растущие на газоне под окнами дома. Вернувшись к Келли, Эрик осторожно лег рядом с ней. Затем приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и стал гладить ее по волосам, перебирая пряди, вдыхая аромат ее тела. Волшебный, присущий только ей запах волновал кровь, заставлял снова и снова прикасаться губами к мягким локонам, зарываться в них лицом, получая ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

Келли даже не заметила, как руки Эрика медленно переместились к изгибу шеи, а оттуда на грудь, его прикосновения были мягкими и нежными, едва ощутимыми, но все равно щекочуще-острыми и возбуждающими. Грудь Келли аккуратно легла в его ладонь, словно это было ее изначальное место, большим пальцем он ласкал сосок, напрягшийся и ставший похожим на спелую вишню, другое мягкое полушарие не осталось в обиде… Невесомые поцелуи и язык, танцующий по нежной коже, заставили Келли застонать. Губы и пальцы Эрика исследовали ее тело от макушки до пяток, изучая каждую складку, каждый изгиб, каждую выпуклость, вынуждая выгибать спину и шептать неприличные слова. Ее кожа горела, влажная от выступившей испарины, на ощупь она стала похожа на атлас.

- Мучитель, тиран, что ты со мной делаешь? - шептала Келли, прижимая к себе голову Эрика. Его колючие щеки, прикасаясь к нежной коже груди, вызывали ощущения, схожие с разрядом электричества. - Ненавижу, люблю, - слова, больше похожие на всхлипы, ему казались волнующей музыкой, наполненной сладострастием.

Эрик привстал и заглянул в широко раскрытые глаза Келли. Переменчивые, как океанские волны - то серые, то голубые, то пронзительно-зеленые - в этот раз они казались почти черными, в них прыгали черти, призывно улыбаясь ему и приглашая присоединиться к ним, нырнуть в ее душу и познать ее истинную сущность, окончательно завоевать и подчинить своей власти земную богиню, отдающую себя без остатка.

Пресыщенные любовью, почти полностью лишенные сил, они лежали на скомканных и влажных простынях. Голова Келли удобно устроилась у Эрика на груди, рассыпанные светлые волосы контрастировали с его смуглой кожей. Его рука вяло играла прядью ее волос, накручивая локон на палец. Несмотря на усталость и позднее время, они не могли уснуть.

- Почему? - неожиданно спросила Келли.

- Что почему? - Эрик не понял, что она имеет в виду.

- Почему именно сейчас, а не годом раньше? Или вообще сразу, как только мы встретились, - Келли села рядом с Эриком, задумчиво глядя в окно. Текущие струи воды уносили ее в прошлое. - Мы же могли стать любовниками в первый год нашего знакомства. Почему этого не случилось?

Эрик хмыкнул, скользнул взглядом по ее телу, словно оно могло что-то объяснить, и высказал неожиданно пришедшую ему в голову мысль.

- Как вино…

- Причем тут вино? - Келли легла поперек кровати, положив голову на живот Эрику, ее щека была до сих пор горячей, и это прикосновение было невероятно приятным.

- Просто всему свое время. Вино надо пить, когда оно созреет, - глядя в потолок, задумчиво продолжил свою мысль Эрик. - Если слишком рано, это будет виноградный сок. Вкусно, выпил, насладился и забыл. Если слишком поздно, уксус. Сделал глоток и выплюнул. А вот когда вино выдержанное, то вкус его великолепен, букет неповторим, выпивая, получаешь сказочное наслаждение, а заканчивается все волшебным опьянением. Так и у нас.

- Эрик, а ведь это действительно так. Вино, что мы выпили сегодня, необыкновенно и вряд ли я смогу когда-нибудь забыть его вкус, - Келли, усевшись на Эрика верхом, взяла его лицо в ладони и поцеловала в губы, очень нежно и аккуратно, словно у нее в руках было что-то хрупкое, и она боялась это ненароком разбить. Ее пальцы скользили по щекам, а поцелуй становился все более глубоким и страстным. Прервав поцелуй, Келли пробормотала.

- Какой ты колючий, мой любимый.

Это было последнее проявление их любви этой ночью. До рассвета оставалось чуть более часа, самое время для сна. Прижавшись к Эрику спиной, Келли затихла. И скоро он услышал ее ровное дыхание. Во сне она улыбалась. Обняв ее, Эрик положил руку на живот Келли и замер, боясь потревожить ее сон.

Но уснуть ему так и не удалось. Слишком много впечатлений, ощущений, и его второе я требовало действий. Очень осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить Келли, Эрик поднялся с постели, поднял с пола покрывало, аккуратно накрыл им женщину. Молча, не шевелясь, постоял рядом, наблюдая за спящей. Ее сон был глубоким и спокойным.

Эрик бесшумно, словно тень, прошел по комнате, открыл балконную дверь. Дождь кончился. Ветер стих. Было прохладно, воздух, наполненный ароматом цветущих роз, приятно касался тела. Эрик оглянулся. Келли не шевелилась.

- Келл, я ненадолго, - еле слышно прошептал он.

Легко, словно это был невысокий бордюр, Эрик вскочил на балконные перила, постоял мгновение и шагнул вниз. На мокрую траву приземлился зверь. Огромный, раза в два больше обычного волка, хищник замер, принюхался и в два прыжка пересек газон, освещаемый фонарем, одним махом перелетел клумбу с розами и снова замер в тени кустов между пешеходной аллеей и проезжей частью улицы. Волк был красив, темно-шоколадная густая шерсть искрилась, отливая золотом, мощные лапы, устрашающе огромная пасть с длинными белыми клыками и глаза, горящие янтарным светом. Зверь встряхнул головой, оскалился, что можно было бы принять за улыбку, если бы он был человеком, нырнул в кусты и исчез.

Келли потянулась, откинула одеяло и села. Эрика рядом не было. Она немного подождала и встала с кровати, включила настольную лампу и огляделась.

- Эрик, - негромко позвала Келли. Тишина. - Эрик, ты где? - Ей стало не по себе. Дверь на балкон открыта и Эрик исчез. Обойдя всю квартиру и обнаружив, что она одна, Келли испугалась. Тем более что на спинке кресла лежала одежда, в прихожей стояла обувь Эрика, а его не было.

- Нет, что за чертовщина, куда он мог пропасть? - Келли подошла к входной двери. Дверь была закрыта изнутри на цепочку. Страх холодной струйкой пробежал по позвоночнику. Келли с трудом сглотнула и заставила себя вернуться в спальню. Тишина. Она еще раз тщательно осмотрела комнату, словно Эрик там мог спрятаться. Ничего не изменилось. Одежда на кресле, пол усыпан лепестками роз, принесенными ветром и открытая балконная дверь. Обхватив себя руками, Келли замерла. Балкон. Она точно помнила, что, когда они разговаривали перед тем, как уснуть, дверь была закрыта. И в этот момент в ночной темноте, на балконе, что-то упало с мягким стуком. Келли с трудом удержалась от крика. Ее сердце было готово выскочить из груди, а она, не отрываясь, смотрела на дверь. Высокая тень с балкона шагнула в комнату. Келли среагировала мгновенно, но на ней не было кобуры с пистолетом. Рука, не найдя оружия, просто скользнула по обнаженному телу.

- Кто там? - голос срывался и дрожал.

- Келл, это я, - Эрик понял, что его отсутствие замечено.

- Эрик, где ты был? - Келли вдруг потеряла силы, ее ноги дрожали, в глазах все расплывалось.

В следующую секунду она оказалась на руках у Эрика, и Келли, не терявшая мужества и под дулом пистолета, вдруг чуть не потеряла сознание от пережитого испуга.

- Келли, все нормально, ничего не случилось, это просто сон, тебе все снится, - Эрик положил ее на кровать, лег рядом, и, укрывшись одеялом, осторожно гладил по волосам, целуя в макушку. - Я рядом, я никуда не исчезал, тебе показалось.

Келли очень хотелось верить его словам, но не получалось. Эрика не было, а теперь от него пахло сырой землей, травой, розами и еще чем-то, непонятным, но очень приятным и этот запах будоражил ее кровь, вызывая влечение. Чтобы там ни было, но постепенно все пришло в норму, и Келли успокоилась, только мысли у нее были странные, неожиданные, и вопросы, что она задавала себе, не имели ответов. Ясно было одно - Эрик изменился. Появилось в нем что-то грубое, хищное, влекущее. Его походка стала плавной, а движения - более быстрыми. Но все это очень нравилось Келли. И даже его странное исчезновение, так испугавшее сначала, придавало ему какую-то загадочность. И влекло ее к нему с такой силой, словно кто-то подшутил над ними и зарядил их тела противоположными зарядами. Отбросив все ненужные мысли, Келли покрепче прижалась к Эрику. Его тепло было убаюкивающим, она легонько вздохнула и, уткнувшись носом в его грудь, прошептала.

- Спокойной ночи, мой ласковый и нежный зверь.

Эрик замер, но Келли молчала и не двигалась. Она спала, не подозревая, как близки были к истине ее последние слова.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

Прошел день, не принеся никаких изменений. Прошел второй, третий… неделя. Ожидание затянулось. Ни Совет, ни вампиры не давали о себе знать. Правда, изменения были, но они не касались непосредственно ни Горацио, ни Келли, никого из их окружения. Наладилась погода. После последнего шторма установились ясные, солнечные дни. Не было удушающей жары, приятные дни радовали и жителей, и гостей Майами. И в городе стало тише. Людская злоба словно испарилась, на улицах снова посветлело от улыбок, сошли на нет преступления на бытовой почве, мало стало аварий, да и загадочные убийства прекратились. Словно и не было последних, тяжелых, наполненных безотчетной враждебностью месяцев.

В лаборатории стояла тишь да гладь. На поведение Келли и Эрика никто не обращал внимания. Словно все так и должно быть. Даже Стетлер, ищущий малейшие нарушения и не пропускающий незначительных ошибок, лишь криво улыбался, глядя них. Ну а Келли с Эриком вели себя просто вызывающе, соглашались с Горацио, что их действия никак не сочетаются со служебными отношениями, и продолжали свое. Он терялся в догадках. Единственное, что приходило в голову - их просто-напросто опоили. Но кто мог это сделать? Простые люди отпадали. Тара? Нет, девушка была ученицей Алекс, и было видно, что она переживает, глядя на влюбленных. Наталья? Вряд ли, она была под особым контролем, как начинающий маг. Да и зачем ей это было нужно? Ее отношения с Эриком давно закончились, и расстались они мирно. Оставался Райан. Вот к нему у Горацио не было доверия. Полукровка, ребенок феи и смертного, он слишком долго колебался, чью сторону принять. Да и выбрав человеческий облик и служение Свету, оступался не раз. Его любовь к самому себе, ярко выраженное самолюбование, желание выделиться и покрасоваться не раз оказывали ему плохую услугу. Да и к деньгам он был неравнодушен. За приличную сумму легко мог предать. Горацио держал его в команде – многие его друзья посмеивались, считая это безосновательным оптимизмом и чрезмерным чувством ответственности за всех и вся – в надежде, что в благоприятных условиях из него все-таки получится приличный человек, умеющий сдерживать низменные порывы. Но сейчас, в сложившихся обстоятельства, Райан был тем, кто мог с легкостью подсыпать в воду слабый наркотик, лишающий воли. Бутылки с минералкой стояли в холодильнике в комнате отдыха и, чтобы сделать пакость, не надо было обладать большими возможностями, лишь отвлечь внимание от себя на небольшое время. Горацио решил понаблюдать, но ничего не особенного не заметил.

В пятницу в вечерней почте Горацио заметил простой белый конверт. Содержимое письма его не обрадовало. Это было приглашение на Совет. Что означало, запрос вампиров был рассмотрен, и решение по поводу Келли принято.

Небольшой отель на окраине города. Комната для совещаний. За овальным столом сидят пятеро мужчин. Каждый - представитель своей части света. «Европеец», «Азиат», «Африканец», «Индеец», «Абориген». Не было только «Американца», но шестой стул был свободен. Горацио едва заметно усмехнулся. Место «Американца» по-прежнему оставалось за ним. Осталось меньше полугода…

Все пятеро сидели молча, не поднимая глаз. Уже одно это говорило, что решение, принятое ими, не обрадует Горацио. Надменный блондин с серыми глазами, потомок древнего графского рода - «Европеец» - встал и протянул лист мелованной бумаги. Все четко и ясно. «В связи с необходимостью и возможностью необратимых последствий… Келли Дюкейн… передается...». Кипящее внутри бешенство Горацио, как всегда, прикрыл легкой усмешкой. Как просто! Передается, словно вещь, словно эстафетная палочка. Четко и равнодушно, с абсолютной беспристрастностью. Человеческая жизнь взамен на возможные миллионы. Горацио не утерпел и спросил.

- А если все неправда, обман и ничего не случится?

«Европеец» покачал головой, и ответил с удивительным сочувствием.

- Горацио, я тебя понимаю, нам было тяжело принимать это решение. Стопроцентной уверенности нет. Но представь себе, что это «если» - правда. После смерти предшественницы мисс Дюкейн на земле произошло слишком много зла, мы не можем рисковать.

- Одна жертва, тебе тяжело, но так нужно. Пару лет назад ты уже сделал подобный выбор, - подал голос «Индеец».

Горацио наклонил голову, упирая подбородок в грудь. Смысла спорить не было, они уже все решили. Но напоминание о том, что он мог сидеть здесь, мог как-то предотвратить… Горацио поморщился. К чему самообман? Даже если бы он, как прежде, был полноправным членом Совета, решение было бы тем же. На другой чаше весов лежал весь мир, и, даже будь у него Сила, Горацио не мог защитить его в одиночку. А это значило, что Келли он защитить не мог тоже.

- Как я объясню ее исчезновение? - Горацио знал ответ, но хотел услышать его от своих бывших коллег.

- Метаморф. Учитывая твое состояние, - вновь не удержался от колкости «Индеец», - Темные готовы сделать это сами. Метаморф живет от месяца до трех, в зависимости от силы мага, его сотворившего, а затем… На твое усмотрение. Вариантов много: от автомобильной аварии до простого увольнения. Только держи своего новообращенного подальше, уж он-то раскусит метаморф сразу, с первого появления. Придумай что-нибудь. Отправь его на курсы, и подальше. В Нью-Йорк, например. Скандалы не нужны. Вампиры, в случае чего, будут бороться до конца. Рождение этого монстра для них слишком важно.

- Разумеется, - взглянул исподлобья Горацио. - Учитывая, что ребенок, зачатый смертной от оборотня и обработанный вампирским зельем, будет обладать возможностью менять ипостаси. А мы, Светлые, охотно поспособствуем рождению идеального супер-чудовища. Человек среди людей, оборотень среди оборотней, вампир среди вампиров. Совершенней не бывает, - Горацио говорил зло. Это и так всем было понятно, но было страшно произнести вслух. Никто не проронил ни слова в ответ, не поднял взгляда. Горацио с горечью подумал, что вампирам и в этом повезло. Единственный член Совета, который никогда не стал бы договариваться с собственной совестью, сейчас не имел права голоса. И снова Горацио засомневался, правильным ли было то решение, казавшееся в свое время единственно верным.

Он уже хотел уходить, но остановился.

- Когда ее заберут?

- Узнаешь, - нетерпящий возражений ответ «Европейца» показал, что разговор окончен. Члены Совета проводили Горацио взглядом. Каждый из них втайне сочувствовал ему – ведь Кейн еще ничего не знал об особых условиях, выставленных вампирами и касавшихся его лично.

Проклятый листок жег руки, и Горацио, выйдя на улицу, сложил его и бросил в бардачок машины. Его состояние было отвратительным, хуже не бывает. Нужно было хоть с кем-то поговорить. Алекс, она была его другом и другом Келли. Она должна знать, что происходит, ей он может довериться и, не стесняясь выражений, высказать все, что думает по этому поводу.

Разговор с Алекс получился тяжелым. Она была расстроена, никак не могла поверить, что Келли, которую она с таким трудом вернула к жизни меньше месяца назад, обречена. Но, что бы они не говорили, какие бы чувства не испытывали, проклятое «если» висело, как дамоклов меч над головой. Принять происходящее никак не получалось. Одна жизнь против многих-многих жизней – выбор казался очевидным. Но это была жизнь бесконечно дорогого для обоих человека, и они не могли найти в себе сил смириться с неизбежным. Где-то в глубине души упрямо теплилась надежда, что все еще изменится и Келли останется жива. Только в этом мире чудес не бывает.

Прошло еще три дня. Вампиры молчали, издеваясь над Горацио, заставляя его беспрестанно думать о Келли. И перед ним стояла еще одна задача - Эрик. Отправлять его подальше Горацио не стал. Не мог заставить себя отнять у них хоть секунду, которую они еще могли провести вместе. Кому, как не ему, было понимать, какую цену имеет каждая из них. Горацио решил принять совет Алекс и рассказать Эрику все. Лишь одно его останавливало - он предвидел реакцию Эрика на свои слова, но сомневался в том, какое решение тот примет. Больше всего Горацио опасался, что Эрик не сдержится, а он не сумеет его остановить, и получится небольшая война оборотня с вампирами, в которой первый однозначно погибнет. Пусть очень мало, но время еще было, и Горацио тянул с объяснением, пытаясь найти наиболее верный путь.

Молоденькая девушка, сотрудница секретариата из департамента полиции Майами постучала в дверь кабинета Горацио. У нее в руках было уведомление о том, что лейтенант Кейн и офицер Дюкейн вызываются к директору департамента. Необходима была личная подпись каждого приглашенного под уведомлением, что она принесла. Такое в практике Горацио было впервые. Келли, расписавшись в документе, поинтересовалась.

- Горацио, ты не догадываешься, в связи с чем такая официальность? И что им от нас надо?

Горацио пожал плечами. Он догадывался. Но это было… Слишком нагло. Даже для вампиров.

В назначенный час Горацио и Келли вошли в кабинет директора. Пятеро мужчин поприветствовали их. Никого из них Горацио не знал, и меньше всего они были похожи на сотрудников полиции. Предложив вошедшим присесть, самый старший и, видимо, главный из присутствующих сообщил.

- Через два дня состоится благотворительный прием, посвященный борьбе с наркомафией, и будет проведен аукцион для сбора средств на строительство новой реабилитационной клиники для наркоманов. И мы все очень хотим видеть вас, мисс Дюкейн, ну и конечно вас, лейтенант Кейн, на этом приеме.

Закончив фразу, мужчина запечатанный конверт и протянул его Келли.

- Мисс, прошу вас.

Келли встала и пошла к столу. Пять пар глаз внимательно рассматривали ее. Так неловко она давно себя не чувствовала. Пристальные, беззастенчивые взгляды, казалось, раздевают ее. И попросили ее взять конверт лишь для того, чтобы увидеть вблизи. Не в правилах Келли было спускать подобное, к тому же она разозлилась, поэтому, взяв конверт, ослепительно улыбнулась и спросила.

- Интересно, какова причина того, что мы удостоились такой чести? - ее глаза метали молнии, вся она напряглась, готовая получить в ответ что-то такое же откровенное, как и взгляды, и немедленно кинуться в бой.

Мужчины переглянулись, все, как по команде, улыбнулись и один из них, похожий на голливудского актера, вкрадчиво, лаская своим бархатным голосом, ответил.

- На этом приеме соберутся очень, очень важные персоны, заинтересованные в том, чтобы очистить нашу прекрасную страну от наркоторговцев. А ваш шеф преуспел в этом деле. Мы хотим его публично поблагодарить. Ему нужна пара, ну а вы прекрасно подходите на эту роль, - красавчик поднял глаза, посмотрел на Келли, и ей почему-то вдруг стало не по себе. Красивое холеное лицо, чувственные губы… и абсолютно неподвижный холодный взгляд серых, почти прозрачных глаз.

- А… а… а… – Келли вдруг потеряла дар речи. - Спасибо, - словно под гипнозом, она повернулась и пошла на место. Резко заболела голова и непонятно почему в висках стучало слово «великолепна».

Горацио просто взял Келли за руку и крепко сжал ее пальцы. Бессильная злость душила его. Келли покачала головой, словно пыталась сбросить наваждение, нахмурилась и застыла на стуле в неудобной позе. Горацио зло взглянул на сидящих за столом, и встретил столь же открытый издевательский взгляд. Приглашение на прием служило простым прикрытием, для того чтобы вампиры могли забрать Келли.

- Да, господа, - очень мягко и вежливо сказал главный из вампиров, когда Горацио встал, по-прежнему сжимая руку Келли. - В конверте приглашение и все необходимые указания. Костюм для вас, сэр, и вечернее платье для леди со всеми аксессуарами вам пришлют с посыльным, - легкий кивок головой. - Можете быть свободны.

Уже сидя в машине, Келли, все еще какая-то напряженная и немного испуганная, спросила.

- Зачем все это нужно и почему именно я? - она поежилась, словно ей было холодно.

- Келли, нам же все объяснили, - Горацио тщательно скрывал отчаяние и дикую, грызущую изнутри боль, маскируя это шутливым тоном. - Ты же слышала, мне нужна спутница, а лучше тебя - не найти. Отважная и прекрасная леди, - его голос зазвучал столь же бархатисто-обволакивающе, как и голос вампира. Горацио было плевать, что его слова или тон можно было понять превратно. Он не мог успокоить Келли с помощью Силы, поэтому пустил в ход все доступные средства.

- Все равно мне это не нравится, - резко бросила в ответ Келли. - Ох, прости, - тут же спохватилась она, виновато улыбаясь. - Я не хотела тебя обидеть. Конечно, я пойду, если так надо. Но ты мог бы выбрать спутницу по своему желанию, а это все звучит слишком категорично…

- Все хорошо, Келли. Надеюсь, нам там понравится, - Горацио повернул ключ зажигания и попытался завести машину, но удалось ему это с третьего раза, руки не слушались. Он пытался успокоить Келли, заставить поверить, что все будет хорошо, но сам-то знал прекрасно, что именно произойдет на этом приеме и поражался изощренности и мстительности вампиров. Красивый способ они придумали, чтобы забрать Келли, одновременно лишний раз унизив противника, заставив его лично привести ее на казнь - иначе он не мог назвать то, что ей предстояло.

Этот прием должен был стать одним из важнейших событий в Майами этим летом. Среди приглашенных были политики, бизнесмены, голливудские звезды - все те, чьи имена постоянно мелькали со страниц таблоидов, экрана телевизора, кого постоянно обсуждали в сети. «Вилла Вискайя» была арендована под это мероприятие. Великолепный особняк, выстроенный в средневековом стиле, как ничто другое подходил для проведения древнего обряда. Дворец, парк, окружающий его - все было окружено таинственной аурой. «Красно-черный» прием должен был стать самым изысканным и запоминающимся для всех приглашенных. Дресс-код соблюдался неукоснительно. Кавалеры в черном, леди в красном.

Как и было обещано, после обеда в лабораторию приехал посыльный, изящный молодой человек. Первым, кто его встретил, был Эрик и если бы Горацио не появился вовремя, то все бы закончилось скандалом. Молодые люди стояли, скрестив взгляды, не понимая, почему испытывают дикую ненависть по отношению друг к другу. Они не были знакомы, делить им было нечего, но желание вцепиться в горло сопернику было столь велико, что Горацио с трудом удалось их развести в стороны. Намек был слишком откровенным - держи своего новообращенного подальше, иначе все кончится смертью. Вампир-посыльный ушел, а Эрику пришлось усвоить еще одну непреложную истину. Там, где есть вампиры, не место оборотню, тем более, такому как он - слишком неопытному и не умеющему в полной мере контролировать свои инстинкты. Хорошо еще, что стычка закончилась без последствий, и Эрик сумел остаться в своем человеческом облике.

Келли не было в лаборатории, она обрабатывала одно из мест преступлений, поэтому Горацио, нагрузив Эрика коробками, что предназначались мисс Дюкейн, отправил его к ней. Сказал, что на этом их рабочий день закончен, и посоветовал только не забыть привезти собранные улики.

И вот день настал.

Печальный, удивительно тихий, безветренный и теплый вечер погрузил Майами в сладкую дымку сумерек. Горацио в лимузине, взятом напрокат департаментом, ждал Келли. Он даже не предполагал, что когда-нибудь может оказаться в такой безвыходной ситуации. Месть вампиров была продумана до мелочей, они все сделали, чтобы затронуть его душу, ранить как можно больнее. Сегодня он отвезет Келли и своими собственными руками отдаст ее им. Настроение было хуже некуда, а надо улыбаться, вести себя, словно отправляешься на праздник. Обманывать Келли, обманывать Эрика. Ведь он так и не решился открыть ему правду - слишком сложным и страшным было бы объяснение.

Дверь подъезда открылась и на улицу вышли молодые люди. Они о чем-то говорили, смеялись, в руках у Эрика был фотоаппарат. Он делал снимки Келли на фоне ее дома, цветущих кустов роз и последний кадр – рядом с лимузином. Келли была великолепна в ярко-алом платье, она была похожа на только что пролитую каплю крови. Тонкий шелк облегал ее фигуру, подчеркивая формы, больше обнажая, нежели скрывая ее тело. Высокая прическа делала ее стройнее и выше. Присланные бриллианты были словно созданы для нее. Келли села в машину, салон наполнился ароматом ее духов. Счастливая улыбка не сходила с ее губ, настроение у златовласой красавицы - иначе ее назвать не поворачивался язык - было отличным.

- Горацио, мы можем ехать, - прощебетала Келли, наклонила голову и длинные серьги качнулись, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, отбрасывая блики на лицо.

- Едем, - Горацио старательно улыбнулся. Она поверила его заверениям! Пустота и холод поселились у него в душе. Осталось несколько часов - и Келли останется только в воспоминаниях.

Красивый парк, сумрачные аллеи, подсвеченные разноцветными огнями, дорогие машины и нарядная толпа встретили их у дворца. Зал, где проводился прием, был оформлен в красно-черных тонах, лишь огромные букеты белых роз нарушали эту странную гармонию. Черный – цвет ночи, красный – цвет крови. Два цвета, столь любимые вампирами. Контрастное сочетание бросалось в глаза, настораживало и возбуждало. Несмотря на праздничную атмосферу, встречалось много хмурых лиц, словно люди чувствовали, что во всем этом ярком и привлекательном окружении таится зло.

Бросив взгляд на притихшую Келли, Горацио понял, что ее настроение вновь изменилось. Она казалась испуганной и растерянной.

- Келли, ты в порядке? - задавая вопрос, Горацио ожидал услышать привычный ответ, но слова, еле слышно произнесенные его спутницей, заставили его переживать с еще большей силой.

- Нет, не в порядке, мне почему-то страшно, - Келли вцепилась в его локоть, - такое ощущение, что за мной следят. Мне жарко.

На верхней губе и на лбу у Келли выступила испарина.

- Давай выйдем на улицу,- она жалобно посмотрела на лейтенанта.

Казалось, еще немного - и женщина упадет в обморок. Горацио вывел Келли на открытую веранду, усадил на стул, принес бокал воды. Ее руки дрожали так, что края стакана стучали по зубам, Келли никак не удавалось сделать глоток. Горацио стиснул зубы. Вампиры явно собирались извлечь из ситуации максимум. Вместо того чтобы «позвать» Келли, они ее напугали. Теперь Горацио должен уговаривать ее, сам отправлять ее на смерть.

- Келли, если хочешь, мы уйдем отсюда, - он не выдержал, положил руку на плечо Келли. Ее кожа была влажной.

- Нет, - неожиданно быстро ответила Келли. - Мы не можем, мы должны остаться, - голос Келли поплыл, стал ровным, без каких-либо эмоций. Она улыбнулась, и Горацио показалось, что ему ножом провели по сердцу. Взгляд Келли стал пустым. - Пойдем внутрь, мне уже лучше.

Горацио понимал, что уйти отсюда им не дадут. Теперь Келли попросту шла на «зов», кто-то из присутствующих вампиров взял ее под свой контроль. Высоко подняв голову, танцующей походкой, потеряв интерес к Горацио, Келли пошла в здание.

- Келли, - женщина никак не среагировала, не оглянулась, не вздрогнула. Она уверенно шла куда-то, в какое-то место, известное только ей. Горацио остановился в замешательстве. Нужно ли идти за ней? Или его миссия окончена? Неожиданно сердце заледенело от тоскливой тревоги, и Горацио поспешил в зал, но в дверях собралась толпа, и на несколько мгновений он потерял Келли из виду. Протолкнувшись в зал, он увидел ее стоящей около бара, с бокалом шампанского в руках. Трое симпатичных молодых людей, стояли рядом и что-то ей говорили. Келли весело смеялась. Нет. Это уже была не Келли. Ничем не отличимая женщина, даже взгляд зеленых глаз, что сумел перехватить Горацио, был привычным, но он чувствовал, что это не она. А может, просто потому, что он знал о предстоящей подмене, ему так казалось. Но ведь настроение и самочувствие не могут измениться за несколько секунд. Келли была слишком цельной натурой, подобная переменчивость поведения была не в ее характере. Увидев Горацио, лже-Келли помахала ему рукой, ослепительно улыбнулась, не переставая весело болтать с окружившими ее кавалерами. Эта девушка была похожа на Келли десятилетней давности. Легкая, жизнерадостная, с солнечной улыбкой, такой Горацио запомнил ее, когда она только пришла на работу. Это несоответствие бросалось в глаза, именно оно насторожило Горацио. Тим не мог ошибиться, он сделал так специально, чтобы Горацио сразу заметил подмену. Лейтенант Кейн молча наблюдал за веселящейся девушкой, а сердце превратилось в ледяной комок. Здесь ему больше делать нечего, его миссия окончена. Он может уходить.

- Нет, - раздался знакомый голос прямо за его спиной, - не поворачивайся, молчи и слушай.

«Марисоль», - подумал Горацио.

«Ты не должен уходить, дождись Келли», - теперь нежный голос звучал в его голове, он чувствовал присутствие Марисоль, ее аромат, хотелось обернуться и посмотреть.

«Нет, просто слушай», - рука Марисоль легла на его плечо и легонько подтолкнула. - «Выйдем на улицу, здесь слишком много любопытных ушей».

Горацио пошел к выходу из зала.

«Нет, налево, там запасной выход».

Оказавшись в темном парке, Горацио остановился. Он не успел моргнуть, как перед ним оказалась Марисоль. Девушка была одета так же, как все, в алое платье, казавшееся в темноте сшитым из темной крови.

- Горацио, все очень сложно, - быстро сказала она. - Обряд проведут, тут никуда не деться. Но между Высшими слишком много разногласий. Мы попробуем воспользоваться этим и вернуть Келли домой. Тим узнал, что есть способ, можно избавиться от зачатого чудовища. Как - пока не знаем. Не уезжай, если совсем невыносимо - сиди в машине, но лучше, если ты будешь рядом с метаморфом. Все, мне пора. Горацио, - она взглянула ему прямо в глаза. - Постарайся не думать о том, что я тебе сказала.

Марисоль исчезла. Оглушенный сказанными словами Горацио вернулся в бальный зал, нашел лже-Келли и пригласил ее на танец. Злость, вновь поднявшаяся в душе при напоминании о его нынешнем состоянии, лишь подстегнула Горацио. Да, теперь он не способен скрыть свои мысли от окружающих его вампиров. И, тем не менее, Марисоль рискнула рассказать ему все, а не просто велела ждать. Это наполняло теплом его сердце. Горацио не мог подвести друзей. Что ж, если он не может скрыть свои мысли – не страшно. Читайте - улыбался Горацио, танцуя вальс с Келли. С двадцатипятилетней Келли, юной и очень красивой.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

Сбежав от Горацио, Келли прошла через зал, наполненный людьми. Повинуясь голосу, звучащему у нее голове и указывающему путь - в левую арку, повернись налево, дверь за портьерой, коридор, теперь направо, курительная, прямо, маленькая гостиная - оказалась в очень уютной комнате. Прямо перед Келли на стене висела картина в золоченой раме, новый приказ – и она шагнула вперед, подняв руку, провела по завиткам на раме. Один из них с легкостью подался, картина дрогнула и с негромким скрипом отъехала в сторону. «Иди». Не в силах сопротивляться, Келли приподняла подол платья и переступила через небольшой выступ стены. Потайная дверь закрылась у Келли за спиной. Сразу же стало темно. Голос в голове неожиданно замолчал, и Келли обрела возможность мыслить. Первое, что пришло на ум - она попала в западню. Келли никогда не была трусихой, но когда оказываешься в ситуации, которая не имеет объяснений, любому станет не по себе. Постояв в темноте несколько минут, Келли попыталась открыть дверь, через которую вошла, но ее попытки были тщетны. Кричать не было смысла - там, где она оказалась, не слышно было даже музыки, голос увел ее в противоположное крыло дворца. Тогда Келли решилась идти вперед. Темнота была абсолютной, она даже не могла рассмотреть своей руки. Осторожно, пробуя пол перед собой, Келли сделала несколько шагов, и ее нога повисла в воздухе. Отпрянув назад, она замерла, затем присела на корточки и очень осторожно ощупала рукой пол. Рука соскользнула по гладкому камню, чуть не упав, Келли подалась вперед, и ощутила под рукой опору. Перед ней была лестница. Узкая, шириной менее метра. Встав, Келли сделала первый осторожный шаг вниз. Спускаясь по ступеням, она то и дело задевала обнаженными плечами острые выступы на каменных стенах. Лестница, закручиваясь по спирали, уходила глубоко вниз и казалась бесконечной. Келли поняла, что у нее начинает болеть и кружиться голова, кожу на плечах саднило от царапин. Сделав еще несколько шагов, она остановилась, перевела дыхание и села на ступеньку. Ей было дурно, накатывала тошнота. В подземелье было душно, по спине катился пот. Закрыв лицо руками, Келли поставила локти на колени, и попыталась дышать глубже. Бешено бьющееся сердце постепенно замедлило ритм.

- Куда я попала? - в голосе Келли звучал страх. - Господи, что мне делать?

Звук собственного голоса неожиданно подействовал успокаивающе, Келли встала и снова пошла вниз. Еще несколько поворотов - и лестница окончилась. От неожиданности Келли прошла вперед, но, запутавшись в платье, споткнулась и упала на колени. Единственным желанием было – лечь и не двигаться. «Вставай, иди», - снова приказал знакомый голос.

- Нет, не хочу, не надо! - Келли заткнула уши руками, но зов не прекращался.

«Вставай, иди. Вставай, иди».

- Нет! - Келли почти кричала, но сопротивляться долго не смогла, поднялась и попыталась бежать, лишь бы избавиться от пульсирующей боли в голове и сводящего с ума голоса. «Вперед». Бегать на шпильках очень сложно, Келли остановилась и сняла туфли. Прижав их к груди, пошла вперед - бежать уже не было сил. Она потеряла счет времени, шла, натыкаясь на стены, спотыкалась о невидимые неровности в полу, но упорно продвигалась вперед. Неожиданно она почувствовала дуновение ветра и воздух, спертый и тяжелый, сменился на такой знакомый, пахнущий океаном, водорослями и чем-то еще, непонятным и влекущим. Келли остановилась и открыла глаза. Она даже не понимала, что весь свой длинный путь проделала с закрытыми глазами, так ей было легче идти в темноте. Перед уставшей и напуганной женщиной открылся удивительный вид. Высокая сводчатая пещера была вся пронизана голубоватым, пульсирующим светом. Казалось, что светятся сами стены. Посередине, прямо перед Келли, поблескивало небольшое озеро, наполненное прозрачной водой. Осторожно ступая босыми, израненными ногами, Келли подошла к краю водоема, опустилась на колени и погрузила руки в прохладную воду. Инстинкт самосохранения и благоразумие подсказывали, что пить не стоит, но умыться Келли рискнула. Вода была приятной, прозрачной и казалась кристально чистой. «Пей». Повинуясь приказу, зажмурив глаза, она поднесла пригоршню воды ко рту и сделала глоток.

- Нет, что я делаю!

Но было уже поздно, стены пещеры начали расплываться, в глазах запрыгали разноцветные искры, и Келли провалилась в темноту. Две призрачные фигуры словно материализовались из воздуха. Два колдуна пришли за своей жертвой. Все было разыграно, как по нотам. Заманили, измучили, усыпили. Один их пришедших поднял Келли с земли. Его напарник щелкнул пальцами, и одна из стен пещеры расступилась, образуя проход. Впереди был виден свет, сделав несколько шагов, все оказались в подземном зале. Там уже все было готово к проведению ритуала. Вдоль стен, молча, словно статуи, стояли девятнадцать вампиров. Серые шелковые мантии скрывали их лица и руки. Высшие, могущественные, обладающие властью, прожившие не один век на земле. Они замерли в ожидании.

В самом центре зала горящими черными и красными свечами был очерчен магический круг. Внутри круга на мозаичном полу, была изображена пятиконечная звезда. В ней возвышалась ритуальная плита. Черный камень, отполированный до блеска, переливался в колеблющемся свете свечей. В него был вмонтирован пентакль из белого золота. Две пятиконечные звезды, перевернутые относительно друг друга. Древний символ черной магии ждал свою жертву. Девять колдунов, создавали круг, стоя вокруг алтаря.

Алое платье, что было надето на Келли, за время ее путешествия испачкалось и порвалось, один из колдунов длинным и острым, как кинжал, когтем разорвал остатки ткани. Безвольное тело женщины положили в центр пентакля. Лодыжки и запястья украсились кандалами, сделанными из светящегося металла. Колдун, стоящий у нее в ногах, приблизился, и, протянув руку, провел по обнаженному телу женщины. Длинные, покрытые сухой, как пергамент, кожей, пальцы украшали магические кольца. Рука слегка подрагивала и загнутые и заостренные, как у хищной птицы ногти касались нежной кожи женщины, оставляя еле видимые ранки.

- Она находится между реальностью и потусторонним миром, - скрипучий голос колдуна заставил всех остальных поднять головы и посмотреть на жертву. - Она готова к проведению обряда.

Из тени вышла женщина, держащая в руках хрустальную чашу, наполненную до половины густой, темно-красной жидкостью. Колдун принял сосуд и наклонился к Келли. Подставив чашу под руку женщины, он резким движением вскрыл ей вену на запястье, и алая кровь закапала в чашу, перемешиваясь с кровью вампира. В тишине зала было слышно шипение, с которым две жидкости - живая и мертвая - перемешивались между собой. Отсчитав необходимое количество капель, колдун остановил кровь, и, разогнувшись, глянул на вампиров. Один из них отделился от стены, и, подойдя к магу, протянул ему флакон, искусно вырезанный из темно-красного камня. Колдун взял в руку миниатюрный сосуд, сжал ладонь и, откинув голову назад, что-то очень быстро зашептал. Капюшон его мантии свалился на спину. Седые всклокоченные волосы обрамляли старческое лицо, узкое, с ввалившимися щеками, крючковатым носом и удивительно алыми губами. Глаза старого мага горели безумным огнем. Слова, что слетали с языка, произнесенные шепотом, улетали вверх, отражались от стен и повторялись многократным эхо. Колдун резко раскрыл ладонь, что держала флакон, красный камень светился, словно живой, рука мага окрасилась в алый цвет. Быстрым движением, подцепив крышку изогнутым ногтем, старец открыл флакон и в хрустальную чашу с перемешанной кровью упали три капли серебристой, тягучей жидкости. Кровь вскипела, забурлила, затем подернулась прозрачной пленкой и застыла. Вернув флакон вампиру, колдун повернулся к Келли, окунул палец в приготовленный эликсир и поднес руку к телу женщины. С пальца сорвались три капли - на лоб, на грудь и на живот. Голос мага в тишине казался неожиданно громким.

- Разум, чувства, желания. Желания спят. Чувства застыли. Разум правит.

Капли вспыхнули, заискрились и исчезли, только на коже от них остались едва заметные метки.

Колдун стоял вплотную к ритуальной плите, распростертое, почти безжизненное тело Келли было в его власти. Оставшиеся восемь магов подняли руки, сцепили пальцы, образовавшийся живой круг замкнулся. Жидкость в чаше снова забурлила, вспенилась и начала скручиваться, превратившись в тоненькую змейку. Зашипев, она скользнула из чаши, на мгновение зависла, зацепившись хвостом за край, упала на живот Келли и исчезла внутри ее тела. Несколько мгновений стояла тишина, и вдруг тело женщины изогнулось дугой с такой силой, что кандалы впились в кожу, разрезая ее. Щиколотки и запястья окрасились кровью. Из груди вырвался резкий, непохожий на человеческий вопль. Глаза широко раскрылись. Конвульсии длились несколько секунд, затем тело обмякло, и только тяжелое дыхание говорило о том, что Келли жива.

Резкий порыв ветра задул свечи. Стало темно. И сразу же в самой верхней точке конусовидного потолка появилась мерцающая точка, она с каждой секундой разрасталась, увеличивалась в размерах и превратилась в горящий шар, свободно парящий в воздухе. Его сияние становилось сильнее и сильнее, разгораясь все с большей силой, освещая мертвенным синим светом зал, фигуры стоящих, стены, пол. Только тело избранной оставалось неприкосновенным. Казалось, что оно наливается светом изнутри. Бледная кожа переливалась, отливая перламутром, по распущенным, спутанным волосам пробегали искры. Ветер усилился, образуя маленькие вихри, кружащиеся в беспорядке по залу. Вампиров прижало воздушной волной к стене. Только живой магический круг сцепленных рук сдерживал ветер, не давая ему проникнуть внутрь. Мантии колдунов развевались, а голоса, в унисон читающие слова заклинания, сливались в один длинный и протяжный звук. Вдруг все стихло. Ослепляющий свет померк и погас. С легким треском и шипением стали зажигаться свечи. Огонек побежал по кругу, замыкая его. Старец, проводивший обряд, развернулся, пнул сапогом свечи, и вышел из круга. Обряд завершен. Колдуны, следуя друг за другом, покидали помещение, словно растворялись в воздухе. Вампиры последовали за ними. В зале остались трое. Верховный колдун и двое Высших. Маг посмотрел на вампиров, и, искривив лицо ядовитой усмешкой, проскрипел.

- Мое дело закончено, ваше высочество, теперь решайте сами, - колдун накинул на голову капюшон и скрылся в темноте.

Вампиры переглянулись. Благородное, породистое лицо Филиппа и искаженное ужасным шрамом от ожога лицо Рона, князя южноамериканского клана. Две противоположности. Столь же разными были и их решения.

- Рождение неизбежно, - холодный и спокойный голос Филиппа утверждал.

- Смерть, - Рон облизнулся. - Только смерть. Как она вкусно пахнет, какая у нее, наверное, сладкая кровь… Смерть, - он сделал шаг вперед, но железная хватка Филиппа остановила.

- Нет, я не согласен.

- Да кто тебя будет слушать? - Рон выдернул руку. - Мы одни, обряд завершен, последствия ее смерти минимальны, подумаешь, пара ураганчиков и эпидемия какой-нибудь болезни. Пусти, - но вырваться из рук Филиппа ему не удалось, тот был сильнее.

В темноте раздался шорох, вампиры насторожились и обернулись на звук.

- Господа, - приятный женский голос был как гром среди ясного неба. – Я могу предложить решение вашего спора, - на свет вышла женщина, за ней следом один из колдунов, проводивших обряд. - Мы заберем ее с собой, пока вы не придете к общему мнению.

- Нет, - Филипп качнул головой.

- Ишь, чего захотели, - оскалился Рон.

- Подождите отказываться. Согласно легенде в течение 66 дней избранная должна быть неприкосновенна.

- С чего бы это? - Рон подался вперед, но наткнулся на невидимую стену, не дающую ему сделать ни шага. - Кто это сказал?

- «Хроники», - голос женщины звенел. - В течение 66 дней после обряда кровь избранной ядовита. Это защищает ее, пока нерожденный ребенок не войдет в силу. Мы ее забираем.

- Хорошо, - неожиданно согласился Филипп. - Мои люди будут ее охранять.

Высший понимал, что, оказавшись среди людей, избранная будет в безопасности. Он не мог оставаться в Майами. И забрать ее с собой не мог, пресловутые 66 дней избранная была привязана обрядом к месту его проведения. А надеяться, что во время его отсутствия Рон, которому была безразлична судьба потомства, не попытается похитить и перепрятать вожделенную добычу, было глупо. Филипп подозрительно взглянул на так неожиданно появившуюся Светлую. 66 дней, это было то время, когда можно было изгнать плод, освободив женщину от звания избранной. Но для этого нужно было знать способ. Нет, вероятно, они лишь пытаются выиграть время в обычной для Светлых глупой надежде на чудо.

- Я отдаю ее вам, - Филипп кивнул и, уже уходя, добавил. - На время, - он ухмыльнулся. - И не надейтесь, ничего не случится, ваша магия здесь бессильна. Она станет матерью. Я вернусь за ней.

Рон оскалился и зашипел.

- Не нужен нам твой совершенный потомок, - его слова, шелестящие, будто змеи, заставили обернуться Филиппа.

- Она моя, - король-вампир исчез, словно его и не было.

- Ну-ну, мы еще посмотрим, кто будет править балом, - Рон поплотнее завернулся в серебристую мантию. - Берите, пока, - и тоже исчез в темноте.

Двое магов, мужчина и женщина, Светлая и Темный, подошли к прикованной Келли. Она лежала, безвольно закинув голову назад, лицо с заострившимися чертами было похоже на маску. Но жилка на открытой шее еле видно билась. Келли была погружена в тяжелый наркотический сон. Вода из «озера забвения» сделала свое дело. Проснувшись, Келли не вспомнит ничего. Ни «зова», заманившего ее сюда, ни подземной дороги, ни озера. Женщина наклонилась к спящей, и плавными, круговыми движениями прошлась рукой по ее телу.

- С ней все хорошо, Тим. Надо разомкнуть кандалы.

Спустя несколько минут, завернув Келли в мантию Тима, они вышли в пещеру к озеру, а затем, открыв потайную дверь, на берег океана, оказавшись на небольшом песчаном пляже, укрытом в скалах.

- Тим, как мы отсюда выберемся? - женщина озабоченно огляделась, с пляжа не было выхода. - Магию применять нельзя. Можем повредить Келли.

- Марисоль должна привести сюда Горацио. Подождем, они уже, наверное, в пути.

С момента исчезновения Келли прошло несколько часов. Торжество было в самом разгаре. Горацио уже начал нервничать, уже далеко за полночь, а он все танцует с фальшивой Келли. Мысли о разговоре с Марисоль то и дело всплывали в голове даже помимо воли. В зале было душно, музыка была слишком громкой, приглашенные, изрядно выпив, вели себя слишком свободно. Горацио вышел на открытую веранду, наблюдая через широкие французские окна за лже-Келли, как она с легкостью кружит голову мужчинам, что вьются вокруг нее, словно пчелы около экзотического цветка. Было странно видеть Келли такой, он уже успел подзабыть, какой она была десять лет назад. А метаморф заставлял вспоминать прошлое, что было приятно, но и вызывало боль - ведь Келли больше не будет.

Неожиданно в бальном зале что-то изменилось, померк свет, музыка взвыла и замолчала. Раздались недовольные возгласы. Горацио поспешил внутрь, но успел только переступить порог, как свет вспыхнул, оборвавшаяся мелодия зазвучала вновь, но напряжение все росло, свет становился все ярче, и наконец, огромная бронзовая люстра, освещающая зал, словно взорвалась, все лампочки, что были в ней, одновременно лопнули. Взрыв был такой силы, что вырвал из потолка крюк, на котором висела люстра, и она с грохотом, разлетаясь на миллионы режущих осколков, рухнула на пол. Все погрузилось в темноту. В зале началась паника. Горацио почувствовал, что его груди стало горячо, сунув руку во внутренний карман, он дотронулся до мобильника - тот был раскаленным. Едва он успел вынуть телефон, как тот вспыхнул, упав на пол. В темноте раздавались крики, было видно, как загораются сотовые, у некоторых воспламенялись электронные часы на руках. Паника усилилась, люди пытались выбраться из зала, давили друг друга, застревая в дверях. В зале начался пожар, горели бархатные портьеры, вспыхивали, как порох, тюлевые шторы. Едкий дым наполнил помещение. Испуганные и растерянные гости метались по залу, крича и налетая друг на друга. Горацио попытался отыскать Келли, но она испарилась, самым натуральным образом - около барной стойки ему под ноги попалось алое платье и раздавленные фальшивые драгоценности. Пожар разгорался, стало трудно дышать, глаза щипало от дыма.

Горацио пытался помочь мечущимся в дыму людям, но ничего не получалось, все словно обезумели. Вдали были уже слышны сирены пожарных и полицейских машин.

- Горацио, ты ничем не сможешь им помочь, - рядом с ним стояла Марисоль. - Пойдем, нас уже ждут, - она взяла его за руку и потянула за собой.

- Мари, подожди, так нельзя, люди же гибнут, - Горацио не мог уйти вот так просто и оставить людей на смерть.

- Смотри, приехали спасатели, - в дыму с трудом, но можно было рассмотреть мигающие огни пожарных машин. - Идем же, здесь обойдутся без тебя.

Уйти сейчас казалось подлостью, но Горацио понимал, что помощи от него будет мало, а там, куда его звала Марисоль, их ждали.

- Закрой глаза и задержи дыхание, - велела Марисоль, проводя Горацио за собой через пылающий дверной проем. Она повела его вглубь здания, миновав анфиладу комнат, они вышли в парк через потайной ход. Обогнув здание, оказались на автомобильной стоянке. Их лимузин оказался «заперт» другими автомобилями.

- Черт, придется угнать машину, - Марисоль пошла вдоль стоянки, высматривая ту, что больше подходила для задуманного.

- Марисоль, что собираешься сделать? - бесконечные танцы, лже-Келли, пожар, теперь угон машины. В голове у Горацио все перемешалось. - Куда мы поедем?

- Вампиры отдали Келли, надо их забрать.

- Кого их, откуда, объясни? - Горацио не привык быть ведомым, но Марисоль лишь взглянула на него и все вопросы вдруг исчезли из его головы, все стало безразлично.

Одним движением руки девушка выдавила боковое стекло машины, открыла дверь и завела мотор, ключи кто-то оставил в замке зажигания. Горацио беспрекословно сел рядом, и шикарный лимузин, набирая скорость, словно выпущенная пуля, помчался на юг. Они ехали по шоссе, оставляя Майами позади себя. Огни города скрылись из виду, когда Марисоль съехала на вспомогательную дорогу, и, сбавив скорость, повела машину в сторону океана. Дорога сменилась на грунтовую, уже можно было видеть в лунном свете вздымающиеся волны, когда они снова свернули и ехали вдоль береговой линии до тех пор, пока местность не стала повышаться. Машина остановилась.

- Приехали, теперь нужно спуститься вниз к воде.

Горацио и Марисоль подошли к обрыву, высота была небольшая, и внизу на пляже в предрассветной дымке можно было разглядеть три человеческие фигуры.

- Тим, - негромко окликнула Марисоль. - Справа за уступом, можно подняться, сейчас отлив, там не глубоко. Горацио, ты куда?

Но он уже спускался навстречу Тиму, принимая у него из рук Келли и помогая подняться наверх. Келли уложили на один из диванов лимузина. Все четверо молча смотрели друг на друга.

- Сплошные сюрпризы, - Горацио не изменял своей привычке, руки на пояс, еле заметная улыбка и пристальный взгляд синих глаз. – Отлично. Элина, Тим и Марисоль. Вот только мне непонятно, я-то вам зачем нужен?

- Давайте оставим все разговоры на завтра, - тряхнула головой Элина. - Нужно отвезти Келли домой, Тим и Марисоль не могут показаться там, так что ты мне нужен, как грубая физическая сила, - она пристально смотрела в глаза Горацио. Его лицо чуть приметно дрогнуло, когда он осознал, что в этой шутке была лишь доля шутки. Но он не был бы Горацио Кейном, если б не умел с достоинством сносить такие удары.

- Берегите Келли, - Тим невесело усмехнулся.

Марисоль пристально взглянула в глаза Горацио, и через мгновение Горацио и Элина остались вдвоем.

- Горацио, нам и правда пора ехать, - сказала Элина, видя, что он не собирается прерывать паузу. - Хочется вернуться в город, пока совсем не рассвело. Да и Келли надо привести в порядок, ей и так сегодня досталось, - Элина тронула Горацио за рукав и нахмурилась, отдернув руку. - Что с тобой? – она понюхала свою ладонь. - Ты весь в саже.

- Пожар, - двинул бровями Горацио. – Прием, где мы были с …Келли, закончился странно, словно какая-то сила начала громить все подряд, - Горацио нахмурился. - Это связано с обрядом?

- Давай во всем будем разбираться завтра, - прищурилась Элина. - Я только сегодня прилетела из Испании. Честно скажу, устала бегать по подземельям, а еще надо заняться Келли. Поехали, - Эллина пошла к лимузину, открыла заднюю дверцу и села рядом с Келли. В слабом свете лицо спящей женщины казалось мертвенной бледным.

Горацио лизнул губы и опустил голову. Выглядело так, будто ему указали его место. Светлой Королеве требовалась грубая физическая сила. Что ж…

Хлопнула водительская дверь, мотор заработал, и машина тронулась с места.

Горацио остановил лимузин, не доезжая до дома Келли, любопытные взгляды им были ни к чему. Чтобы не привлекать внимание охранника, пришлось заходить через запасной вход. Улица была предрассветно пуста. Еще немного – и им не удалось бы пройти незамеченными. Но по дороге к дому им посчастливилось никого не встретить.

Войдя в квартиру, Горацио положил Келли на постель и ушел на кухню. Элина его просто выпроводила, да ему и самому было бы неудобно находиться с женщинами в одной комнате. Но уходить совсем он не торопился.

Вопросов, что Горацио хотел задать Элине, было слишком много. Самым удивительным казалось то, что вампиры отдали Келли. Не до конца понятные намеки Марисоль, о том, что Тим нашел способ избавления от участи избранной.

- Горацио, - позвала Элина, - подойди сюда.

Она сидела возле Келли, обрабатывая той раны на щиколотках. Одетая в длинную ночную рубашку, с рассыпавшимися по подушке волосами, погруженная в сон, Келли выглядела неважно, казалось, она не дышит.

- Она жива? - невольно вырвалось у Горацио.

- Да. Возьми вот это и выброси. А лучше сожги, - Элина отдала мантию Тима, серый шелк был испачкан кровью. - У нее достаточно глубокие раны на запястьях. Что будем делать, когда она придет в себя? Как объяснить все ее царапины и порезы?

- Может, сказать правду? – пожал плечами Горацио.

- А ты рискнешь? - подняла брови Элина. - Эрику ты рассказал? Ладно, от меня здесь больше ничего не требуется. Я чувствую, ты жаждешь меня допросить. Пошли на кухню, попробуем поговорить, - Элина укрыла Келли одеялом, погасила свет, и они с Горацио вышли из спальни.

Устроившись за маленьким кухонным столом, как раз только на двоих, Горацио и Элина наслаждались только что сваренным кофе. Горьковатый запах наполнил комнату, горячий напиток согревал и тело, и душу. Сделав очередной глоток, Горацио вопросительно взглянул на Элину. В мягком свете миниатюрной лампочки, горящей над плитой, ее волосы отливали темной медью. Непроизвольно сорвавшийся с его губ вопрос заставил улыбнуться обоих.

- Ты что, покрасила волосы?

- От тебя ничего не скроешь, - Элина саркастично приподняла бровь. - Нравится?

Сложно было начать говорить о том, что волновало больше всего. Слишком запутанной получалась история.

- Все-таки я не понимаю, почему вам вернули Келли? - Горацио слегка подался вперед, прищурился.

- Знаешь, я попробую рассказать то, что удалось выяснить. Из-за этого я так поспешно и вернулась, - откинувшись на спинку стула, Эллина смотрела в окно, на розовеющее небо. Ночь подходила к концу. - Тим и, что меня удивило, Марисоль хотели элементарно выкрасть Келли и спрятать. Глупо и небезопасно. Их бы нашли, и в итоге мы бы имели очередной скандал. Но мне повезло. Я отвозила Рэя в Мадрид, в закрытую школу. Сюда возвращаться он категорически не хочет. И мне удалось попасть в библиотеку инквизиции. Пока я копалась в книгах и записях, относящихся к средневековью, мне попались на глаза летописи королевской семьи. Там очень подробно был описан ритуал Черного кристалла. Все правда, про его Силу и освобожденную энергию, и про избранную. Но мы не знали одну весьма значительную деталь – 66 дней. Именно столько времени избранная привязана к месту проведения обряда, очерчен круг, из которого ее нельзя увезти. И этот круг очень невелик, там были указаны весьма приблизительные цифры, но в нашем случае получается - никак не дальше южной Флориды. Как мы знаем, обряд проведен, Келли должна где-то жить до… ну, в-общем, сам знаешь, - Элина пожала плечами и покачала головой. – А дальше начинается самое интересное. Оказывается, наши кровососы опять не договорились, чего им надо. Филиппу и европейскому клану нужен «новорожденный», а наши местные жаждут крови и тела Келли, их и так все устраивает в их облике. Знаешь, кто сейчас у них князь? Твой старый друг Рон.

- Рон? - удивился Горацио. - Он жив? Он же сгорел! Вот гад, ну и живуч…

- У него такое лицо, - Элину передернуло от отвращения. - Он даже не пожелал регенерировать, чтобы это напоминало о вашей схватке. Думаю, твое участие в церемонии было именно его идеей. Боюсь, он не будет корректен, не послушается Филиппа. В любой момент можно ожидать, что Келли попытаются похитить. Хотя им это даже и делать не надо. Придет сюда, позвонит в дверь, сунет в нос решение Светлого Совета - и все. Ведь Келли, по этому постановлению, принадлежит им. И мы ничего не можем этому противопоставить, - Элина сочувственно похлопала по руке помрачневшего от этого напоминания Горацио. – Пока что они не станут этого делать. Использованное при обряде зелье сделало кровь Келли ядовитой для вампиров на то время, пока нерожденный не наберется сил. Так что им не имеет смысла похищать ее заранее. И еще один важный факт. Пока не пройдут эти 66 дней, есть способ, с помощью которого можно избавиться от страшного плода. Но как - непонятно. Тим сказал, что написано, мол, ответ лежит на поверхности, все очень просто. Когда я об этом узнала, решила попробовать забрать Келли, воспользовавшись тем, что Филипп и Рон никак не договорятся. Она будет дома, под защитой, внутри круга. На виду у всех, и прятать мы ее не будем.

- Итак, у нас есть эти пресловутые 66 дней, - задумчиво проговорил Горацио. - И за это время мы должны найти решение, как избавить Келли от этого вампирского плода. Но для начала надо бы найти способ вернуть ее под юрисдикцию Света, - Горацио встал, прошелся по кухне туда-обратно. - Нелегко, но думаю, выполнимо.

- Горацио, ты оптимист, - покачала головой Элина. - Как все это можно сделать? Как? Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? - судя по тому, как Горацио отрешенно смотрел перед собой, он что-то придумал.

Горацио хитро взглянул на Элину, мол, лишь грубая физическая сила? Она мягко усмехнулась. Слова, сказанные с единственной целью – подстегнуть ошеломленного и слегка растерявшегося от круговерти неподвластных ему событий Горацио – неожиданно были восприняты им слишком серьезно. Усмешка пропала, горечью стиснуло сердце. Неужели эти годы без Силы настолько изменили Горацио, что он стал сомневаться в себе?

- Эрик, - быстро вскинул и опустил брови Горацио. - Нам надо узаконить его новый статус и объявить Келли его женщиной. Ни один вампир не рискнет похитить возлюбленную оборотня. Стая давно ищет способ, чтобы развязать войну, а вампиры ее очень не хотят, поэтому за перемирие держатся изо всех сил, - Горацио наклонил голову набок и заглянул Элине в глаза. - Как тебе такой вариант?

- Превосходно, - кивнула Элина. - Но на это надо слишком много времени, Эрик же еще даже не посвященный.

- Ну, - протянул Горацио, - могу я хоть раз воспользоваться своими личными связями? Вожак Стаи - мой должник. Он заявит Эрика в Темный Совет и без посвящения, а затем мы его просто перекупим, как Меган. Она же принадлежит к Стае, а работает на Свет по договору. И Эрик даже не узнает о своей новой принадлежности. В его жизни никаких изменений не произойдет, пока, а дальше время покажет.

- Что ж, дерзай, - согласилась Элина. – Я пока поломаю голову о том, как избавить Келли от звания избранной, - Элина внезапно встала и вышла из кухни, ее не было около минуты. – Горацио, ты должен уйти, - быстро сказала она, вернувшись. - Ступай домой, прими душ, еще есть время поспать.

- А что случилось? - Горацио не нравилось ставшее напряженным лицо Элины. Беспокойство в ее глазах проглядывало слишком явно.

- Келли приходит в себя, а это будет очень и очень некрасиво. Тебе лучше уйти. Пожалуйста.

- А ты одна справишься?

- Горацио, - Элина взяла его за плечи, развернула и подтолкнула к двери. – Без тебя мне будет только проще. Справлюсь, справлюсь. Ступай, это чисто женское дело.

Проводив его, предусмотрительно закрыв дверь на цепочку и задвижку, Элина пошла к Келли. Возвращение в себя после сна забвения мучает человека во сто крат сильнее, чем самое тяжелое похмелье. Утро у нее и Келли будет очень не сладким.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

На высоком утесе, очертаниями напоминающем приготовившегося к прыжку льва, стоял человек. Ветер, дующий с океана, играл полами его пиджака, шевелил рыжие волосы. Мужчина стоял неподвижно, словно пытался рассмотреть в океанской дали что-то, видимое лишь ему. Далеко внизу вода, гонимая ветром, вздымалась и обрушивалась на ставший гладким, словно зеркало, камень. Крутой обрыв далеко выдавался в океан, и мужчине казалось, что он парит над штормящим морем. Ощущение покоя и одиночества переполняли его душу. Рыжеволосый присел на корточки и коснулся рукой скалы, на которой стоял. Шероховатый камень, источенный ветром и солнцем, был теплым, приятным на ощупь. Именно с такого утеса началась история одинокого наблюдателя.

На заре человечества, после очередного землетрясения рухнувшие в океанские глубины камни образовали небольшой остров, омываемый со всех сторон мрачным и холодным океаном. Дремучий лес и пустоши, заросшие высокой травой поляны, быстрые речушки - все это принадлежало нескольким индейским племенам. Только жизнь людей была темна и безрадостна. Уже много лет они не видели солнца, с трудом вспоминали те времена, когда светило радовало их земли, давало тепло и свет. Вот уже несколько десятилетий небо было постоянно затянуто, то черными, готовыми пролиться дождем тучами, то белыми и пушистыми облаками, словно одеялом накрывающими остров. Бесконечные ливни и грозы стали привычными, и лишь древние старцы с тоской вспоминали о солнечных лучах, обогревающих землю.

В один из сумрачных и дождливых дней, когда молнии беспрерывно разрывали небо, а вода низвергалась с небес, не переставая, у одной из жен вождя племени начались преждевременные роды. Все замерли в ожидании, надеясь на появление на свет долгожданного наследника. Женщина, вскрикнув последний раз, родила мальчика, тяжело вздохнула и ее душа улетела в мир теней. Первый крик новорожденного был заглушен страшным ударом грома и, словно по волшебству, тучи рассеялись, яркий солнечный свет залил селение. Из вигвама вышла местная колдунья, держа на руках завернутого в звериные шкуры младенца. Выражение лица старой ведьмы насторожило всех присутствующих. Положив сверток на плоский камень, она с нескрываемым злорадством развернула ребенка. Удивленный возглас нарушил тишину. На мягком шелковистом мехе шкуры пумы лежало настоящее чудо. Светлокожий и рыжеволосый малыш смотрел на мир удивительными, синими, словно васильки, глазами. Новорожденный был крупным и здоровым, он улыбался обступившим его индейцам. Они рассматривали его словно диковинку, недовольно переговариваясь между собой - уж слишком необычным был будущий вождь.

С рождением рыжеволосого мир изменился, разрушились чары, некогда наложенные на остров. Золотая голова мальчугана была похожа на солнце и словно притягивала его яркие лучи, которые вновь пролили свет на грешную землю.

Время бежало незаметно. Мальчик рос, в свои неполные десять лет он был необычно высок, мускулист и отличался недюжинным умом. Но в своей семье и среди соплеменников он был изгоем. Низкорослые, смуглые, черноволосые, с темными глазами индейцы относились к ребенку настороженно. Тем более его способности приводили их в ужас. Стоило мальчику зайти в вигвам к умирающему, как тот выздоравливал. Одно лишь его слово прекращало затянувшиеся дожди, прикосновением руки он снимал боль. И солнце, яркое и золотое, как волосы ребенка, с каждым днем разгоралось все ярче и ярче, принося жизнь в мрачный мир острова. Не находя понимания среди людей, малыш с самого раннего детства убегал в лес, а самым любимым местом был утес над океаном. Сидя на камнях, он мечтал о будущем, о том, как он покинет стойбище и уедет путешествовать. Мир казался ему огромным, таким же бесконечным, как простирающийся перед ним морской простор.

Та зима была необычно холодной. Снегом занесло всю округу. Высокие пушистые сугробы укрывали землю, охотники с каждым днем приносили все меньше и меньше добычи. Голод сжимал свою безжалостную лапу все сильней, принося раздоры в маленькое селение. Рыжеволосый отправился на промысел, как всегда в одиночестве. Смеркалось, когда он, возвращаясь через густой еловый лес, услышал рычание. На маленькой полянке трое матерых волков окружили и были готовы растерзать необычного светло-серого волчонка. Мальчик не понял, что с ним произошло. Он лишь ощутил огромное желание помочь загнанному зверенышу - и вдруг из пальцев поднятых им рук вырвался яркий голубой свет, раскидав хищников в разные стороны и расплавив снег до земли. Юный охотник испугался только что сделанного им и, словно оцепенев, замер на месте. Волки исчезли, а волчонок подбежал к нему, ткнулся холодным носом в горячую ладонь, покрылся искрами и превратился в мальчишку-индейца. Дети смотрели широко раскрытыми глазами друг на друга, потом рассмеялись. Настороженность сменилась любопытством. Мальчишки были совсем не похожи, но какая-то невидимая нить сразу связала их. С первой встречи, с первого взгляда началась их дружба, продлившаяся до конца дней. Маленький маг и маленький оборотень, случайно встретившись, стали неразлучны. Оборотень из соседнего племени стал лучшим другом рыжеволосого. Теперь они вместе мечтали, вместе охотились и понемногу совершенствовали свое мастерство. Однажды лунной ночью, когда весь мир был залит серебристым светом, друзья взобрались на утес и, слушая шум прибоя, как всегда, грезя о сказочных мирах, дали клятву верности, пообещав друг другу не расставаться, что бы ни случилось, помогать в беде и попытаться сделать жизнь лучше.

Время шло, отсчитывая год за годом. Они были отверженными в своих племенах. И, в конце концов, они решили покинуть этот край и осуществить свою мечту о путешествиях. Одним ярким и солнечным днем двое мальчишек оставили свои племена, остров, где родились, но так и не нашли понимания. Переплыв на лодке через пролив, они ступили на большую землю. Так началось их странствие по миру. Юноши, молодые люди, мужчины набирались опыта, учились, любили и воевали. Они побывали и в жарких странах, где были только пески, и в далеких экзотических государствах, в джунглях и сибирской тайге. Они нашли себе подруг, у них родились дети, но жажда странствий не оставляла их до самой смерти.

Прошли сотни лет. Бушевали ураганы, войны стирали с лица земли страны и государства, но дружба, завязавшаяся на маленьком острове и пронесенная через всю жизнь, передавалась из поколения в поколение, как самое богатое наследство. И теперь далекие-далекие потомки тех мальчишек встретились на утесе, чтобы снова решить важные проблемы и попытаться сохранить равновесие такого хрупкого мира.

- Давно не виделись, Горацио, - хрипловатый голос высокого, с гордой осанкой индейца нарушил уединение рыжеволосого мужчины, стоящего на утесе.

- Эмиль, ты пришел, - Горацио протянул руку, но вместо рукопожатия мужчины совершили некое ритуальное действо, а затем крепко обнялись.

Спустившись со скалы, они подошли к полицейской машине. Эмиль, шериф небольшого городка на севере Мексики, был давним другом Горацио, они вместе работали и лишь десять лет назад разъехались по разным странам, приняв на себя определенные обязанности. Индеец с первого взгляда казался мрачным и нелюдимым. Длинные седеющие волосы были заплетены в две косы, кожа лица, загрубевшая на ветру, казалась шоколадной и только глаза, превратившиеся в узкие щелочки, при ближайшем рассмотрении горели хитрым огнем. Индеец был никем иным, как вожаком Стаи, все оборотни Северной Америки были в его подчинении. И теперь от него зависела судьба Эрика, сможет ли Эмиль без посвящения представить его Темному Совету.

- Ну, что, Горацио, прослышал я тут о твоем новообращенном. Редкий случай в наше время. Когда такое было в последний раз? - лицо индейца было непроницаемым, но в голосе слышалась ирония.

- Ох, давно, Эмиль. Наверное, лет пять назад, у тебя здесь, в твоей вотчине, - Горацио улыбался, не скрывая своего неожиданно ставшего веселым настроения.

- И какая там у вас сложность, что необходимо так торопиться? - Эмиль побарабанил пальцами по крыше машины. - Поехали лучше в город, посидим в баре, вспомним прошлое, а заодно и о твоем красавце побеседуем.

Машина поехала по глинистой дороге, оставляя за собой пыльное облако, скрывавшее из вида утес. «Форд» подпрыгивал на кочках, переваливался с боку на бок, проезжая по глубоким колеям. Горацио поморщился.

- Отвык я от такой езды, да и дороги такие подзабыл.

- Этой дорогой никто не пользуется, утес считается проклятым. Помнишь красавицу Элию? Она несколько лет назад бросилась с обрыва. Когда ее изнасиловал оборотень.

Горацио повернулся к Эмилю и неожиданно севшим голосом спросил.

- Элия? Но разве она тоже не стала оборотнем… - сразу вспомнилась девушка, чем-то похожая на Марисоль. Может, пышными черными волосами, может, нежностью и беззащитностью. Что скрывать – когда-то она очень нравилась Горацио.

- Беременная была, поэтому и покончила самоубийством. Не захотела рожать монстра.

Горацио искоса глянул на Эмиля, чувствуя, как щемит сердце. Возможно, Эмиль знает куда больше, чем хочет показать. Такой намек был в его стиле. Но суть намека Горацио не нравилась. Мужчины замолчали, было слышно, как что-то бряцает в багажнике, натужно ревет мотор, когда машина преодолевает песчаные заносы.

Внизу, под горой, показался городок, с высоты кажущийся очень аккуратным и чистеньким. Впрочем, при ближайшем рассмотрении он таким и оказался. Небольшой придорожный бар был почти пуст. Только несколько парней пили пиво у стойки. Горацио и Эмиль сели за дальний столик в углу, чтобы никто не помешал их беседе.

- Ну, лейтенант Кейн, - Горацио снова быстро глянул на друга, но тот был невозмутим. Горацио мысленно поморщился. Все его друзья продолжали видеть в нем человека, имеющего Силу, так что в словах Эмиля не было того смысла, который почудился Горацио. - Будьте честны, как на исповеди, - индеец прихлебнул холодного янтарного пива и приготовился слушать. Горацио слегка усмехнулся, опуская голову. Да, он оценил знак уважения. Сейчас Эмиль мог прочитать все мысли Горацио, но просил рассказать, как если бы Горацио оставался равным, могущественным.

Рассказав о том, что произошло, в подробностях, не утаивая ни одной детали, Горацио пристально посмотрел на друга. Тот покачал головой.

- Да, ситуация сложная, но все-таки разрешимая. Если бы на твоем месте был кто-то другой, я бы сказал «нет». Однозначно нет. Учитывая, что оборотень твой - новообращенный, то есть он по сути ничего не знает и даже понятия не имеет о нашем существовании и наших законах. Ты же знаешь, появление таких, как твой Эрик, это всегда проблема. Это же бомба замедленного действия. Мощное оружие для уничтожения не только вампиров, но и людей. Ему даже не надо перекидываться, Силы у него и в человеческом облике предостаточно.

- Эмиль, я все это знаю, - заглянул индейцу в глаза Горацио. - У него хороший учитель. Ты ее знаешь – Меган. Да и ученик он способный. Но защитить от вампиров свою женщину он сможет только в том случае, если будет вашим, не только фактически, но и юридически.

- Ладно, я постараюсь, - Горацио прищурился, и Эмиль, усмехнувшись, поправился. - Сделаю. Документы получишь завтра, если ничего непредвиденного не произойдет. Тебе придется переночевать у нас. Мотель неплохой, не пять звезд, конечно…

- Без разницы. Одна ночь - не страшно, бывало, и на земле спали, - пожал плечами Горацио.

- Не спасет все это твою Келли, - помолчав, сказал Эмиль. - У южноамериканцев смена власти. А Рон на законы плюет, и при первой возможности поступит так, как ему хочется, - индеец встал, бросил на столик купюру. – Но, с другой стороны, в случае чего у твоего Эрика будут все законные основания защищаться и наказывать.

- Именно, - кивнул Горацио, не поднимая глаз. - Если они сцепятся, то на законных основаниях, и обвинять моего никто не посмеет.

Эмиль долго и внимательно смотрел на упорно разглядывающего свой стакан Горацио. Так ничего и не добавив, уехал. Горацио еще немного посидел в баре. Эмиль не поверил ему. Решил, что Горацио посвятил его лишь в ту часть плана, о которой следовало знать главе Стаи. Безвыходность ситуации заключалась в том, что никакой другой части плана у Горацио не было. Он не знал, как спасти Келли. Оставалось надеяться на друзей. Элина, Тим, Марисоль – может, кто-то из них что-то придумает. Горацио невесело улыбнулся – пару недель назад ему казалось, что у него не осталось друзей.

Он расплатился и, взяв свою машину, оставленную около минимаркета, поехал в мотель. «Волчья яма», придорожный мотель с таким вот оригинальным названием находился на выезде из города. Сразу за ним начиналась песчаная пустошь с одиноко растущими кактусами.

Ночь опустилась на город как-то сразу, накрыв все черным бархатным покрывалом, заставляя поверить, что ты находишься на краю света. Необыкновенно крупные и яркие звезды высыпали на небе. Горацио не хотелось спать, и он решил прогуляться. Пересек автомобильную стоянку около мотеля и подошел к пересохшей речке, ступил на маленький пешеходный мостик. Прислонившись спиной к перилам, наблюдал, как всходит луна. Мысли снова вернулись в заколдованный круг.

Оборотни. Эти необыкновенные порождения природы всегда были оригинальны и своеобразны. Темные по рождению, в большинстве своем они служили Свету. Люди-оборотни, их было достаточно много, жили вполне обыденной жизнью и свою способность перекидывать считали просто талантом. Есть те, кто прекрасно рисует, поет или вышивает крестиком. Так и они относили свое умение менять облик к врожденным талантам. Способность перекидываться человек-оборотень получал с рождения от одного из своих родителей-оборотней, и ребенка с младенчества готовили к изменениям. Оборотни отличались великолепным здоровьем, способность восстанавливаться после ранений широко использовалась на практике. Многие служили в ФБР и ЦРУ, спецназе, участвовали в локальных войнах. Всячески помогая людям и защищая их друг от друга и разной нечисти. Большую часть жизни они проводили в человеческом облике, лишь изредка обращаясь в животных.

Зверь-оборотень был порождением зла и разносчиком смертельной заразы. Порождало его колдовство, заставляя дикого зверя превращаться в человека, и все его действия зависели от воли «хозяина». Именно укус, вернее, слюна этого оборотня при попадании в кровь человека заставляла организм мутировать, и через некоторое время изменения на генном уровне превращали человека в зверя. В большинстве случаев люди не знали, что за болезнь с ними приключилась, и умирали в страшных муках. Новообращенных, сумевших выжить после заражения, было очень и очень мало. Еще меньше – таких, которые остались людьми после обращения. Горацио знал троих: старый коп из полиции Майами, работник мэрии Нью-Йорка и Меган. Теперь к ним присоединился и Эрик – четвертый. Несмотря на мощь, отличную регенерацию, силу, великолепные зрение и слух, эти нелюди представляли собой очень хрупкую конструкцию. И были очень опасны в самом начальном периоде, так как попросту не умели управлять своими возможностями.

Обращение Эрика - это была отдельная история. Помимо способности менять ипостаси, он, благодаря Темной Королеве, получил Силу, ту, которой обладают маги. Это была незначительная, но Сила, и пользоваться ей тоже надо было учиться. Им всем повезло, что Эрик был увлечен Келли настолько, что другое его в данный момент не интересовало, он просто не обращал внимания на то, что происходит с ним. Любовь была тормозом, не позволяющим полностью проявиться Силе, как и способностям оборотня. Горацио понимал опасения Эмиля, ведь если Эрик, еще по своей сути младенец, станет полноправным членом Стаи, то за все его ошибки придется отвечать ему – вожаку.

Неожиданно внимание Горацио привлекла ярко вспыхнувшая звезда, затем вторая, третья. Звезды, словно бенгальские огни, разгорались и падали на землю, пропадая где-то за горным хребтом. Звездопад. Стоит загадать желание. Он невесело усмехнулся, и его мысли сменили направление. Может, стоит подумать и о себе, о своей жизни? Элина. Где она сейчас? После того, как они расстались в квартире Келли, их пути не пересекались. У каждого было слишком много нерешенных задач и вопросов, требующих ответов. Горацио не поверил сам себе, но воспоминания об Элине не вызвали боли и разочарования, не заставили мучительно сжиматься сердце. Ему было как-то спокойно, словно он думал не о той, которую любил много лет, о хорошем давнем друге. Тряхнув головой, Горацио постарался отвлечься, но не мог. Словно кто-то специально подбрасывал ему странные и нелепые мысли. Затем, словно вспышка, в памяти всплыло лицо другой женщины. Прозрачные, как ледниковая вода, глаза, нежный овал лица и губы, шепчущие «Горацио». Жар по венам…

- Все, достаточно, надо отдохнуть, - Горацио сжал кулаки, успокаивая себя. – Здесь, в горах, разреженный воздух. Не хватает кислорода, вот и кажется не пойми что.

Оттолкнувшись от перил мостика, на котором он стоял все это время, разглядывая ночное небо, Горацио пошел в мотель. Номер оказался очень даже неплохим для такого захолустья – горячий душ и уютная мягкая постель. Откинувшись на подушки, Горацио закрыл глаза и сразу, словно в калейдоскопе, замелькали лица, события, города, сменяя друг друга с бешеной скоростью, то унося в прошлое, то возвращая в настоящее… Но судьба была благосклонна к нему этой ночью. Видения растворились, и Горацио погрузился в глубокий, восстанавливающий силы сон без сновидений.

Ранним утром, получив от Эмиля все необходимые документы и выслушав пожелания и советы по поводу новообращенного, Горацио тронулся в обратный, весьма неблизкий путь. Неширокая пустынная дорога посреди каменистой пустоши, периодически переметаемая непонятно откуда берущимся песком, жаркое, раскаленное добела солнце и мечущиеся высоко в небе стервятники, выискивающие добычу, сопровождали Горацио в течение долгих часов, пока он не выехал на федеральную трассу. «Хаммер» с максимально возможной скоростью помчался обратно во Флориду.

Майами. Солнце, бесконечные пляжи, океанский простор, беззаботные отдыхающие… Мир, кажущийся таким светлым и радостным, по-прежнему таил в себе много мрачного и неразрешимого. Время утекало, как вода сквозь пальцы, испарялось, словно прозрачные капли на горячем камне под лучами безжалостного солнца. Ожидание неизбежного заставляло нервы натягиваться, как струны. Но решения не было. Над Келли по-прежнему неотвратимой черной тучей висела угроза смерти.

Только что позвонил Трипп, и сказал, что прошел час, но на место преступления не явился ни один из криминалистов. Это уже было сверх меры. Такое ощущение, что личные дела, личные проблемы и переживания вышли на первое место, а работа никого не интересует и не волнует. Небольшой разнос обнаглевшим работникам не повредит. Горацио вышел из кабинета с намерением провести воспитательную беседу с зарвавшимися специалистами. Но для начала направился в баллистическую лабораторию. С Келли ему хотелось поговорить отдельно, подбодрить ее, даже похвалить. Последнее время она ходила подавленная, а ее знаменитая улыбка осталась в прошлом. Не доходя до лаборатории ДНК, внимание Горацио привлекли громкие голоса. Остановившись, он прислушался, и понял, что кричит Эрик, а ссора набирает обороты в раздевалке.

«Нет, это безобразие пора прекратить», - мелькнула в голове мысль, разбушевавшегося Эрика надо было срочно утихомирить. Горацио протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверь, но не успел, пропуская выскочившего Эрика, дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что с грохотом ударилась о стену, осыпая куски штукатурки с потолка, и снова захлопнулась за его спиной.

- …не можешь, пусть все летит к черту!!! - обрывок фразы, выкрикнутой Эриком, повис в воздухе.

Горацио, прищурясь, проследил взглядом за Делко, не пытаясь его останавливать. Тот, не заметив шефа, быстро, почти бегом, пронесся к лифту. Нажал на кнопку вызова, не удержался, и со всего размаха ударил по железной двери. Двери, как по мановению волшебной палочки, открылись, и Эрик запрыгнул в кабину. Через минуту лифт уехал, а на гладкой поверхности раздвижной двери осталась вмятина от кулака Эрика. Горацио опустил голову, поставив руки на пояс и барабаня пальцами по удостоверению. Дела были плохи, Эрик явно с трудом контролировал себя, Сила выплескивалась через край.

Осторожно открыв дверь раздевалки, Горацио зашел внутрь. На скамейке, обхватив руками колени и уткнувшись в них лицом, сидела Келли. Услышав, что кто-то вошел, она подняла голову и жалобно проговорила.

- Пожалуйста… - но, увидев Горацио, замолкла и уже совсем другим тоном, без мольбы в голосе, продолжила. – А, это ты… - Келли встала, попыталась поправить волосы, но ее руки дрожали, и она безвольно опустила их вдоль тела. – Извини, Горацио, я уже еду.

Но лейтенант не дал ей выйти, а лишь плотнее прикрыл дверь и спросил.

- Келли, что происходит?

Она стояла молча, опустив глаза, и нервно почесывала плохо заживающий шрам на запястье, оставшийся от кандалов.

- Келли? – Горацио подошел ближе, стараясь говорить как можно мягче.

И вдруг она заглянула Горацио в лицо и попросила.

- Обними меня…

Горацио внимательно взглянул Келли в лицо, склонив голову набок и поставив домиком брови.

- Пожалуйста, - ее взгляд был умоляющим, Келли снова чуть ли не плакала. – Пожалуйста…

Отказать было просто невозможно. Горацио шагнул вперед и очень бережно обнял ее за плечи. Келли замерла, напряглась, словно ждала чего-то неприятного от этого объятия, а пару секунд спустя вдруг прильнула к нему, пряча лицо на груди, и крепко обняла, сцепив руки на спине.

- Келли, что случилось? – Горацио напряженно прислушивался, не раздадутся ли чьи-то шаги за дверью. Сейчас он готов был сделать все, чего попросит Келли, без исключений, но делать это на публике было крайне нежелательно. Он обнимал Келли одной рукой за талию, а другой, чисто инстинктивно, словно пытался успокоить ребенка, гладил по волосам.

- Ох, извини, - так же неожиданно отстранилась Келли. - Все нормально, все хорошо, просто… Мне даже приятно… Ты извини, - ее голос прерывался, и говорила Келли куда-то в пространство, будто сама с собой. Снова села на скамейку, забыв о том, что собиралась куда-то ехать, и вдруг, словно ее прорвало, заговорила. – Эрик… Не понимаю, что со мной случилось. Я люблю его, я соскучилась по нему, я хочу его! Но, стоит ему дотронуться до меня, как меня охватывает отвращение! – Келли передернула плечами. – Брезгливость. Мне кажется, что я его ненавижу, он мне противен… Я ничего не понимаю. А он говорит, что я его дразню, а потом отталкиваю! - она закрыла лицо руками. - Господи, Горацио, что я говорю? – внезапно спохватилась Келли. – Это все ерунда, выкини из головы, забудь, ладно? Извини, меня ждут на месте преступления.

Подхватив чемоданчик, Келли быстро вышла из раздевалки. Горацио знал причину, почему она так странно реагирует на Эрика. Существо, живущее в ней, тщательно охраняло свою неприкосновенность. Вот только как объяснить все это Келли? И кому из двоих лучше объяснить?

Келли ничего не понимала. Все, что происходило, нагоняло тоску, заставляло совершать глупые поступки. Она стала раздражительной, ее злила любая мелочь и, главное, она никак не могла избавиться от чувства страха. За ней следят. Это ощущение сверлящего взгляда на спине преследовало ее везде. Даже дома, под душем, ей казалось, что чужие равнодушные глаза пристально наблюдают за ней. Келли боялась оставаться дома одна, словно кто-то караулил ее в темноте комнат. Странные шаги, шорохи, непонятные звуки заставляли ее постоянно держать включенным свет. Простого мягкого освещения, что давала настольная лампа, было мало. Лишь яркий свет люстры мог избавить ее от ощущения чужого присутствия. Разве Келли могла когда-нибудь подумать, что возненавидит свою, казавшуюся ей такой уютной квартиру? Что возвращение домой по вечерам будет настоящей пыткой? Эрик изредка оставался у нее на ночь, видимо, чувствуя ее нервное состояние, но чаще всего она выгоняла его, испытывая беспричинное раздражение. И снова проводила одна бессонные ночи при включенном свете. А если забывалась коротким сном, то ее мучили кошмары. Она их не помнила, но просыпалась в холодном поту с бешено бьющимся сердцем, перепуганная и одинокая.

Работа давала возможность отвлечься, на время забыть о тревогах и чувствовать себя прежней Келли, уверенной, сильной, способной справиться с любыми невзгодами. Но и на месте преступления, если она была с Натальей или Райаном, часто испытывала безотчетный страх и прожигающий насквозь взгляд, заставляющий постоянно оборачиваться. Она устала, постоянное напряжение и ожидание нападения выматывали, и физически, и психологически. Иногда просто хотелось закричать, а желание бежать, бежать без оглядки как можно дальше охватывало с такой силой, что она прилагала отчаянные усилия, чтобы остаться на месте. Ощущение внутреннего дискомфорта было столь велико, что не давало спокойно жить, и Келли, как загнанная, металась по квартире, не понимая, чего же она хочет, и что ей нужно.

День прошел спокойно, за исключением бурной ссоры в раздевалке. Приехавший вслед за ней на вызов Эрик долго извинялся за свою несдержанность, и Келли впервые за несколько недель стало очень уютно. Когда он был рядом, следящие за ней глаза исчезали, словно его присутствие защищало ее от чьего-то назойливого любопытства. Дело было сложным, тройное убийство, оно задержало их на работе до позднего вечера. Уже на стоянке, когда они собрались разъезжаться по домам, Эрик спросил ее.

- Келл, ты в порядке? Если хочешь, я могу поехать с тобой, - он протягивал ей руку дружбы, понимая, что с ней творится что-то неладное. - Буду спать на диване.

Как ей хотелось ответить «да»… Вспомнить те счастливые две недели, что они провели вместе… Но, стоило Эрику сделать еще один шаг в ее направлении, как снова откуда-то изнутри накатило нечто темное, ей неподвластное. С трудом сдержав злые, несправедливые слова, она пробормотала сквозь зубы.

- Спасибо, обойдусь.

Эрик вздохнул, посмотрел на нее с каким-то странным, понимающим выражением, пожал плечами и пошел к своей машине. Стоило ему отвернуться - и Келли захотелось плакать и молить его вернуться, остаться с ней, но она понимала, что ее желания невыполнимы.

Оставив машину на открытой парковке, Келли пошла к дому. Чтобы сократить путь, ступила на тропинку из разбросанных там и сям плиток, проложенную наискосок по газону мимо густого кустарника. Сделав несколько шагов, она вдруг почувствовала чье-то присутствие. Келли молниеносно обернулась, призрачная тень быстро исчезла в кустах. Было тихо, необычно тихо, словно исчезли все привычные звуки, не было слышно даже шума с пролегающей рядом оживленной трассы, лишь легкий шорох и ветки бегоний, покачивающиеся из стороны в сторону, посыпали зеленую траву темно-красными, как застывающая кровь, лепестками цветов. У Келли резко заныли шрамы на запястьях и щиколотках, по спине колюче пробежал холодок, и… чья-то рука легла на плечо. Келли замерла, не в силах двинуться с места, не в силах вдохнуть. Ей хватило решимости и сил слегка повернуть голову… Лучше бы она этого не делала! Искаженное жутким шрамом лицо, со звериной ухмылкой. Сердце ухнуло в пятки, глаза закрылись сами собой. Кажется, незнакомец тихо, по-звериному зарычал. Или это зарычал кто-то в кустах…

Она не помнила, сколько времени простояла, застыв в одном положении, ожидая каких-либо действий от незнакомца. Но ничего не произошло. Келли открыла глаза, собравшись с духом, повернулась… Никого. Она стоит одна посреди аккуратно постриженного газона. Как она дошла до подъезда, Келли не помнила. Только когда вошла в холл, она разрешила себе вздохнуть. В полумраке подъезда она была одна, охранника за конторкой не было. Закрыв за собой дверь, Келли пошла к лифту, но не успела пройти и несколько шагов, как ее окликнул вкрадчивый и очень вежливый голос.

- Мисс Дюкейн, возьмите почту.

Келли резко оглянулась. Непонятно откуда появившийся охранник, незнакомый молодой человек, протягивал пачку конвертов и пару журналов. Взяв корреспонденцию, она, наконец, дошла до лифта, идти по лестнице в таком состоянии она не могла. Главное, Келли могла поклясться в том, что охранник, давший ей почту, появился из ниоткуда. Когда она вошла в дом, никого не было, и шагов она не слышала. Откуда он взялся? Вся окружающая ее обстановка казалась Келли враждебной. Даже оказавшись у себя в квартире, она не испытала облегчения, а лишь еще больше распсиховалась, не понимая, что происходит с ней.

Прошлась по квартире, зажигая везде свет. Закрыла жалюзи и задернула шторы. Не раздеваясь, уселась в кресло, поджав под себя ноги, и начала разбирать почту. Как всегда, куча счетов и рекламы, но один конверт ее заинтересовал. На нем было написано «Мисс Дюкейн». И все, ни ее адреса, ни адреса отправителя. Только два слова. Дрожащими руками Келли вскрыла конверт - и опешила, на ее глазах на черном листе бумаге проступили кроваво-красные слова «Ты наша». Злость накрыла ее с головой. Что за дешевые фокусы?! Келли разорвала и письмо, и конверт на мелкие кусочки, разбросав их по комнате. Что за чертовщина творится вокруг?

- Господи, помоги мне, - взмолилась Келли. Она поджала колени к подбородку, обхватив ноги, словно старалась занимать как можно меньше места. Стук в окно, словно кто-то побарабанил пальцами по стеклу, заставил ее подпрыгнуть. Оставаться одной в квартире, словно зверь, загнанный в ловушку, Келли не могла. Она соскочила с кресла, и, схватив телефон, начали лихорадочно набирать номер.

- Келл, что случилось? - Эрик ответил после первого звонка.

- Прошу, приезжай, мне страшно, очень страшно, - выпалила Келли на одном дыхании. Испугалась, непонятно почему решив вдруг, что Эрик откажется, но услышала короткое.

- Еду!

Келли стало немного легче. Пусть ее от Эрика мутит, пусть его близость вызывает отвращение, но они будут вместе. Будут ругаться, но выматывающий душу страх исчезнет, как всегда в его присутствии.

Выйдя из гостиной, Келли решила ждать Эрика в холле - там не было окон, и, закрыв все двери, она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Стоять не было желания, и она уселась прямо на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене и вытянув ноги. В глаза Келли бросились шрамы на щиколотках. Она подтянула рукава блузки вверх, обнажив запястья - на них были очень похожие отметины. Келли покачала головой. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Хотя прошло два месяца с того странного приема, на котором они были с Горацио, она хорошо помнила утро следующего дня. Когда ее выворачивало наизнанку, тело выкручивало, ломило мышцы, болели кости, и казалось, что еще немного - и она развалится на части. Похмелье - объяснила ей Элина, но уж слишком странное это было похмелье, больше похожее на наркотическую ломку. Да и не могла Келли напиться до бесчувствия, не могла - и все тут. Не верила она и в то, что согласилась играть в глупую игру со связыванием. Элина, рассказывая ей о забаве, в которой она якобы принимала участие в невменяемом состоянии, отводила глаза. Тогда Келли было слишком стыдно, чтобы анализировать, но потом она задумалась. Почему Горацио ее не остановил, если видел, что она не понимает, что делает? Какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Элина? Нет, все это было слишком странным. Объяснение ее шрамам, ссадинам на ступнях и порезам на плечах было иным, но открывать тайну Горацио и Элина не желали. Именно после того приема началось ее странное отношение к Эрику. Словно внутри нее сидело нечто и не давало им общаться, вызывая странные и неприятные ощущения.

- Мамочки, а может… - Келли судорожно схватилась за живот. - Я беременна? Нет, не похоже, - она разговаривала сама с собой, зародившееся сомнение ввергло ее в ужас. Симптомы были слишком необычны. Но мысль о беременности, как заноза, засела в голове. А желание избавиться, выцарапать из себя отталкивающую от любимого человека частицу стало невыносимым.

- Нет, нет, не может быть, - простонала Келли, предположение о ее новом состоянии расстроило ее окончательно.

Звонок в дверь прервал ее мучения и отвратительные мысли, заставил подняться и отпереть замки. Эрик, явившийся невероятно быстро, словно ждал у подъезда, вошел в квартиру и настороженно посмотрел на Келли. Лохматая, с размазанной по щекам тушью, в наполовину расстегнутой блузке, женщина весьма отдаленно напоминала привычную ему Келли. Только глаза, словно прозрачные озера с застывшим в них страхом были очень знакомыми. Эрик вдруг весь напрягся, странное понимание постепенно заполняло его, безумное и нелогичное. «Оно должно умереть», - проскользнуло у него в голове. Они стояли, глядя друг на друга, и не узнавали, за пару часов, что прошли с их последней встречи, все изменилось.

Горацио был предельно краток и честен. Времени практически не осталось. Еще сутки – и он потеряет Келли навсегда, поскольку ничто уже не сможет избавить ее от вампирского отродья. Эрик с трудом сдержался, чтобы не кинуться на Горацио, когда тот признался, что способа, как это можно сделать, они так и не нашли. Способ был, простой, очень простой. Лежащий на поверхности…

И вдруг какая-то сила толкнула их навстречу друг другу. Заключив Келли в объятия, Эрик испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение - она снова была его. Он рано радовался. Прикосновение вызвало такую бурю отрицательных эмоций, что Келли закричала, вырываясь из его рук. Эрик держал ее крепко, не отпуская. Неприятие было так велико, что она начала вырываться, царапаться и кусаться, оставляя кровавые отметины на его руках и лице. Келли извивалась, словно змея, брыкалась и визжала, словно ее резали. Только хватка Эрика оставалась прежней, он ждал, когда у Келли кончатся силы, и она перестанет сопротивляться. Он не понимал причины своих действий, словно что-то извне заставляло его поступать именно так, а не иначе, а его звериное чутье подсказывало, что он на верном пути. Сломить Келли, заставить ее подчиниться, а значит, и освободить ее от темной зависимости - именно этому были подчинены все его мысли и действия.

Сколько времени продолжалось противостояние, было сложно сказать, но постепенно Келли стала затихать, ее движения стали медленнее, а сопротивление постепенно сошло на нет. Ее человеческая, женская сущность, любовь к мужчине стали побеждать зло, насильно вложенное в нее. И это нечто, заставляющее ее вести себя агрессивно, начало сдавать позиции, сжимаясь где-то внутри нее, отступало. Мгновенная оглушающая боль пронзила Келли - и она обмякла в руках Эрика. Победа оказалась на их стороне. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Келли сломлена и полностью подчиняется воле мужчины, держащего ее на руках.

- Келл, ты жива? - шепотом спросил Эрик, пристально всматриваясь в ее лицо. Закрытые глаза, полуоткрытые губы, испачканные кровью, нервно подрагивающие крылья носа. – Келл…

- Эрик, что это было? - Келли обняла его за шею, прижалась к нему. – Господи, я не верю… Неужели все кончилось? - счастливая улыбка, словно лучик солнца, озарила ее лицо.

- Все, мы с тобой победили, - Эрик толкнул дверь ногой, она распахнулась, давая им дорогу. И через несколько мгновений они рухнули на постель, обнимаясь и целуясь, как безумные.

На секунду оторвавшись от Эрика, Келли вдруг спросила.

- Кого победили?

- Неважно, но я уверен, что ты снова принадлежишь мне.

Они больше не разговаривали, просто наслаждались друг другом и свободой, обретенной в тяжелом и неравном бою. Они не знали, что приготовила им судьба в ближайшем будущем. Они просто любили друг друга.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

Ранним утром на пустынном пляже недалеко от города встретились двое мужчин. Это были два старых знакомца - надменный аристократ Филипп и наглый прохвост Рон. Встреча с глазу на глаз была не первой за прошедшие два месяца. Они снова спорили и никак не могли прийти к единому мнению. Филипп четко придерживался уговора, но Рон, словно суетливая крыса, постоянно дергался, пытаясь сделать все по-своему. Лишь выставленные стражи Филиппа не позволяли Рону выкрасть Келли и увезти подальше от Майами. Ему было плевать на плод, что она носила, а великолепное тело и сладкая кровь, которой он так жаждал, могли подождать и где-нибудь в Боливии или Перу, на худой конец, и Чили неплохо подходило. Обусловленный срок подходил к концу, оставалось времени перейти за полночь, и все - они могли забрать Келли и везти куда угодно. Или приступать к трапезе. Вот только договориться им никак не удавалось. Снова подменить Келли метаморфом считали нужным оба, скандал со Светлыми в их планы не входил. Похищение планировали оба, и каждый считал себя умнее соперника. В итоге понаблюдать за избранной отправились оба, каждый про себя надеясь, что ему представится удобный случай.

Ярко-алый спортивный автомобиль припарковался у тротуара так, чтобы можно было видеть подъезд дома Келли. Если не хочешь, чтобы свидетели заметили тебя и не могли в случае чего составить твой портрет - купи самую яркую машину. Ее запомнят, а хозяин останется в тени. Именно так думал Рон, разъезжая по городу на красном «порше». Два непримиримых соперника сидели в машине и ждали, каждый думал, как обхитрить другого и заполучить в свое безраздельное владение женщину, которую каждый жаждал с невероятной силой, только цели этого ненасытного желания были диаметрально противоположны.

Солнце поднялось над океаном, нашло лазейку между небоскребами и тонким лучиком скользнуло в узкую щелку между шторами. Луч, протанцевав по полу, прыгнул на тумбочку, замер на будильнике, показывающем полдевятого утра, понял бесполезность своих действий и переместился на постель, пробежался по обнаженным телам, и, приняв окончательное решение, задрожал золотой каплей на ресницах женщины. Такое внимание со стороны солнца не могло пройти незамеченным, Келли открыла глаза и вскрикнула.

- Опоздали!

Подскочила на кровати, с силой толкнула Эрика в бок и умчалась в ванную. Но как они не торопились, пришлось найти время, чтобы обработать царапины, ссадины и укусы на шее, плечах и руках молодого человека - покорение Келли прошедшей ночью оставило весьма заметные следы. Эрик мельком подумал, что ему представился неплохой шанс признаться Келли во всем. Небольшая наглядная демонстрация, одно усилие воли – и все эти отметины затянутся бесследно. Но он не решился. Едва не потеряв ее, Эрик не был сейчас готов снова поставить их отношения под угрозу. Несмотря на эти утренние неприятности, настроение у них было приподнятое, ведь так долго мучавшая их проблема ушла в прошлое. И, допивая на ходу кофе, они одевались, не переставая улыбаться друг другу.

Дверь подъезда открылась, и на улицу вышла беззаботная парочка. Они не очень-то и торопились - раз уж опоздали, лишние несколько минут попросту ничего не изменят.

- Келл, мы забыли кое-что сделать, - Эрик поймал руку Келли и легонько потянул ее к себе.

- Что? - она игриво улыбнулась, понимая, что задумал ее спутник, сделала шаг вперед, закрыла глаза, и замерла, ожидая поцелуя.

Полностью занятые друг другом, Келли и Эрик не обратили внимания на яркую машину, притаившуюся в тени пальм. А две пары глаз пристально наблюдали за ними. Филипп, не отрываясь, смотрел на парочку. Увиденное ему не нравилось, очень не нравилось, а когда влюбленные слились в поцелуе, его холеное лицо искривила горькая гримаса, и даже его аристократическое воспитание дало сбой, позволив ему проявить свою истинную сущность. Он оскалился, глаза налились фиолетовым цветом, подбородок выдался вперед, а его красивое лицо стало страшным. Филипп с легкостью прочитал мысли женщины, она была счастлива и довольна, прошедшая ночь оставила только приятные воспоминания. Попытка проникнуть в сознание оборотня вдруг встретила сопротивление, вампир заметил, как напрягся молодой человек, его взгляд скользнул по окружающим предметам, задержался на машине. Оборотень что-то чувствовал, но Филиппу требовалось подтверждение, и он с усилием прочитал мысли ненавистного существа. Худшие предположения подтвердились. Интуиция не подвела молодого человека, Эрик сумел побороть сопротивление плода, погубив его.

- Он меня переиграл, перевертыш мерзкий, - прошипел сквозь зубы Филипп. Повернулся к Рону и уже привычно надменно произнес. - Можешь делать с ней, что хочешь, она твоя, - открыл дверь машины, ступил на мостовую и исчез. Скорость, с которой передвигался Высший вампир, делала его невидимым даже для глаз его соплеменника.

Все заморочки, связанные с вынашиванием столь дорогого для Филиппа плода, мало интересовали Рона. Не задавая лишних вопросов, он порадовался отказу соперника от необыкновенно лакомой добычи. Мерзко хихикая, он достал мобильник и начал обзванивать своих приспешников, уже неоднократно помогавших ему проворачивать грязные делишки. План был разработан давно, необходимо было только скомандовать «старт» - и хорошо отлаженная машина тронулась с места.

В суете повседневных забот время летит стремительно, перелистывая часы, словно страницы интересной книги, а если вдобавок ожидание вечера сопровождается радостными предчувствиями, то день вдруг становится вдвое короче, несмотря на нелегкую работу. Келли и Эрик провели все свое рабочее время в лаборатории, обрабатывая улики, собранные накануне. Сегодня они вели себя образцово-сдержанно, разговаривали с серьезным видом, не позволяли себе никаких вольностей - лишь взгляды, что они то и дело бросали друг на друга, выдавали их с головой. Озорные чертики так и прыгали в их глазах, периодически перебегая через лабораторный стол для обмена мнениями.

Горацио в ответ на сообщение Эрика о победе открыто улыбнулся, впервые за долгое время, крепко сжал плечо Эрика, и похлопал по руке.

- Будьте поосторожней, - посоветовал он, но Эрик чувствовал, что реальной опасности Горацио не предвидит, предупреждает на всякий случай, помня о том, кем теперь является Эрик.

Солнце плавно покатилось на запад, а затем и теплый вечер сменился удивительной темной беззвездной ночью. Ветер стих, в воздухе стоял аромат цветов, перемешанный с запахами большого города. С легким шуршанием неприметный седан притормозил напротив дома Келли, двое мужчин вышли наружу, осмотрелись, и отправились на парковку. Служебный «хаммер» стоял в крайнем ряду на открытой стоянке. Опытным мастерам ничего не стоило отключить сигнализацию, вскрыть двери и незаметно вывести машину на дорогу. Мощная машина замерла прямо у аллеи, ведущей к подъезду. Из седана вышли еще двое и по-хозяйски устроились на заднем сиденье «хаммера». Подготовительная часть операции завершилась, теперь оставалось только выманить Келли наружу. Некто оставшийся в приехавшей машине ждал подходящего момента. Женщина была полностью открыта и ее мысли читались очень легко, оставалась самая малость – «позвать» ее, и ловушка захлопнется.

Весь вечер Келли не давала покоя какая-то неоформившаяся мысль, что-то ей не нравилось в Эрике. Она никак не могла понять, что именно, и это беспокоило, не позволяя полностью расслабиться. Келли ушла на кухню и, разливая из кувшина апельсиновый сок по стаканам, пыталась сосредоточиться, но мысли разбегались, заставляя ее сердиться на собственную глупость.

- Келли, ты где пропала? - Эрик остановился в дверях, щурясь из-за яркого света.

- Эрик, - она виновато улыбнулась ему, но улыбка тут же пропала. Она поняла, в чем дело и почему она так беспокойно себя чувствует. - Эрик, что с тобой? – глаза Келли широко раскрылись, она шагнула вперед и провела рукой по лицу молодого человека, по шее. - Но почему? Но где? Этого не может быть! - стакан с соком выпал у нее из рук, но не разбился, лишь содержимое вылилось на пол, забрызгивая кухню оранжевыми каплями.

Резким движением Келли дернула рубашку Эрика за ворот, пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны, а руки скользили по плечам, ощущая гладкую, идеально гладкую кожу. Келли тряхнула головой, закрыла и снова открыла глаза, словно надеялась на какие-то изменения. Но все осталось по-прежнему.

- Так не бывает!

Келли пыталась убедить себя, но глаза видели, а пальцы чувствовали - от царапин, ссадин и укусов на теле Эрика не осталось и следа, не было даже шрамов. Голова вдруг начала кружиться, захотелось выйти на воздух, на улицу, словно кто-то ее звал, ласково, осторожно, но в тоже время требовательно. Келли была словно в тумане, подчиняясь призыву, она метнулась в комнату и начала лихорадочно натягивать на себя одежду.

- Келли, что с тобой, ты куда собралась? - Эрик недоумевал, поведение Келли его пугало. Оно было неправильным, Келли должна была возмущаться, требовать объяснений, но не убегать. – Подожди! - он попытался ее задержать, но женщина, вывернувшись из его рук, открыла дверь и выскочила на лестничную площадку. – Стой! - поспешно натянув джинсы, он бросился вслед за Келли, но лифт уже уехал.

- Келли! – Эрик выскочил на улицу, в темноту, но Келли словно провалилась сквозь землю. – Келли! - он пошел по аллее к дороге, там явно что-то происходило. В свете фар промчавшейся мимо машины он увидел, как двое мужчин заталкивают Келли в «хаммер».

- Пустите! Эрик!!! - он с трудом расслышал сдавленный крик, и сразу же ринулся на помощь, но опоздал. Машина уже трогалась с места. Ему удалось уцепиться за ручку двери, но водитель газанул, автомобиль резко набрал скорость, таща за собой Эрика. Попытка открыть дверь оказалась бессмысленной, все равно пришлось отцепить руку, иначе он мог бы попасть под колеса. Упав на асфальт, он быстро вскочил, провожая машину взглядом. Всего несколько секунд - и «хаммер» скрылся из вида, лишь на повороте мигнули габаритные огни. Похитители везли Келли прочь из города.

Как ни странно, но Эрик был спокоен. Пока. Только где-то внутри него ледяная ярость, словно змея, очнувшаяся от долгого сна, медленно поднимала голову, распрямлялась, как туго сжатая пружина, заставляя мускулы напрягаться. Тело Эрика стало наливаться Силой, кожа покрылась мурашками, и он чувствовал, как волосы на теле встают дыбом. На мгновение в глазах потемнело, а затем окружающий мир потерял краски, став черно-белым. Темнота отступила. Он видел каждую травинку, камушек, слышал, как насекомые копошатся в земле, шелестят листья, запахи стали резкими. Ясно различимый аромат тех, кто похитил Келли, звал его за собой. Словно птица, пойманная в клетку, в голове билась лишь одна единственная мысль, вызывая мучительную боль. Догнать и убить. Не торопясь, Эрик вернулся в дом, поднялся в квартиру, взял телефон и набрал знакомый номер. Абонент не отвечал, работала голосовая почта. Эрик сказал всего одну фразу: «Келли похитили, но им не уйти». Пальцы сами собой сжались, и трубка с легкостью, словно она была картонной, хрупнула в руке, рассыпаясь на части. Он бросил осколки телефона на пол, погасил свет, и, заперев квартиру, вышел на улицу. Ему не надо было даже напрягаться, он не пытался думать или размышлять, он просто знал, куда повезли Келли и где он их достанет. Его не интересовало, кто они, не волновали последствия его расправы над похитителями. Он просто знал, что убьет их, и, какие бы действия они не предпринимали, им не уйти и не спастись. Эрик действовал методично, словно по хорошо продуманному плану. Сел в машину, развернулся и поехал к намеченной цели. Похитители увозили Келли из города, он чувствовал ее страх и боль. Тонкая, но удивительно прочная ниточка соединяла его и Келли, и Эрику достаточно было закрыть глаза, чтобы видеть дорогу, по которой ее везут. Бандиты были слишком самоуверенными, опутав женщину липкой лентой и заклеив ей рот, они не удосужились завязать ей глаза. «Хаммер» ехал в сторону порта, к заброшенным докам, по старой дороге, ведущей с полуострова на материк. Бандиты вели себя очень осторожно, не превышали скорости, чтобы не привлекать внимания полиции, объезжали многолюдные проспекты, петляли, заметая следы. Но уйти от погони им было не суждено.

Дорога, выйдя за черту города, ныряла под полуразрушенный мост и тянулась вдоль побережья, тонкой линией уходя в пустыню. Две машины со страшной неизбежностью приближались к исходной точке, но Эрик, хоть и выехал позже, сумел опередить своих врагов. Машина, резко затормозив, остановилась у основания моста. Молодой человек не спеша разделся, аккуратно сложил одежду, снял часы и, словно тень, немного пригнувшись, скользнул на самую высокую точку развалин. Вдали были видны огни приближающегося «хаммера». Золотистое сияние - и вместо смуглого обнаженного мужчины на полуразрушенном мосту появился огромный волк, он встал на задние лапы, опираясь о перила, и замер в ожидании.

«Хаммер», слегка притормозив, повернул и нырнул под мост. Прыжок был рассчитан до миллиметра, продублировать его было невозможно. Мощное тело, словно снаряд, выпущенный из пращи, приземлилось на крышу внедорожника. Удар был такой силы, что на гладкой поверхности крыши остались четыре глубоких вмятины. Человек, сидящий за рулем, не удержал машину, ее резко занесло, развернуло и ударило задним бампером о дорожное ограждение. Мотор заглох, и «хаммер», мигая фарами, замер у обочины. Зверь, спрыгнув с крыши, затаился в придорожных кустах, ожидая добычу. Задняя дверь открылась, и наружу выпрыгнул один из похитителей. Он нервно озирался, соображая, что же произошло. Долго думать ему не пришлось, последнее, что он видел - оскаленная морда волка, прыгнувшего ему на грудь. Бедняга даже не успел вскрикнуть. Одним ударом когтистой лапы зверь снес бандиту пол-лица и с урчанием вгрызся в открытую шею, разрывая горло в клочки. Все произошло так быстро, что никто из сидящих в машине ничего не понял. Спустя пару минут, видимо не дождавшись своего напарника, на дорогу вышли еще двое. Их постигла та же участь - с перегрызенным горлом они остались лежать на асфальте. Кровь с бульканьем извергалась из перерезанных звериными клыками вен, заливая дорогу, затекая под колеса «хаммера». Три растерзанных тела лежали неподалеку друг от друга в луже, казавшейся черной и густой крови. Приторный запах разорванной в клочки плоти возбуждал волка, но он ждал последнего противника. Тот был более осторожен, вел себя по-другому, потому что был он не человеком. Молодой вампир сообразил, что произошло, и приготовился к драке, оскалился, показывая клыки, а пальцы рук украсились длинными, как у зверя, когтями. Непримиримые враги сошлись в смертельной схватке, кружась друг против друга, выбирая более удобную позицию для нападения. Оборотень был сильнее, но еще плохо владел своим телом, вампир уступал в силе, но оказался проворен и быстр. Они наскакивали друг на друга, кусаясь и вырывая из тел куски кожи и шерсти, вампир шипел и визжал, грозный рык волка раздавался на всю округу, всполошив птиц, живущих в заброшенных доках. Теперь стая стервятников кружилась над дорогой, ожидая своего времени для кровавого пиршества. Дерущиеся на мгновение замерли, примеряясь, как лучше сразить соперника и, не сговариваясь, одновременно прыгнули друг на друга. Два тела столкнулись в воздухе. Волк, более тяжелый, протаранил вампира и они, пролетев над землей, врезались в машину, смяв заднюю дверь «хаммера», отлетели в сторону и сцепились в клубок, скользя в луже крови, разбрызгивая ее. Тяжелые темные капли разлетались в разные стороны и мягкими шлепками падали на стекла автомобиля. Оборотень изловчился, придавил вампира лапой к земле, но, получив укус в шею, дернулся, ослабляя хватку. Вампир сразу же оседлал волка, вгрызаясь зубами ему в холку. Дикая боль взбесила зверя и он, потеряв остатки человеческого разума, взвыл, скинул вампира на асфальт и, навалившись всем своим весом, вцепился в шею. Через минуту обезглавленное тело было отброшено в кювет. А голова вампира, как бильярдный шар, покатилась по кровавой луже, стукнулась о колесо и замерла, глядя прозрачными глазами в небо. Оборотень застыл на месте, встряхнулся, разбрызгивая кровь, впитавшуюся в его шерсть. Одуряющий солоноватый запах сводил его с ума, не давал мыслить. Ему стоило огромного труда не броситься на останки тел, пожирая их. Еще раз встряхнувшись, мотая головой, словно отгоняя неприятные мысли, волк осторожно обошел машину. Задние двери заклинило, одну - от удара о бордюр, а другую вдавили внутрь врезавшиеся в нее тела дерущихся. Но в машине еще кто-то был, и оставлять его в живых оборотень не собирался. Покружив около машины, он сел на задние лапы и прислушался. С океана подул ветер, развеивая запах крови и унося его в противоположную от машины сторону. Избавившись от мучающего наваждения, оборотень начал соображать, и в его мозгу затеплились человеческие мысли. Ему стоило огромного труда переключиться, сознание постепенно, но возвращалось. Хоть он и потерял человеческий облик, но внутри еще жила душа и с каждой секундой он соображал все лучше и лучше. «Келли» - это имя было очень важным для оборотня, он должен ее защитить, спасти, вернуть. Подчиняться инстинкту зверя он не будет, женщина в машине, ее нужно освободить, а не убить. Вспрыгнув на капот, волк стукнул лапой по лобовому стеклу, триплекс рассыпался на мелкие кусочки. Оскаленная морда, вся перемазанная уже начавшей застывать кровью, всунулась в салон. На заднем сиденье, связанная, с заклеенным ртом, сидела женщина. В ее широко раскрытых глазах плескался ужас, она уже приготовилась к смерти, наблюдая в мигающем свете фар побоище, устроенное оборотнем, она уже не надеялась выжить. Волк дернул носом, принюхался и знакомый запах оказал отрезвляющее действие. Женщину надо спасти, ее нельзя трогать, она же Келли, она - его Келли. Зверь подался вперед, протискиваясь через отверстие в стекле, ломая его и царапая шкуру. Морда оборотня оказалась на одном уровне с лицом женщины, и, чем ближе он к ней придвигался, тем яснее становилось сознание, затуманенное из-за выпитой человеческой крови. Оно сопротивлялось, но волк уже мог думать, как человек, и понимал происходящее. Темнота в машине не мешала ему все прекрасно видеть, зверь был уверен, что он должен освободить женщину как можно скорее - у нее слишком мало времени. Теперь он знал то, что не почуял, пока был человеком. Смерть была слишком близко к ней. Вздохнув, волк тряхнул головой и ткнулся носом в щеку Келли.

Келли с самого первого момента, как оказалась связанной в своем служебном «хаммере», не могла поверить в происходящее. Она сама вышла из дома, сама подошла к похитителям. Они скрутили ее за секунды, не дав времени на сопротивление. Примотав руки липкой лентой к телу, Келли запихнули на заднее сиденье, и она оказалась в середине между двумя типами неприятной наружности, они то и дело пытались ее пощупать, мерзко улыбаясь в ответ на все ее попытки сопротивляться. Но то, что произошло, когда машина выехала за город, было выше понимания Келли. Она просто не могла поверить своим глазам, когда в свете фар огромный волк расправлялся с ее похитителями. Случившееся было похоже на страшную сказку, сначала Келли даже не испугалась, настолько все было неожиданным, ненастоящим и даже сверхъестественным, но когда волк, выбив стекло, пробрался в салон, стало жутко. Желтые, горящие янтарным огнем глаза смотрели на нее, оскаленная пасть была так близко, что дыхание зверя ощущалось кожей, и Келли мысленно попрощалась с жизнью, понимая, что ей суждена та же участь, что и ее похитителям. Сердце билось в бешеном ритме, если бы не заклеенный рот, она бы, наверное, закричала. Помимо страха ее тело начала разрывать жгучая боль, и это отвлекало, не давало окончательно потерять разум от охватившего ее ужаса. Нос у волка был прохладным и влажным, он ткнулся ей в щеку, и Келли замерла. Закрыв глаза, она ждала расправы. Холодный липкий пот покрыл все ее тело, ужас перемешивался с болью, сознание плыло, клацнули зубы, что-то острое впилось ей в щеку, и она вдруг получила возможность дышать полной грудью, мгновенная боль - и скотч, что заклеивал ей рот, оказался отклеенным от лица. Приоткрыв глаза, она увидела кусок липкой ленты, приставшей к волчьей шерсти. Зверь не собирался ее убивать, он освобождал ее. Подавшись вперед, волк протиснулся еще глубже в машину и острые, как кинжалы, когти осторожно разрезали ленту, которой она была связана. Как он ни старался, но все же поранил ее кожу и сквозь ткань блузки начала проступать кровь, волк рыкнул, попятился и выбрался наружу. Келли лихорадочно развязывала себе ноги, распутавшись, перелезла на переднее сиденье и хотела выбраться из машины, но боль, нестерпимая, сшибающая с ног, снова скрутила ее. Застонав, Келли повалилась набок, малейшее движение провоцировало очередной приступ тянущей боли. Уткнувшись щекой в кожаную обивку кресла, она лежала, боясь пошевелиться. Скосив глаза, Келли увидела на полу мобильный телефон, оброненный кем-то из похитителей. Превозмогая боль, стараясь не делать резких движений, она опустила руку и попыталась дотянуться до сотового. С трудом, но это ей удалось. Набрать правильный номер удалось с пятой попытки, услышав знакомый голос, она с трудом удержалась от слез и заплетающимся языком проговорила.

- Горацио, помоги, мне плохо… - включенный телефон выпал из ее руки, и Келли потеряла сознание.

Время перевалило далеко за полночь, ночная смена работала в режиме нон-стоп. После странного сообщения Эрика все силы были брошены на поиски пропавших криминалистов. Попытки обратить все в шутку были отметены напрочь - не мог Эрик шутить такими вещами. Полицейский наряд, посланный на квартиру Келли, не обнаружил никого. Не было и машин, исчез «хаммер», на котором обычно ездила Келли, машину Эрика тоже не нашли. Ориентировки, полученные патрульными, так же не смогли вывести на след. Никаких происшествий, нарушений правил, ни одна видеокамера нигде не зафиксировала «хаммер». Привлек внимание брошенный темно-серый «шевроле», стоящий около дома Келли. Странно было то, что машина была не заперта, а после проверки оказалось, что и номера фальшивые. Отпечатков пальцев в автомобиле было множество, но не нашлось ни одного совпадения по базе данных. Горацио вышел на улицу, собираясь лично проверить квартиры Келли и Эрика, патрульные могли что-то пропустить, просто не обратить внимания на какие-то незначительные детали. Не успел он открыть дверь машины, как зазвонил мобильный. Достав телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака, Горацио бросил взгляд на дисплей - номер был какой-то странный, скорее всего, иногородний, и первым желанием было нажать кнопку сброса вызова, но что-то его остановило. Сердце сжалось, и стало как-то не по себе.

- Алло, - он не представился, как обычно, если кто-то ошибся, то звонящему совсем не обязательно знать, с кем он говорил. Но это была Келли, ее голос, далекий и тихий, полный мольбы и страха, вызвал тревогу, на его вопросы она не отвечала. Было непонятно - не могла говорить, не давали или случилось что-то непоправимое. Мобильный, с которого звонила Келли, остался включенным, и техники достаточно быстро определили его местонахождение. Красная точка на мониторе не двигалась, но было непонятно - это было хорошим знаком или наоборот, ей дали позвонить, а аппарат выкинули, чтобы сбить полицию с пути.

Горацио не стал раздумывать. Уже выезжая со стоянки, вызвал подкрепление и направился за город. Согласно полученным данным, телефон находился за пределами города, около заброшенных доков в старой части порта. Чем ближе было обозначенное место, тем становилось тревожней, слишком нехорошим был этот район. Что там могла делать Келли? Дорога, на которой она находилась, была заброшенной и вела в пустыню. В свете фар показался наполовину разобранный мост, оставалось повернуть - и он приедет. Выворачивая руль, Горацио включил прожектор. Картина, представшая перед ним в мертвенно-синем свете фонаря, показалась иллюстрацией к фильму ужасов. С разбитым лобовым стеклом, помятый, словно им играли в футбол, уткнувшись задним бампером в дорожное ограждение, в луже уже начавшей застывать крови стоял «хаммер». Три трупа в немыслимых позах, с порванной в клочья плотью, лежали на дороге, всем своим видом говоря о страшном побоище, произошедшем недавно. Чтобы подойти к машине, Горацио пришлось пересечь лужу крови, ноги скользили, желеобразная жидкость хлюпала под подошвами, вызывая тошноту. Подойдя к внедорожнику и делая последний шаг, Горацио за что-то зацепился, посмотрел вниз на землю - и его передернуло. У переднего колеса лежала, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, откушенная человеческая голова. Горацио приготовился к худшему. Аккуратно повернул ручку и потянул дверцу на себя. На пассажирском сиденье, свернувшись в клубок, лежала Келли, лица не было видно, волосы закрывали его, свешиваясь вниз, и почти достигали пола. Светлые пряди, слипшиеся в запекшейся крови, безвольно повисшая рука - все выглядело так, будто надежды уже не было.

- Келли, - шепотом, словно боялся испугать, позвал Горацио.

В ответ он услышал еле слышный стон, женщина пошевелилась и застонала громче, она попыталась приподняться, но не смогла.

- Горацио, - Келли сумела повернуть голову и, с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, пробормотала. - Пить.

Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять - состояние женщины близко к критическому. Ввалившиеся глаза, бледная, подернутая ледяной испариной кожа - все говорило о большой потере крови. Горацио как можно осторожней поднял ее, вытаскивая из машины, Келли вскрикнула и обмякла в его руках, снова потеряв сознание. Руки стали липкими от крови, медлить было невозможно, счет шел на минуты, а может, и на секунды. Ждать скорую он не мог.

- Келли, все хорошо, все будет хорошо, - твердил Горацио, пока шел к своей машине. - Я отвезу тебя в госпиталь, все будет хорошо. Держись, ты же сильная девочка, - слова помогали ему держать себя в руках. Страх за жизнь Келли, бешеная ненависть к Рону и страшная догадка, кто растерзал всех этих бандитов, разрывали его душу.

Горацио положил Келли на задние сиденье «хаммера». Обивка сразу же окрасилась в алый цвет, женщина истекала кровью. Трогаясь с места, лейтенант достал телефон и на ходу позвонил в ближайший госпиталь - нужно было предупредить медиков, что он везет к ним человека с большой потерей крови.

Волк наблюдал за дорогой, спрятавшись за развалинами моста. Он видел подъехавшую машину, мужчину, запах которого был знаком, но кто он - зверь вспомнить не сумел. Слишком раздражала и отвлекала кровавая лужа и лежащие в ней тела. Тот человек забрал женщину, они уехали, оставив его одного. Путь был свободен, он сделал свое дело - освободил Келли. Келли. Келли. Это имя разрывало его мозг своей узнаваемостью, но что-то самое-самое истинное ускользало, не давало ему вспомнить, кто же она и почему его так заботит судьба умирающей. А она умирала, он это чувствовал, и от этого почему-то было больно и тревожно. Стая птиц, кружащихся над местом расправы, совершая круг за кругом, опускалась все ниже, готовясь приняться за трапезу. Волку это не нравилось. Пара прыжков, короткий, но угрожающий рык - и стервятники взмыли вверх. Оборотень сам жаждал полакомиться. «Люди и их кровь - запретный плод. Попробуешь один раз - почувствуешь желание. Второй раз – жажду. Третий – голод!» - звонко и зло произнес женский голос в его голове. Голод. Голод! Оборотень мотнул головой и осторожно подошел к краю озера из крови, поднял переднюю лапу, но сделать шаг, направляясь к добыче, не успел. На него смотрело бледное лицо. Умоляющий взгляд зеленых глаз, заставил волка замереть. «Прошу, ради меня, не делай этого!» - знакомый нежный голос остановил зверя, он попятился, завертелся на месте и снова дернулся в сторону добычи. «Эрик, это твой последний шаг, остановись!» - слова, словно гвозди, вонзались в мозг, низкий мужской голос, казалось, раздался прямо за спиной. Волк сел на задние лапы, помотал головой, и неожиданно вспомнил. «Эрик - это я. Другой я. Сейчас я должен стать им». Но все попытки поменять облик были бесполезны, страшная и непреодолимая сила держала его в зверином теле. Волк, словно загнанный, метался по дороге, вертелся волчком, кувыркался, катался по асфальту и тоскливо выл. Постепенно вой перешел в жалобный скулеж, и огромное животное, распластавшись по земле, затихло. Сирены приближающихся полицейских машин согнали его с места. Волк чуть было не выскочил навстречу, готовый подставиться под пули, но что-то его остановило, и он, как темная молния, понесся прочь от места происшествия. Он еще не был готов сдаться, он должен был вернуть все назад. Ради тех двоих, что уехали. И особенно ради нее. Ради Келли.

Многоэтажное здание клиники было погружено во тьму, пугающе светились отдельные окна, в этот глухой час свет означал лишь одно – с кем-то стряслась беда. Приемное отделение скорой помощи, наоборот, было освещено, яркие неоновые лампы, горящие над входом, мигающий свет проблесковых маячков беспрерывно подъезжающих машин, свет фар - но и это только заставляло чаще биться сердце, усиливало тревогу и желание поскорее покинуть это неприятное место.

Горацио въехал на пандус перед входом в госпиталь. Не успел он затормозить, как к машине подбежали медицинские работники, готовые принять Келли. С осторожностью, стараясь не делать резких движений, двое мужчин вынули Келли из «хаммера», положили на каталку. Сразу же поведение встречающих изменилось, они засуетились, кто-то просил, чтобы их пропустили в первую очередь, звучали медицинские термины, кто-то уже звонил по мобильному и требовал подготовить операционную. Состояние женщины вызвало немалую тревогу и один из медиков, глядя на Горацио, покачал головой и развел руками, словно предупреждал: «Я вам ничего не обещаю».

Келли увезли, и вдруг как-то все стихло, словно звуки, сопровождающие суету приемного отделения, исчезли, осталась немая картинка – бегающие люди беззвучно открывали рты, бесшумно подъезжали и отъезжали кареты скорой помощи, бесшумно хлопали двери – мир полностью погрузился в тишину. Горацио медленно повернулся и, обходя суетящихся людей, прошел к входу в госпиталь. Он оказался в небольшом холле, впереди был длинный, узкий и темный коридор, похожий на тоннель, справа и слева - закрытые двери, узкий проход, казалось, вел в никуда.

Горацио остановился и прислушался к себе. Происходящее с ним было странным, но удивительно знакомым. Больница, где он оказался, жила своей собственной жизнью, переполненной болью, страданиями, муками, безнадежностью и слабой, еле ощутимой надеждой. Закрыв глаза, Горацио ощутил, как вся эта темная энергия скользит рядом с ним, касается его рук, лица, впитывается в кожу и холодной струйкой втекает в душу, заставляя содрогаться тело, поднимая дыбом волосы, сжимая внутренности. Сила. Он снова чувствовал ее, ладони покалывало миллионами мелких иголочек, раня каждую клеточку ставшей вдруг очень чувствительной кожи, Сила текла сквозь него, скапливаясь где-то в самом центре его существа. Горацио шатнуло. Чтобы не упасть, ему пришлось опереться руками о стену, колени подгибались. Энергия, что он вбирал в себя, была «неродной», Темной, но он, словно пустой сосуд, впитывал ее, не имея возможности остановиться. Сколько прошло времени, сколько он простоял, прислонившись к стене, было сложно понять, но потом слабость стала проходить, в голове прояснилось, и Горацио удалось сделать несколько шагов. Коридор, где он стоял, изменился - стал шире, светлее, потолки выше, непонятно откуда появились люди, но они его не замечали, просто интуитивно обходили, стараясь не задеть. Все происходящее по-прежнему было лишено звука, и тишина, обступавшая его, вызывала беспокойство. Дойдя до поворота, Горацио уперся в двустворчатую дверь, скрывающую за собой выход на лестницу. Подниматься по ступеням было трудно, но можно, с каждым шагом дурнота отступала, мысли становились четче, и становилось легче идти. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Горацио оказался в новом коридоре. Возвращение звука было подобно взрыву, шумы и звуки большого госпиталя сначала оглушили Горацио, но постепенно все вернулось на свои места. Он все видел и слышал, и его видели и слышали. Только его ощущения изменились, к нему вернулась Сила, но произошло это так неожиданно и ранее положенного срока, что не могло не настораживать.

Нужно было найти Келли, нужно узнать, что с ней. Посмотрев на часы, Горацио понял, что с момента их приезда прошло всего десять минут, а ему они показались бесконечностью.

Дальнейшие события развивались с необыкновенной скоростью. В госпитале внезапно погас свет, темный туман накрыл больницу, оконные стекла словно затянуло пеленой. В операционной, где лежала Келли, началась суета, врачи, словно заведенные, сновали туда-сюда, раздавались крики, приказы.

- Свет, нужен свет!

- Быстрее…

- Капельница!

- Где кровь, несите кровь!

- Держите ее! Щипцы, он выходит…

- Она не дышит…

- Дефибриллятор!

- 300! Еще! 360!!!

- Бесполезно, пульса нет…

Горацио слышал все это, стремительно шагая по коридору, хотя до двери операционной было еще довольно далеко. Жуткое чувство, что он опоздал, леденило кровь. Дверь открылась, и ему навстречу вышел врач. Хирургический костюм был испачкан кровью. Так же как тогда, внизу, в приемном покое, врач молча покачал головой и беспомощно развел руками.

- Мы сделали, все что могли. Она потеряла слишком много крови, и болевой шок, вызванный прерыванием беременности, оказался слишком сильным. Мне очень…

- Я хочу ее увидеть, - Горацио потребовались доли секунды, чтобы принять решение. Мысль о том, что он нарушает закон, отбросил, как ненужную. Случившееся было несправедливым. Келли не заслуживала такой участи. Молодая, красивая, полная жизни женщина стала игрушкой в руках Темных сил. Сейчас у него были и желание, и возможность повернуть все вспять, прошло слишком мало времени, и была слабая надежда, что это нарушение правил останется незамеченным. А если и заметят… Сейчас это не имело значения. И Горацио внимательно взглянул на врача.

Тот кивнул.

- Можете войти, только там… - он замялся, - не очень чисто.

- Неважно.

Закрыв за собой дверь операционной, Горацио подошел к лежащей на операционном столе Келли. Хирургическая шапочка скрывает волосы, голова безжизненно закинута назад и слегка повернута набок, в широко раскрытых глазах застыли боль и страх, на щеке, словно ледяные капельки, слабо поблескивают слезы. Келли больше нет. Слово «умерла» язык отказывался произносить, а разум не соглашался с действительностью.

За свою жизнь Горацио видел много смертей, люди погибали прямо на глазах, умирали у него на руках. Смерть всегда вызывает страх и недоумение, никто и никогда не умирает в правильное и нужное время, смерть всегда неожиданна, любая смерть оставляет в душе след, рану, которая не рубцуется до конца - кровоточить перестает, но все равно время от времени напоминает о себе. Приходилось и ему убивать, но и эти смерти он никогда не считал правильными. Лишать жизни человека, даже самого мерзкого на земле, ни у кого нет права, и у него в том числе. Просто иногда приходится делать выбор между неверным и неправильным, но и в этом случае нельзя полностью оправдать себя, и твоя душа получает очередную зарубку, которая оставляет шрам, напоминающий о твоем выборе.

- Это неправильно. Так не должно быть.

Самовнушение - хорошая вещь, оно часто оказывает нам услугу. Все сомнения улетели прочь.

- Я тебя не оставлю, мы еще повоюем.

Горацио наклонился над Келли, пальцами рук коснулся ее лба, груди, закрыл глаза и прислушался к себе.

- Пожалуй, начнем, - он разговаривал сам с собой. – Еще не поздно.

Горацио осмотрел палату, подыскивая что-то, чем можно было начертить круг. Бледно-голубой кафельный пол, стены - даже бестеневая лампа на потолке забрызгана кровью. Сколько же страданий досталось на долю бедной женщины… Избранная. Ее судьба предрешена, что бы ни случилось, она была осуждена на смерть. Они решили, что победили, справившись с вампирским отродьем, но Тьма все равно получила Келли.

Нет, не сегодня. Если уж так случилось, и он получил обратно свою Силу именно сейчас, он воспользуется ею сполна. Так и не найдя ничего подходящего, Горацио достал из лотка окровавленный кусок бинта и очертил круг, заключив в него Келли. Оставался последний шаг - и возврата не будет. Горацио прищурился, сделал глубокий вздох, и шагнул в круг, замыкая его за собой. Теперь любой, кто заглянет в операционную, увидит пустой кабинет с разбросанными хирургическими инструментами и аппаратурой. Только присмотревшись как следует, можно будет увидеть легкое свечение и едва заметное колебание воздуха, но кто обращает внимание на такие мелочи?

Около клиники остановилась машина, из нее выскочила высокая темноволосая женщина и побежала к дверям, ведущим в больницу. У нее было слишком мало времени, и она понимала, что не успевает - еще немного, и все будет кончено. Распахнув дверь, она влетела в операционную и замерла. Она опоздала.

- Горацио, нет! - с ее губ сорвались едва слышные слова. - Нет, нет! У тебя слишком мало сил, - прижав руки к лицу, она смотрела на распростертую на столе Келли и склонившегося над ней Горацио. Магический круг не мешал ей видеть – это была защита от людей. Никто из обладающих Силой не станет вмешиваться, потому что останавливать его было уже поздно, любое вмешательство привело бы к гибели обоих - и мага, и женщины. Они уже представляли собой единое целое, одна душа на двоих, одно сердце, одна жизнь.

- Господи, пусть у него все получится, пожалуйста, - Элина, не отрывая взгляда, смотрела на Горацио. - Я не хочу потерять его.

О том, что случилось, Элина узнала совершенно случайно. В программе новостей по телевизору показали фотографии Келли и Эрика, объявив, что вечером из своей квартиры были похищены офицеры полиции, если у кого-то есть сведения - звонить по телефонам… Только указанные номера принадлежали не полиции. Как выяснила Элина, принадлежали они некоему частному лицу, арендующему особняк в Майами. Приехала данная личность во Флориду из Боливии всего пару дней назад. Сделав еще несколько звонков и получив исчерпывающие ответы на вопросы, сопоставив факты и домыслы, Элине удалось воссоздать цепочку событий. Рон похищает Келли, Эрик кидается за ними, устраивает побоище на дороге. Горацио увозит Келли в госпиталь, а Эрик пропадает. Полчаса назад с частного аэродрома взлетел самолет курсом на Перу, в числе его пассажиров, помимо того самого боливийца, была заявлена Келли Дюкейн. Только ее не было на борту, поскольку попытка похищения не удалась.

Элина страшно разозлилась на Горацио. Для этого он звал ее обратно в Майами, чтобы в критической ситуации вновь действовать в гордом одиночестве, рассчитывая только на свои силы? И тут раздался звонок из Совета. Приятная новость. Филипп Красивый лично известил совет, что вампиры считают себя полностью удовлетворенными, в связи с чем наказание Горацио посчитали завершенным досрочно. В полночь он снова обретет все свои возможности. Ее очень вежливо попросили найти лейтенанта и сообщить об этом. Заодно удостовериться, что он не собирается покидать страну в ближайшее время.

По дороге в госпиталь Элина подивилась наивности тысячелетнего вампира, искренне полагавшего, что Горацио второй раз совершит такую же ошибку, и на сей раз Филиппу удастся его руками разделаться со своими внутренними врагами. Главное сейчас, чтобы с Келли все было хорошо. Обретя Силу, Горацио сможет разыскать Эрика, если тот до сих пор в Майами. Все наладится. Нехорошее предчувствие возникло у нее еще при виде темных окон госпиталя. Аура Тьмы была слишком плотной. Девушка-администратор еще только открывала рот, чтобы произнести стандартное «Мне очень жаль», - а Элина уже со всех ног бежала по коридору. Понимала, что наверняка опоздала, но все равно бежала. У Горацио появилась возможность вернуть Келли, именно возможность. Силы было недостаточно. И сейчас, глядя на него, Элина понимала, что у Горацио и Келли есть два пути. Либо он не справится, и Келли утащит его за собой. Либо они оба вернутся в этот мир. Оставалось лишь ждать, помочь она была не в состоянии. Круг в круге. И оба замкнуты.

Горацио всего один раз применял свою Силу для возвращения человека. Но такое не забывается, поэтому очередность действий и все заклинания он прекрасно помнил. Просто он чувствовал себя не очень уютно, три года - большой срок, и за это время он привык опираться только на человеческие способности. Вновь обретенная Сила была как чужая, непослушная, неподвластная, будто он вновь был неумелым юнцом, в первый раз пытающимся сотворить заклинание, страстно надеясь, что все получится, и отчаянно опасаясь, что ничего не выйдет. Руки Келли были ледяными. Переплетая свои пальцы и ее, Горацио понял, как глубоко она погружена. Придется отдать всю Силу, что есть, для проведения церемонии, и, возможно, еще немножко. Сосредоточиться, произнести заклинание, почувствовать ее душу, замкнуть круг. Больше нет мужчины, нет женщины, есть единое целое – смешение силы, Темной и Светлой, энергия, что вместе с жизнью вытекла из Келли, должна восстановиться и очиститься. Горацио чувствовал, как правую руку сводит, жжет словно огнем, тысячи горячих искр впиваются в кожу - тело Келли не принимает Силу, что он пытается отдать ей. Проходит время… Кажется, что все бесполезно… Еще немного - и все кончится, так и не начавшись… Но пальцы Келли дрогнули, и сразу стало легче, Келли открылась и приняла Силу, жжение прекратилось и приятное тепло волнами пробежало по телу. Теперь левая рука превратилась в лед - столько холода и темноты скопилось в теле женщины. Круг замкнулся, теплая живая Сила вливалась в Келли, замещая, вытесняя мертвую, которую Горацио, словно губка, впитывал в себя, пропускал через себя и, уже ожившую, снова возвращал Келли. Секунды казались часами, и, чем дальше, тем становилось труднее поддерживать равновесие Сил. Но видимо, время покидать этот мир для них еще не пришло.

Ледяная корка, покрывавшая левую руку мага, стала таять, стекая мутными холодными каплями, сменившимися на прозрачные и теплые. Ему казалось, что больше он не выдержит… И вдруг на удар сердца Горацио, словно еле слышное эхо, ответило сердце Келли. Едва ощутимый ритм был медленным и сбивчивым, но с каждым мгновением становился увереннее и четче. Ритм нарастал, но Горацио все не размыкал круг, хотя его собственное сердце уже почти не билось. Но нужно было продержаться еще самую малость, иначе все будет напрасно. Келли резко, неожиданно села, чуть не разомкнув круг из сплетенных рук, но Горацио удержал ее, почти теряя сознание. Келли вздрогнула, судорожно вздохнула и закашлялась, как человек, которого только что достали из воды.

Все было окончено. У него получилось. Можно расцепить занемевшие пальцы, ведь через них больше не проходит Сила. Ее просто больше нет. Келли мягко откинулась назад, погружаясь в глубокий спокойный сон, а Горацио, так и не найдя в себе сил разжать руки, сполз щекой по изголовью, падая на колени и погружаясь во тьму.

Только лишь Фрэнк удосужился войти в дверь. Остальные появились внезапно, материализовавшись из воздуха, будто так и стояли в операционной. Разом смолкли крики переполошившихся пациентов, вспыхнул свет. Марисоль и Меган обменялись уничтожающими взглядами.

- Не время, - одернул их Тим.

- Мы опоздали, - с горечью сказала Элина.

- А мне кажется, мы как раз вовремя, - невозмутимо парировала Алекс.

- Он закрылся вместе с ней! Мы не сможем вмешаться!

- А мы и не собирались вмешиваться, - дернув уголком рта и пожав плечами, буркнул Тим.

- Что?!

- В смысле, мы не собираемся ему мешать, - пояснил Тим. – Неужели ты думаешь, Горацио сможет спокойно жить с таким грузом вины? Помешав ему вернуть Келли, мы все равно потеряли бы обоих.

- Троих, - тряхнув темно-рыжей гривой, резко сказала Меган. – Эрик так и останется зверем, если не будет этих двоих.

- Так что вы предлагаете, стоять и ждать?! – возмутилась Элина.

- Ждать, но не просто так, - вновь поправила ее Алекс. – Как только круг замкнется, Совет узнает о нарушении закона, верно?

- Если мы не образуем третий круг, - тихо сказала молчавшая до тех пор Марисоль.

- Похоже на всемирный заговор, - буркнул Фрэнк. – Третий круг, подумать только…

- Это жизни троих дорогих нам людей, - укоризненно сказала Алекс. – Возможность вернуть все, как было. Или все потерять. Решайтесь быстро, у него почти получилось.

Сомкнулись ладони, переплелись пальцы. Бессмертный, вампир, Темный, оборотень, колдунья, Светлая. Противоположности, непримиримые враги.

- Он бы гордился, - сорвалось с губ Элины в тот миг, когда замкнулся этот немыслимый круг.

Но Горацио даже не узнал о том, что его друзья были рядом. А мир не узнал о том, что произошло в операционной. Когда Горацио опустился на колени, к нему бесшумной тенью скользнула Марисоль. Запрокинув его голову, на мгновение прижалась к губам – и руки Горацио разжались сами собой, тело обмякло, а на губах появилась блаженная улыбка. Элину передернуло. Слюна вампира действовала безотказно, но это вызвало не самые лучшие воспоминания. Она напряглась – горло Горацио с соблазнительно бьющейся жилкой было открыто, если вампирша голодна… – но Марисоль осторожно опустила голову Горацио на пол и встала. Тим хмуро усмехнулся. Когда он устраивал встречу Горацио и Марисоль, он думал лишь о том, что, возможно, им втроем придется замкнуть круг, чтобы спасти Келли. А для этого следовало сперва убедиться, что Марисоль сумеет сдержать новообретенные инстинкты. Теперь же им обоим следовало исчезнуть.

- Нас не должны тут видеть, - бросил Тим, и исчез вместе с Марисоль, не прощаясь.

- Займитесь им, а я наведу порядок здесь и присмотрю за Келли, - кивнула Алекс Фрэнку и Элине.

- А я, пожалуй, попробую разыскать Эрика, пока он не натворил новых глупостей, - решительно заявила Меган.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14**

Еле слышно играла медленная, успокаивающая музыка, комната тихонько покачивалась, словно палуба круизного лайнера. Из полуоткрытого окна долетали знакомые и привычные шумы большого города, слабый ветерок покачивал штору, почти полностью скрывающую солнечный свет. В доме пахло свежесваренным кофе и еще чем-то вкусным, вызывающим зверский аппетит. Горацио поднял голову от подушки и осмотрелся – это был его дом, его спальня, но как он здесь оказался и почему лежит одетым, вспомнить не получалось. Открылась дверь и, словно видение, в комнату вошла женщина в белом платье, она улыбалась ему, в руках у нее был поднос, на котором стояла большая чашка ароматного кофе и тарелка с жареным мясом.

- Доброе утро, маг, - в словах Элины было столько гордости и восхищения, что Горацио почувствовал себя немного неудобно.

- Утро, уже утро, - мысли разбегались, никак не удавалось сосредоточиться, да и женщина его смущала своим присутствием. – Маг, говоришь, - стоило ему произнести это слово, как все встало на свои места. Горацио вспомнил. Он попытался встать, но не сумел – сил не было.

- Горацио, осторожней, - Элина торопливо поставил поднос и помогла приподняться. - Вчера ночью ты выложился без остатка. Трипп тебя, можно сказать, принес. Разве так можно себя вести? Ты же мог умереть.

- Можно и нужно, - взгляд его синих глаз стал сердитым. - Я не мог позволить Келли уйти навсегда.

Элина вдруг хитро улыбнулась и, копируя характерные жесты Горацио, наклонила голову к плечу, удивленно спросив.

- А что такое особенное было с Келли? Она просто потеряла много крови во время выкидыша и чуть не умерла, но врачи ее спасли, - Элина пожала плечами. - Она уже пришла в сознание, и, как говорят врачи, пошла на поправку.

- Так никто и ничего…

- Именно, - кивнула Элина. - Никто и ничего.

- Вот как, - теперь уже Горацио, наклонив голову и прищурив глаза, смотрел на женщину. – Спасибо.

- Я на твоей стороне, может, не со всем согласна, но… - Элина замолчала и, переменив тему разговора, заботливо проговорила. - Тебе нужно поесть, еда прекрасно восстанавливает силы, - она развернулась и быстро вышла из комнаты, осторожно прикрыв дверь.

Горацио не понял, то ли ему показалось, то ли это было на самом деле, но в глазах Элины стояли слезы, и сбежала она от него именно из-за этого, боялась показать ему свои чувства.

Осторожно, чтобы не уронить, Горацио поставил поднос с едой на колени. Подкрепиться было бы не плохо, ему действительно хотелось есть, а аппетитные куски мяса, лежащие на тарелке, так и просились в рот.

Звонок в дверь заставил насторожиться, заинтересовал. Кто мог прийти в такую рань - часы показывали шесть часов. Легкий стук в дверь - и на пороге показался Фрэнк, озабоченный вид которого не предвещал ничего хорошего.

- Горацио, у нас проблема, Эрик пропал. Обыскали весь город, бесполезно. Магия не помогает, - торопливо добавил Фрэнк, заметив, что Горацио прикрыл глаза. - Его нигде нет, - Трипп был встревожен не на шутку.

- Вы все осмотрели? – сдвинул брови Горацио. - Майами – большой город, но и он слишком мал, чтобы в нем можно затеряться Эрику в его состоянии. Происшествий не было?

- Нет, ничего похожего на то, что было вчера ночью, не зафиксировано. Прошли сутки, он бы должен где-то объявиться, но такое ощущение, что он затаился и ждет подходящего момента, - детектив переминался с ноги на ногу, сомневаясь, говорить или нет. Видимо, посчитал информацию важной и продолжил. - Трое людей и один вампир, ты знаешь, что теперь от наказания ему не отвертеться.

- Рано говорить о наказании, его еще надо найти.

- Какая у вас интересная беседа, - Элина нарушила их уединение. - Фрэнк, вы пробовали искать Эрика на болотах?

- Ищут, пока все впустую, никаких следов.

- А у госпиталя? – неожиданно спросил Горацио.

Келли бессмысленно уставилась в потолок больничной палаты. Она чувствовала себя ужасно и не столько физически, хотя все болело и каждое движение отзывалось болью, сколько душевно. В голове был такой сумбур, что привести мысли в порядок было невозможно. События последних месяцев переплелись и спутались так, что размотать этот клубок не было никакой возможности. Она снова и снова вспоминала то Чикаго, то необычный прием, то свою непонятно откуда взявшуюся беременность, то странное, пугающее поведение Эрика, то Горацио и Элину, скрывающих что-то, недоступное ей, и вызывающее много вопросов. Голова была тяжелой, пульсирующая боль вызывала тошноту, и очень трудно было отделить сон от яви. Келли не понимала, что было на самом деле, а что ей приснилось. Или это был не сон, а страшная действительность, о которой она ничего не знает. Повернувшись набок, Келли застонала, сиделка, неотлучно находящаяся рядом, поправила одеяло и поднесла к ее губам стакан воды с вставленной в него трубочкой.

- Мисс, попейте, вам надо больше пить, - осторожно приподняв голову Келли, молоденькая девушка с сочувствием смотрела на больную. Не хотела бы она оказаться на ее месте.

- Все, - Келли оттолкнула стакан рукой. - Ко мне кто-нибудь приходил? - язык ворочался с трудом, и вообще все ее тело было каким-то непослушным.

- Извините, но к вам пока не пускают посетителей, - сиделка была очень милой и говорила с Келли ласково, успокаивающе. - Думаю, раз вам стало лучше, то скоро разрешат.

- Спасибо, хорошо, - Келли закрыла глаза, и в голове снова завертелось все с огромной скоростью, память к ней вернулась полностью и все, что когда-то тщательно пытались стереть из ее сознания, стало ярким и четким, вызывая ужас, потому что многое просто не поддавалось никаким объяснениям.

В палату вошла медсестра, посмотрела на Келли, поправила капельницу и ввела лекарство, действие которого сказалось почти сразу, вызвав глубокий сон. Больше суток Келли провела вне времени, то просыпаясь, то снова засыпая, она никого не хотела видеть и слышать, отдельные часы бодрствования пугали ее, так как были наполнены отвращением ко всему окружающему, ей не хотелось возвращаться к действительности. Но постепенно боль ушла, а желание жить стало пересиливать все неприятные ощущения и мысли. В конце концов, Келли стала стремительно поправляться, делаясь похожей на себя прежнюю. Она временно отложила все мучающие ее вопросы до полного выздоровления.

Было так странно возвращаться к привычному образу жизни: дом, работа, люди, что окружают ее, все те же, лаборатория, вроде бы все осталось на месте. Но для Келли изменилось абсолютно все, она смотрела на окружающий мир другими глазами. Она стала другой и теперь хотела узнать и понять то, что так тщательно скрывали от нее Горацио и Элина. Келли боялась признаться даже себе, что ее шокирует то, что ей стало доступно, те крохи нереального и нелогичного. Все то, что произошло с ней и Эриком, то, что выходит за рамки привычного. Но, что бы она ни делала, что бы ни думала, она не могла не признать, что потусторонний мир существует.

Келли молча смотрела на толстую, переплетенную в кожу книгу, которую принес ей Горацио в ответ на вопросы, что она пыталась задать ему.

- Прочитай. Думаю, ты сможешь разобраться в этом. Ты же умная женщина, - слова, произнесенные привычно спокойным, уверенным тоном, почему-то пугали.

- Что это? - Келли настороженно смотрела на книгу, убрав руки за спину, словно боялась прикоснуться к ней.

- Летопись человечества. И не только, - Горацио подошел, взял ее руки в свои и легонько сжал ее пальцы. - Келли, я понимаю, что это очень и очень сложно. Но это правда. Если ты хочешь работать вместе со мной, если судьба Эрика тебя волнует и ты собираешься быть с ним… - Горацио замолчал, покачав головой. - Тебе придется поверить и принять то, что кажется обыкновенному человеку нереальным и абсурдным.

- Я постараюсь, вернее, я должна, хотя… - Келли провела рукой по переплету книги. - Я боюсь, очень боюсь и мне совсем не стыдно признаваться в этом.

- Это нормальная реакция, Келли, - мягко, ободряюще улыбнулся Горацио. - Человеку свойственно бояться непознанного. Но ты оказалась между двух огней. Теперь придется выбирать: верить, согласиться с новыми знаниями или расстаться с нами.

- Я уже верю, - Келли вздохнула, приложила руку к груди, а другой осторожно открыла книгу. - Сердце мне подсказывает, что существует обратная сторона, - с трудом, но все же ей удалость выговорить эти простые слова, обозначающие совсем непривычные вещи. - Но в голове никак не укладывается, - она опустила глаза и очень тихо добавила. - Я не хочу расставаться ни с кем. Я научусь жить по-новому, чего бы мне это не стоило, - в последней фразе явно слышались вызов и злость.

Только все оказалось намного трудней и непонятней, слишком сложно и невероятно. Келли провела не одну бессонную ночь, листая страницы книги. Сколько раз ей хотелось зашвырнуть ее куда подальше, бросить все и сбежать, но не в ее правилах было сдаваться и постепенно она начала привыкать к новым понятиям и новым реалиям. Буквально всему, что описывалось в книге, находились подтверждения в жизни, той привычной жизни, которую она потеряла. Но самым главным подтверждением оказалась история Эрика. Абсолютно нереальная и фантастическая, но существующая на самом деле.

Келли зашла в кабинет Горацио, чтобы обсудить очередное дело. Никогда еще она так равнодушно не относилась к работе. Она слушала слова шефа, привычно качая головой, но ее мысли были очень далеко. Все вопросы об Эрике оставались без ответов, и порой Келли казалось, что все окружающие считают его погибшим. Неожиданно дверь открылась и в кабинет с решительным видом вошла Меган.

- Горацио, я должна извиниться, - женщина отодвинула стул и села. – Возможно, ты сочтешь, что я поступила неверно, но другого выхода у меня не было, - она откинулась на спинку стула и прежним уверенным тоном произнесла. - Я знаю, где Эрик.

Келли замерла в своем кресле, в руке Горацио хрустнул карандаш, заставив Меган вздрогнуть.

- И давно ты это знаешь?

- С того самого дня, - кивнула Меган. - Не злись, я сейчас объясню. Меня все это время не было в городе.

- А позвонить и сказать было сложно? – Горацио сверлил Меган взглядом, сжимая кулаки. Келли сидела молча, появление Меган и ее заявление ввергли Келли в шок.

- Оттуда, где я была, нельзя позвонить. Горацио, выслушай меня, а потом будешь решать, кто прав. Я отвезла Эрика в Мексику к Эмилю. Возможно, ты не думал об этом, когда устраивал его посвящение, но теперь Эрик – часть Стаи и должен подчиняться ее законам. Как и я.

- Расскажи, - Келли пристально смотрела на Меган. - Я хочу все знать. Пожалуйста.

Горацио переводил взгляд с Келли на Меган, две абсолютно непохожие женщины смотрели друг на друга. Одна с удивлением и вызовом, другая умоляюще.

- Меган? - Горацио догадывался о том, что могли сделать с Эриком в резервации, и ему становилось плохо от мысли, сколько времени потеряно.

Меган вдруг как-то сникла, опустила глаза.

- Ну, он… ты знаешь закон…

- Каменный мешок или позорный столб? – жестко спросил Горацио. Меган молчала. - Я не слышу.

Келли вздрогнула – не приведи господь, чтобы босс так когда-то заговорил с ней.

- И то, и другое, - почти неслышно ответила Меган.

- Ну, это чересчур! - Горацио поднялся с кресла так резко, что оно отъехало назад и стукнулось в стеклянную перегородку.

Молчание воцарилось в кабинете, каждый думал о своем. Первой заговорила Келли.

- Меган, - она умоляюще смотрела на сидящую напротив нее женщину. - Расскажи все с самого начала, я должна знать. Понимаешь?

- Хорошо, - Горацио кивнул, Меган прищурилась и, в упор глядя на Келли, заговорила.

- Такие, как мы, должны соблюдать закон. Неукоснительно. Что простится обычному оборотню, никогда не простится нам. Я не смогла найти Эрика, он явился сам, глубокой ночью, ввалился в дом, сорвав дверь с петель. Упал посередине комнаты, - Меган усмехнулась. - Да что там посередине - от стенки до стенки. Его шкура от ушей до кончика хвоста была вымазана кровью, этот мерзкий железистый запах наполнил мой дом. Он пытался перекинуться, но у него ничего не получалось, и у меня на глазах он менялся с сумасшедшей скоростью: то человек, то зверь, то человек, то зверь. Он стонал, выл, кажется, плакал, но так не смог вернуться в человеческий облик. Я поняла, что он не просто вымазался кровью. Он нарушил закон. Он пробовал человеческую кровь и плоть. Наконец, он замер и только жалобно скулил. Его глаза умоляли. Ему было очень и очень плохо, больно и страшно, не меньше, чем мне.

Горацио посмотрел на Келли. Бледная, с глазами, полными слез, Келли смотрела на рассказчицу, нервно вертя в руках обломки карандаша.

- Меган, пожалуйста, - Горацио положил руку на плечо Келли и легонько сжал. – Не тяни.

- Мне тоже нелегко, - огрызнулась Меган. - Что я могла сделать? До тебя дозвониться я не сумела, Алекс тоже не отвечала. Как я должна была поступить? По правилам я была обязана отвезти его в резервацию, в поселение оборотней, на суд Стаи. Я знаю, что делают в таких случаях, но у меня не оставалось выбора, - Меган тяжело вздохнула. - Чего мне стоило запихать его в машину, а дорога, кошмар! Пришлось ехать, остерегаясь всего, избегая оживленных дорог, по проселкам, напрямик через пустыню, замирая от ужаса, вдруг остановят полицейские. Какие оправдания я могла предъявить, если бы патруль меня задержал? На заднем сиденье лежит огромный умирающий волк, ни документов, ни справок на перевозку животного нет. Но все обошлось, и мы доехали до Мексики, границу пришлось пересекать нелегально, - Меган нахмурилась. - Столько страха и переживаний… К концу пути Эрик каким-то образом сладил с собой и принял человеческий облик, – она замолчала, задумалась на мгновение. – Но это уже не имело значения. Дальше все уже происходило без меня. Закон есть закон…

- Каменный мешок. Что это такое? – голос Келли дрожал. Горацио чувствовал, что она еле сдерживается, но помочь был не в силах.

- Вертикальная шахта, вырубленная в скале. Сделана с таким расчетом, что человек из нее выбраться не сможет, а зверь, обуреваемый жаждой, выскочит легко, - сухо пояснил Горацио.

- Но зачем? Зачем так мучить?!

- Келли, это не совсем наказание, это испытание. Если оборотень сумеет себя пересилить, провести в «каменном мешке» семь суток, значит, он может вернуться к людям, - Горацио подошел к Келли, подвинул стул и сел рядом с ней, наклонив голову и пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза. – Может, тебе достаточно впечатлений?

Келли не ответила, только отрицательно качнула головой. Меган побарабанила пальцами по столу и пожала плечами.

- Это походит на наркотическую ломку, только тяжелее. У человека, привязанного к кровати, выбора нет. А тут… Можно терпеть, а можно и выбраться. Человек понимает, что стоит только перекинуться, и все - он наверху, он свободен.

Келли спрятала лицо в ладонях.

- Дальше, что было дальше? - ее голос был глухим и безжизненным.

- Так что случилось? – обращаясь к Меган, спросил Горацио. – Я не верю, что он не выдержал.

- Я провела эту неделю в поселке, - Меган потупилась. - Эмиль сказал, Эрик молчал, словно потерял дар речи. За время испытания не проговорил ни слова. Это плохой признак. А главное, как я поняла, несколько раз он оборачивался волком, только почему-то не выпрыгнул. Стая сочла, что он не выдержал испытания. И они перешли уже непосредственно к наказанию. Эрика увезли в ущелье на «позорный столб», - голос Меган дрогнул. - Это намного хуже и больнее. Мне жаль, но если он выдержит… - она помедлила и тихо закончила. - Девять из десяти не смогли бы пройти это испытание.

- Меган! - голос Горацио звенел, прищуренные глаз, казалось, метали молнии. – Я верю, что он выдержит. Раз уж нет другого способа доказать, что он способен пересилить голод, даже отведав человеческой крови…

- Ты отвезешь меня туда? - вопрос Келли застал всех врасплох. - Или нет? Если нет, я поеду одна! - Келли в упор смотрела на Горацио. Ее голос сел, но был тверд. - Горацио, пожалуйста…

Горацио не знал, что ей ответить. Первой мыслью было отказать, но того, что случилось с Эриком, не изменишь, а такая поездка послужит доказательством, которое лучше всяких слов укрепит новое понимание жизни. Меган, неожиданно сменив агрессивно-вызывающий тон на ласковый, заговорила первая.

- Келли, ты понимаешь, что говоришь? Ты отдаешь себе отчет в своих действиях? Ты хочешь поехать в резервацию, а это поселок, где живут оборотни. Самые настоящие, ты можешь верить или нет, но это так. Пойми, Эрик уже не тот. Он перестал быть человеком, и он опасен, по крайней мере, сейчас, - видя, что ее слова не производят впечатления, Меган добавила жестче. – Ты чудом осталась жива, а ведь могла стать еще одной жертвой.

- Никогда, - Келли резко поднялась. - Он никогда меня не тронет, - она коснулась пальцем левой щеки. - Видите шрам? - на коже, под слоем пудры легко можно было рассмотреть недавно заживший шрамик. - И вот, - Келли расстегнула две пуговицы на блузке, предъявляя рубец от пореза на животе.

- Что это?

- Откуда?

Горацио и Меган задали вопросы почти одновременно.

- Он освободил меня в машине. Только поэтому я и смогла позвонить тебе, Горацио, - Келли замялась на секунду, не зная, как назвать оборотня. - Эрик меня спас, иначе я бы умерла от потери крови.

- Погоди. Как это произошло? - Горацио подошел, сел напротив, насторожился, будто готовясь к прыжку.

- На щеке - клыком, сорвал скотч, заклеивающий рот, а на животе - когда разрывал липкую ленту, которой меня обмотали. Поэтому я и говорю, меня он не тронет.

Горацио немного наклонился вперед, слегка прищурился.

- Получается, после расправы над похитителями, уже попробовав крови, - медленно, раздельно проговорил он. - Эрик не просто тебя не тронул, но и был настолько близко, что сумел освободить, поранив, но не соблазнившись кровью? Так это же все меняет.

- Почему об этом никто не знает? - Меган была в шоке. - Ведь это явно свидетельствует, что разум Эрик не потерял. Никаких больше испытаний не требуется.

- Поэтому я и прошу отвезти меня туда, - Келли напряглась как струна. – Я буду свидетельствовать в пользу Эрика, не только словами, уликами!

- Мы здорово промахнулись, и моей вины здесь намного больше, - поморщился Горацио. - Я там был, видел побоище. Ни один зверь не выдержал бы, соблазн слишком велик. Я думал, он просто сбежал, - Горацио покачал головой.

- Ты считаешь, я вру?! - взвилась Келли. - Я была напугана, мне было больно, но я помню его морду, его клыки, - и вдруг, очень нежно и мягко улыбнувшись, добавила. - У него нос холодный и влажный, а язык шершавый, как у кошки.

Горацио и Меган переглянулись. На это они не смели и надеяться, это была редкая удача, и не воспользоваться таким шансом они не могли.

- Келли, мы верим, - кивнул Горацио. - Едем. Едем немедленно.

Машина остановилась возле слабо освещенного небольшого дома. Уже был поздний вечер, почти ночь, и единственное, что увидела Келли, выйдя из машины – низкое, черное, словно бархатное небо и огромные звезды. Дорога вымотала ее до предела, она еще не совсем пришла в себя после болезни, и нервное напряжение и ожидание утомили ее. А поездка через пустыню, по горам, по неровной дороге, лишила ее сил полностью. Их встретил высокий седеющий индеец в форме шерифа, провел в дом.

- Келли, познакомься, это Эмиль, - официально представил их друг другу Горацио. - От него будет зависеть решение.

Келли только кивнула, язык не ворочался, голова была налита свинцом. Собрав силы, она попробовала улыбнуться.

- Келли Дюкейн, - улыбка получилась вымученной, а протянутая рука дрожала.

Эмиль посмотрел на женщину и неодобрительно покачал головой.

- Так не пойдет, мисс Дюкейн, - повернувшись к Горацио, он укоризненно поинтересовался. - Ты решил погубить такую очаровательную женщину? – и, уже обращаясь к кому-то в соседней комнате, выкрикнул два странных имени.

Горацио посмотрел на Келли и мысленно обозвал себя болваном. Годы лишения Силы повлияли на него сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Конечно, он и сам вымотался сегодня…

- Келли, тебе очень плохо? Извини, забыл, что ты еще не совсем здорова, - Горацио бережно усадил ее на стул, пытаясь собрать остатки Сил, но Эмиль хлопнул его по плечу и качнул головой.

- Горацио, бывало и хуже, - слабо сказала Келли. - Я потерплю, - она еще и улыбалась.

Не успела Келли договорить, как в комнату вошли две девушки, словно сошедшие с иллюстраций книг Купера, смуглые, волосы заплетены в длинные косы, одеты в индейские расшитые костюмы, с бусами, ожерельями и амулетами. Тем неожиданнее прозвучали их слова, произнесенные на хорошем английском языке.

- Мисс, пойдемте с нами, мы покажем вашу комнату.

Келли улыбнулась мужчинам на прощание, встала и пошла за девушками. По дороге они о чем-то перешептывались, но решились ее спросить, лишь войдя в комнату.

- Мисс, вы не против принять ванну? Только по-нашему. Вам сразу станет лучше.

Желание освежиться было столь велико, что Келли согласилась, лишь поинтересовавшись.

- А вода там будет?

Девушки захихикали и в один голос заверили.

- Будет. Нашу ванну вы никогда не забудете.

Дальнейшее Келли помнила плохо, все было столь неожиданно и дурманяще. Большая деревянная ванна, вода, пахнущая травами, цветами и еще чем-то успокаивающим и приятным. Теплые струи живительной влаги смывали усталость, пот, грязь и пыль, накопившиеся за время дороги. Вымытые и расчесанные волосы ей заплели в две косы, одежду, в которой она была, унесли, дав взамен индейское платье, на ноги надели мокасины, и все это проделали четыре женские руки. Девушки, которых приставил к ней Эмиль, оказались очень умелыми и способными, за все время, что они занимались Келли, она ни разу не почувствовала ни стыда, ни стеснения, все было столь естественно и так хорошо, словно она вдруг стала маленькой принцессой и за ней ухаживают няни. Только оказавшись в большой комнате за столом под ярким абажуром и с огромной кружкой удивительно ароматного чая, Келли пришла в себя и почувствовала, что хочет есть. Ночной ужин оказался вкусным и сытным. Келли была готова уснуть за столом, но сюрпризы еще не кончились. Дверь открылась, и на пороге появились двое молодых индейцев. Юноши были похожи, как две капли воды, и с нескрываемым любопытством смотрели на Келли.

- Мисс, мы пришли за вами, отец велел отвести вас к «проклятому», - сказал один из ребят, а другой дернул его за штаны, что-то прошептал, и первый торопливо поправился. - К вашему мужу.

- К кому? - Келли не сразу сообразила, что имеет в виду индеец. – К Эрику?

- Да, тому, которого с «позорного столба» привезли.

Весь сон словно ветром сдуло, Келли соскочила со стула, чуть не опрокинув его, и поспешила к близнецам.

- Где он? Пойдемте.

- А вы не боитесь? - не удержался и с явным восхищением и уважением спросил один из братьев.

- Нет, - коротко ответила Келли. - Не боюсь.

Небольшой дом был темным и каким-то мрачным, только одно окно было слабо освещено.

- Мы пришли, но нам заходить нельзя. Удачи вам, - ребята развернулись и скрылись в ночи.

Сердце у Келли, казалось, еще немного - и выскочит из груди. Ей очень хотелось увидеть Эрика, но ей было страшно. Нет, его она не боялась, это был другой страх. Вдруг она увидит сейчас совсем другого человека? Вдруг он не пожелает даже посмотреть на нее, не станет разговаривать? Откажется от нее, прогонит, не пожелает ее знать.

Келли вздохнула, как смогла, взяла себя в руки, поднялась по ступеням, зажмурилась и открыла заветную дверь. Тишина. Дрожа, словно в доме мороз, она решилась открыть глаза, и сразу все сомнения и страхи улетели прочь. На низкой, покрытой лоскутным одеялом кровати лежал Эрик. Даже при тусклом свете было видно, что его тело изранено, а кожа обожжена. Он спал очень беспокойно, и каждое движение сопровождалось стоном. Келли на цыпочках, стараясь не шуметь, подошла к кровати и аккуратно села рядом. Ей с трудом удавалось удерживать слезы, хотелось обнять, приласкать, но это было невыполнимо - она боялась причинить ему дополнительную боль.

- Эрик, что они с тобой сделали? Тебе больно, любимый, - она говорила еле слышным шепотом, глотая слезы.

Он, словно услышав ее слова, открыл глаза. Взгляд был затуманенный, измученный, почти ничего не видящий. Эрик попытался поднять голову, но ему не удалось, только было видно, как напряглись мускулы под кожей. От движения руки укрывающая его простыня сползла, и на уровне груди Келли увидела глубокий, опоясывающий тело, словно обруч, ожог.

- За что? Тебе так больно… - Келли подвинулась поближе, рассматривая рану, слезы заволакивали глаза, чтобы не расплакаться, она до крови прикусила губу. - Даже не оказали никакой помощи, бросили просто так, самые настоящие звери, - она не заметила, что говорит вслух.

- Келли, - голос Горацио, очень тихий, все равно заставил ее подпрыгнуть. Она не заметила, как он появился в комнате. Или он тут и был? – Все будет хорошо. Сейчас у него жар, ему действительно больно, но постепенно организм восстановится сам. Увидишь, утром ему уже будет значительно лучше, - положив руку ей на плечо, Горацио мягко потянул ее прочь из комнаты. - Поднимайся, нам нужно ехать.

- Куда, зачем? Я останусь с ним, - запротестовала Келли.

- Это опасно, слишком опасно. Он невменяем, и что ему придет в голову, неизвестно.

- Нет, - в голосе Келли было столько решимости и уверенности, что Горацио выпустил ее руку. - Нет, ты можешь ехать, а я останусь. Я хочу быть рядом с ним, когда он очнется.

- Мисс Дюкейн, - вступил в разговор незаметно появившийся Эмиль. - Не посчитайте меня жестоким, но мы за вас в ответе. Никто не сумеет вас спасти, если ему взбредет в голову…

- Позавтракать мной, - перебила его Келли. - Я никуда не еду, - она повернулась к мужчинам спиной и взобралась на постель рядом с Эриком. - Я тебя не оставлю, - прошептала Келли, будто в комнате никого не было, тыльной стороной ладони касаясь его заросшей щеки.

- Келли, - почти неслышные слова заставили всех замереть. – Келли… Спасти… Келли… - Эрик бредил.

- Уходите, я останусь с ним, - Келли повернула голову и сердито посмотрела на Горацио и Эмиля. - Это моя жизнь и могу поступать с ней, как хочу.

Она не видела, как мужчины переглянулись, одобрительно улыбаясь, и пошли на выход.

- Келли, у тебя десять минут на раздумья, - уже в дверях сказал Горацио. Он был совершенно уверен, что Келли никуда не поедет, но по правилам обязан был предложить еще раз. - Я подожду снаружи, может, ты все же опомнишься.

- Никогда, - отрезала Келли.

Через полчаса Горацио снова заглянул в комнату, где остались Келли и Эрик, и не смог удержать улыбки. Они спали. Эрик лежал на спине, закинув голову, тяжело дыша, а у него под боком, положив руку молодому человеку на живот, спала Келли. Увиденное вселило в Горацио уверенность в том, что здесь не может произойти ничего плохого. Конечно, они лукавили, Эмиль следит, и не позволит случиться самому страшному. Но теперь Горацио вдруг отчетливо почувствовал, что их помощь здесь не потребуется. Эти двое слишком доверяли друг другу.

Горацио оказался полностью прав. Келли проснулась первой, и снова, как ночью, стараясь не тревожить Эрика, села и посмотрела на его раны. Изменения были очень хорошо заметны. Ссадины покрылись тонкой пленкой молодой кожи, ожоги заметно побледнели, и даже ужасающий след на груди выглядел не так страшно. Дыхание Эрика стало ровным, а жар спал. Ему действительно было намного лучше, чем ночью. Келли спустила ноги с кровати и хотела встать, но движение за спиной заставило ее замереть.

- Келли, ты меня боишься, - голос Эрика был хриплый и необыкновенно грубый. - Только не ври, боишься, я же чувствую.

Келли сидела, боясь пошевелиться. А вдруг Горацио был прав? И сейчас все случится, то, от чего она так самонадеянно отмахнулась. Сердце было готово выскочить из груди, а по спине тонкой струйкой потек пот. Не такая уж она и храбрая, как ей казалось.

- Никогда, Келл, я лучше убью себя, - в голосе Эрика была боль. Разочарование и тоска.

Страх словно смыло волной, она повернулась.

- Мне страшно, очень. Но я боюсь не тебя. А за тебя. Я верю тебе. Я хочу помочь.

Он отстранился от нее, закрыл глаза, и, с трудом разлепляя пересохшие губы, ответил.

- Тогда принеси, пожалуйста, попить. Воды, - он сделал ударение на слове «воды».

Келли, ничего не говоря, встала и, налив из глиняного кувшина, стоящего на столе, стакан воды, подала его Эрику.

- Спасибо, ты не дала мне умереть от жажды, - у Эрика был такой обиженный вид, что Келли невольно улыбнулась. Это было глупо, ночью ей было не страшно, а сейчас, похоже, проснулся инстинкт самосохранения, и ее вдруг затрясло.

- Эрик, как ты думаешь, после того, что ты натворил, как я должна себя вести? - она снова села рядом с ним, и осторожно, стараясь не причинять боли, провела пальцами по его груди. - Тебе больно, я тут с ума схожу от переживаний, - Келли уткнулась лбом в плечо молодого человека.- Я люблю тебя, я постоянно думала о тебе. И, знаешь, - она подняла голову и, поймав его взгляд, очень тихо, но уверенно проговорила. - Мне все равно, какой и кто ты, я буду с тобой, буду любить тебя. Только ты меня не отталкивай.

- Келл, ты уверена? А если я когда-нибудь не совладаю с собой?

- А разве можно быть уверенным в чем-то на сто процентов? – приподняла бровь Келли. - Вдруг я когда-нибудь разозлюсь, достану пистолет…

Они посмотрели друг на друга и улыбнулись. Келли пододвинулась вплотную и очень нежно, еле касаясь, поцеловала Эрика сначала в лоб, затем в щеки и очень мягко - в горячие и сухие губы. По спине пробежал холодок, теперь уже не от страха, а от желания - они так давно не были вместе. Ее поцелуй стал более глубоким и требовательным, но, тут же опомнившись, Келли отстранилась.

- Тебе, наверное, больно?

- Такую боль я готов терпеть вечно, - Эрик положил ей руку на затылок и потянул к себе. - Твои поцелуи оказывают лечебное действие.

Но их прервали. В комнату без стука вошла старая индианка. Келли с изумлением смотрела на нее. Наряд, прическа, поведение - все было настолько необычным, что захотелось спрятаться от ее пристального, изучающего взгляда. Следом появились четверо огромных индейцев, занеся в комнату деревянную бадью с водой. Ведьма, так мысленно обозвала старуху Келли, поманила ее пальцем, и Келли послушно поднялась с кровати и подошла, словно завороженная. Не говоря ни слова, ведьма вручила Келли мочалку, сплетенную из травы, и флакон из темного стекла. Взяв предложенные ей предметы, Келли стояла, не понимая, что делать дальше. Ведьма посмотрела на нее, словно окатила горячей водой, таким пронзительным был взгляд синих глаз, неожиданно по-доброму улыбнулась и проговорила.

- Теперь он твой мужчина, придется и ухаживать за ним тебе.

Келли обернулась и увидела, что индейцы уже опустили Эрика в воду и, склонив головы в знак послушания, вышли из комнаты.

- В чаше отвар целебных трав, а в склянке бальзам, - подтолкнув Келли к Эрику, ведьма с усмешкой добавила. - Думаю, что делать, учить не надо? Только не увлекайтесь, он еще слишком слаб.

Келли улыбнулась этим словам, почувствовав, как ее уши вспыхнули огнем. Привычных распущенных волос не было, а две косы, опускающиеся на грудь, оставляли открытыми загоревшиеся ушки.

- Я постараюсь и сделаю все правильно, - она смущенно опустила глаза, удивляясь, как точно старая ведьма поняла ее мысли и желания.

- Надеюсь.

Келли и Эрик остались одни, предоставленные друг другу. В голове у Келли застряли слова «он твой мужчина», столько значения было вложено в такую простую фразу.

- Мой мужчина, - ласково сказала Келли и, опустившись на колени перед бадьей, принялась за дело.

На улице около полицейского «форда» стояли Горацио и Эмиль, они о чем-то тихо переговаривались, ожидая прихода ведьмы. От ее мнения зависело многое, она прожила долгую жизнь и с легкостью отличала истину от напускного. И окончательное решение, что будет дальше с Эриком и Келли, в немалой степени зависело от ее слов. Индианка подошла, и мужчины выжидающе замолчали.

- Ну что же, Горацио, - она многозначительно кивнула. - Хорошие у тебя дети, очень хорошие. И мальчик, и девочка. Особенно девочка, храбрая, самоотверженная и любит она твоего перевертыша, несмотря ни на что. А новообращенного можно отпускать к людям. Великолепный воин из него получится, после того, что совершил, не потерять разум… Такое не каждому дано, - ведьма хитро улыбнулась. - Через недельку отправим домой.

- Ладно. Если он такой особенный, - Горацио прищурился, перевел взгляд с ведьмы на Эмиля, - тогда за что вы его подвергли двойному наказанию? Где гарантия, что, приехав на день позже, мы застали бы его в живых? - Горацио замолчал, зло сжав губы.

- Не кипятись, - Эмиль смотрел на казавшегося внешне абсолютно спокойным собеседника, прекрасно понимая, что чувствует сейчас Горацио.- Твой парень находился на грани. «Человек-зверь», тройное убийство, нежелание говорить. Что мы должны были делать? Мы дали ему шанс. Никто не знал, что он сумел сохранить человеческий разум, и ему просто нужно время прийти в себя, - Эмиль качнул головой. – Даже сейчас он может сорваться в любой момент. Ты ведь это знаешь, Горацио, гарантий нет. Случайная авария на дороге, много крови. Даже это может лишить его остатков человеческой сущности.

- Все, все, спорить не будем, - индианка положила раскрытые ладони рук на грудь каждому из мужчин. – Эмиль, ты не доверяешь таким, как он, а Горацио верит в своего протеже. Жизнь покажет. У этого оборотня есть причина оставаться человеком.

- Что будем делать дальше? - Горацио нахмурился. - Меня ждет работа, оставаться здесь мне не имеет смысла. А Эрика…- он хитро улыбнулся. - Вернете мне в целости и сохранности, как только он окончательно поправится. Мне и так придется обходиться без двух специалистов какое-то время, - взгляд Горацио стал просительным. – Эмиль, вы позволите Келли остаться? Пусть они проведут эту неделю вместе, им это необходимо обоим.

- Не стоит им мешать, - кивнула индианка. «Люблю» и «хочу» неразрывны, «люблю» без «хочу» - дружба, а «хочу» без «люблю» - похоть. Вот у твоих мальчика и девочки все очень гармонично. По-настоящему, и мешать им не надо. Мы с Эмилем все объясним им, когда они смогут воспринимать что-то, кроме друг друга, а ты поезжай, дорога длинная.

Горацио уже завел мотор и тронулся с места, когда в боковое стекло постучали. Он остановился и приспустил стекло. Старая индианка стояла рядом.

- Ты выглядишь усталым, - обеспокоенно хмурясь, сказала она. - Несмотря на всю твою Силу, способности и возможности, ты несчастлив. Реши, наконец, этот вопрос. Послушай старую ведьму, сразу, как приедешь, поговори с ней. Самое время, духи так говорят. Иначе все начнется сначала, очередной виток и так до бесконечности, - ведьма повернулась и быстро пошла прочь, оставив его в полной растерянности.

Что значит неделя, если двое влюблены? Для них день, проведенный вместе, пролетает, словно лепесток, унесенный вихрем. Возможность оказаться вдали от привычной обстановки, вне знакомого мира может получить не каждый. Индейский поселок, где Келли и Эрик прожили абсолютно сказочные семь дней, окружал дремучий сосновый лес, уютные поляны, покрытые васильками и ромашками, голые скалы, круто обрывающиеся в океан, девственно чистые небольшие озера и ледяные ручьи. Вся эта дикая и необузданная природа приводила их в восторг, давала полную свободу от условностей, позволяла вести себя подобно детям, вырвавшимся из-под контроля родителей. Молодые люди словно заново узнавали друг друга, отдаваясь полностью и без остатка захватившим их чувствам. Они были свободны, как птицы, выпущенные из клетки, и вели себя подобно им, вольно и непринужденно. Мужчина и женщина, городские жители, привыкшие к огромному шумному городу, чувствовали себя песчинками, заброшенными с берега океана в густую траву. Вся эта необычность придавала остроту и пикантность их любви. Где и когда они еще смогли бы заниматься любовью, не стесняясь и не стыдясь проявлять свои чувства, так же, как на этих одуряюще пахнущих цветами пустошах? Когда огромные, синие, словно майское небо, васильки качаются у тебя над головой, скрывая от посторонних глаз… Влюбленные могли вдвоем просидеть на утесе бесконечно много времени, просто обнявшись, и молча глядеть на бушующий океан, не думая ни о чем, просто чувствуя себя единым целым, случайно заброшенным в это дикое и красивое место.

За день до отъезда Эмиль пригласил их к себе, как им сказали, поговорить и преподнести сюрприз Келли. Они очень мило поговорили, и о прошлом, и о будущем, получили много советов, как им лучше вести себя. Пока что Эрик оставался под контролем Стаи, чтобы не произошло сбоя, как в прошлый раз.

На лугу, куда они пришли, никакого сюрприза не оказалось. Лишь уже знакомая ведьма поджидала их.

- Юная леди, вы верите в то, что ваша жизнь изменилась, и теперь вам предстоит жить не просто с человеком, а с оборотнем? - вопрос, что задал ей Эмиль, звучал странно торжественно.

- Верю, - Келли немного растерялась. Последнее время она не думала о том, что случилось, позабыв на время все то, к чему с таким трудом привыкала. Она, немного ошарашенная, внимательно смотрела на Эмиля и Эрика. Двое мужчин стояли рядом, за их спинами простирался огромный луг, поросший ромашками, дул легкий теплый ветерок, шевеля перья, вплетенные в ее косы. Эрик, в отличие от них, был в джинсах и футболке. Волнение, что захватило Келли, становилось сильнее, дыхание участилось, легкая дрожь пробежала по телу, и она поняла, что сейчас что-то произойдет.

- Эрик, - индеец сказал только одно слово. И молодой человек начал раздеваться.

Глаза Келли распахнулись, она невольно прижала ладони ко рту, словно пыталась сдержать крик. На несколько секунд она потеряла дар речи, наблюдая, как обнаженное тело Эрика, все еще покрытое чуть приметными шрамами от ожогов серебром, засветилось и покрылось искрами. Келли успела только моргнуть - а напротив нее уже сидел огромный волк. На ярком солнце его шоколадная шкура переливалась, кончики волос отливали золотом, оскаленная пасть с высунутым языком вызывала ужас. Келли невольно попятилась, сделав несколько шагов назад.

- Все правда, самая настоящая правда, - еле слышно прошептала она, пытаясь полностью осознать происшедшее. Где-то в глубине ее сознания теплилась очень слабая надежда, что все эти истории о существовании темной стороны обман. Келли закрыла глаза, глубоко вздохнула и вдруг почувствовала, что страх ушел, неприятие исчезло, словно кто взмахнул волшебной палочкой, освободив ее сознание от тревожных мыслей. Стоило ей только открыть глаза, как она встретилась взглядом с янтарными глазами волка.

- Эрик, прости, я же обещала, - Келли шагнула вперед и обняла зверя за шею, погрузив пальцы в густую, удивительно мягкую шерсть. Ничего не произошло, только волк вздохнул. - Я буду любить тебя любым, - холодный нос ткнулся ей в щеку, а шершавый язык слизывал соленые слезы. Келли и не заметила, что плачет. Она не обманывала ни себя, ни Эрика, она любила его, и ей было хорошо и очень приятно его обнимать и чувствовать, как ей подчиняется это огромное животное.

Где-то на другом краю земли, на причале, далеко выдающемся в океан, стояли мужчина и женщина. Молчали, думая каждый о своем. Тяжелый для обоих разговор был закончен. Но, несмотря на долгую и трудную беседу, полную упреков и порой весьма нелестных слов, сказанных друг другу, они были довольны, что этот бесконечный марафон недосказанности и непонимания был окончен. Они не понимали, не помнили, когда в их отношениях произошли перемены. И их «люблю» вдруг потеряло свою половинку «хочу».

Но теперь все встало на свои места. Пропала натянутость, ставшая привычной в последние годы. Все окончилось, так и не сумев начаться. Друзья. Хорошие добрые друзья, готовые протянуть друг другу руку помощи в трудный момент. Не более. И на душе от этого хорошо и спокойно. Впереди у них одна дорога, но идти по ней они будут не вместе, а просто рядом. Кто знает, может это даже лучше…


End file.
